Jeu, set et match
by Devil-Akina
Summary: Ayant disparu car contraint de se cacher, Harry est finalement repéré par les Mangemorts. Quelle aide peut-il espérer quand même le ministère le pense traître? Drarry Rated M car scène de yaoi à venir. Première fic!
1. Chapter 1: Cachette

Titre : Jeu set et match

Auteur : Devil-Akina

Rating et avertissement : Attention cette fic est rated M et cela pour une bonne raison : elle contient du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, sinon j'aurais nettement plus de moyens et je n'écrirais sans doute pas sur FanFiction. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling et même si j'ai tenté de la convaincre, elle ne me les a pas cédé...pas de bol !

Par contre, cette histoire et son scénario sont à moi ! Et paf !

**_OoO_**

Chapitre premier:

**Cachette**

Il avait chaud, il était bien et si ce maudit réveil n'avait pas décidé de lui pourrir sa journée, il serait encore endormi, loin des soucis du quotidien !

Sérieusement, QUI était le dérangé qui s'était dit un jour « Et si on se réveillait en sursaut avec une sonnerie insupportable pour être sûr d'être à l'heure ? » Il l'ignorait mais pour peu qu'il le découvre, cette personne passerait un sale quart d'heure, foi de Potter.

Il se contraignit à sortir ses jambes du lit, s'étira et se mit debout avec un grognement. Une vie minable, un job minable, voilà ce qu'il avait gagné en sauvant le monde. Fudge, décidé à se venger, l'avait accusé d'avoir comploté avec le seigneur des ténèbres dans le but de reprendre le pouvoir une fois le mage noir mort.

Bien sûr, ses proches amis étaient montés aux barricades et avait copieusement insulté le ministre. Toujours est-il que la communauté sorcière, à force de téléphone arabe et autres déformations de ses exploits avait fini par le mettre à l'écart alors qu'elle leur devait la vie.

Il grogna et alla dans la cuisine de son deux-pièces. Il se versa du café, le sucra et le posa pour le faire refroidir, il ne le buvait que tiède.

Entre-temps, il saisit chemise et pantalon et les enfila par dessus le caleçon qu'il avait enfilé le soir précédant, juste après avoir pris une douche. Il brossa ses cheveux et les noua en catogan serré, quelques mèches folles venant cacher sa cicatrice.

Il se regarda dans la glace et soupira. En trois ans, il avait gagné en carrure mais cela se voyait à peine tant il paraissait fatigué et las. Et ses cheveux, Merlin! Même en les brossant et en les nouant ils restaient fous et indisciplinés. S'il n'avait pas eu à se cacher, cela aurait fait belle lurette qu'il les aurait recoupés courts! Il prit le tablier crasseux de graisse qui traînait sur le comptoir, le lança par dessus son épaule, prit sa tasse de café, l'avala d'une traite et sortit enfin.

Il descendit la vingtaine de marches qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée, poussa une porte sur sa droite et entra dans le restaurant où il travaillait comme plongeur : un job miteux mais le patron le laissait loger dans l'appartement du dessus pour peu qu'il fasse des heures sup' gratuitement.

Contrairement aux cuisines, le restaurant était plutôt agréable à regarder. Le décor était tout en rouge et brun foncé. Les fauteuils appelaient les consommateurs, les tables étaient toujours lavées avec soin et il y avait une bonne clientèle d'habitués.

Le patron était un moldu dont le fils était sorcier et connaissait donc l'histoire d'Harry. Il l'avait laissé loger chez lui le temps que ses ennuis s'apaisent mais lorsque ceux-ci n'avait fait qu'empirer, il lui avait demandé de déménager au restaurant, pour le protéger mais aussi pour garantir la sécurité de sa famille. Harry, reconnaissant, vivait pauvrement mais restait ainsi très discret.

La porte sonna : le premier client entra. Le jeune homme nettoyait la cuisine, sortant assiettes, couverts, plateaux et bouteilles pour le service. Il le faisait jusqu'à dix heures puis il repassait en cuisine et laissait le service aux serveurs pour faire la plonge. Il passa un torchon sur son bras, prit un bloc note et alla à la table numéro quatre ou un couple venait de s'asseoir. Il ne regarda pas les clients, nota un café, un cappuccino et deux croissants et retourna à l'arrière donner la liste au patron qui lui sourit, comme toujours.

- A l'heure, mon gars !

- Comme toujours, patron! répondit Harry en lui souriant gentiment.

- Tiens, amène-leur ça !

Harry glissa une main fine sous un plateau et l'emporta à la table avant de distribuer la commande. Il s'inclina brièvement sous les mercis et alla à la table une où trois hommes s'étaient assis. Harry sentit un picotement dans le dos, leva le regard et déglutit : des mangemorts.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, ceux-ci mettait une belle pagaille partout où ils passaient. La mort de leur maître avait été le déclencheur d'une furie vengeresse encore jamais vue. Harry était passé ennemi numéro un, certains de ses amis avaient été torturés et le monde de la magie s'était effondré.

Fudge, trop occupé à le calomnier n'avait rien vu et lorsqu'il fut trop tard pour contrer l'invasion, il était déjà mort sous le trait d'un Avada Kedavra, laissant une belle pagaille qui n'avait que trop servi aux mangemorts. Ils avaient déclaré leur alliance avec Harry, et cette fois, le monde les avait crus.

Harry se terrait donc pour échapper aux mangemorts qui voulait l'exhiber une fois capturé et dominé mais aussi pour échapper à ses anciens alliés, désormais sûr de sa trahison. Dans un cas, il était bon pour servir de marionette et dans l'autre la sinistre Azkaban l'attendait. Seuls une poignée le croyait innocent dont Ron et Hermione, bien sûr. Ces deux-là lui envoyaient un hibou par mois et il leur retournait avec des nouvelles.

Il soupira, baissa les yeux et s'approcha de la table.

- Ah ! Ces moldus, je me demande pourquoi on les garde en vie !

- Ne pose pas des question auxquelles tu connais la réponse, Darius, ils sont nombreux et le monde tourne en partie grâce à eux !

- Oui, mais...

- Darius, nous les dominons, ils obéissent, cesse de maugréer !

- Ah ! De si belles paroles, Liam ! Les moldus devraient tout de même baiser le sol lorsqu'ils nous voient !

Darius et Liam sourirent de la remarque du troisième et se tournèrent vers Harry qui essayait de rester discret.

- Un soucis, vermine ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et resta stoïque, il posa la mine de son stylo sur sa feuille et énonça d'une voix claire qu'il tâcha de rendre plus haute que d'habitude.

- Ces messieurs, voudraient-ils quelque chose à boire ?

- De l'alcool, whisky ?

Il s'était tourné vers ses comparses qui acquiescèrent en hochant sèchement la tête. L'homme se retourna vers Harry et le congédia d'un petit mouvement du poignet. Harry ne demanda pas son reste, soucieux de rester discret et alla vers le patron. L'homme le regarda puis fixa un instant les trois lascars.

- Des mangemorts, huh ?

Le monde moldu avait subitement appris l'existence de ces êtres noirs ainsi que l'existence de la magie lorsque les plus fidèles de Voldemort avaient pris la direction des opérations, Bellatrix à leur tête. Cette femme était un démon, elle tuait, torturait à tour de bras et envoyait ses hommes faire de même avec une méticulosité incomparable, bref: un démon !

Harry regarda son patron préparer l'alcool et sourit lorsque qu'il cracha dans un des verres, c'était infantile, mais que faire de plus ? Il prit les verres, les posa sur son plateau et repartit vers la table une. Il servit les trois hommes, et fila vers le couple sans demander son reste, les deux personnes l'ayant interpellé d'un signe de la main.

Il écouta leur demande, sourit en donnant sa réponse, alla chercher l'addition et les remercia chaudement lorsqu'il reçu un joli pourboire. Il n'était pas dupe, le couple fuyait la présence des mangemorts. Il grinça des dents et secoua la tête. Si seulement il pouvait les foudroyer ici même, sur place !

Ce n'était pas la magie qui lui faisait défaut mais les détruire tous les trois lancerait une marée de mangemorts à ses trousses et vu les trois longues années qui lui avaient été nécessaires pour les fuir, il refréna son envie. Il alla chercher l'addition des trois hommes, la leur apporta et lorsque l'un des mangemorts leva son regard sur lui, il sut qu'il venait de commettre une bourde...

- Hé, le vermisseau !

- Oui, monsieur ? (Il tenta de ne pas laisser la colère transparaître)

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Un ticket de caisse, monsieur.

- Tu sais qui nous sommes, sombre larve ?

- Des clients respectables, monsieur. (Il venait de s'écorcher les lèvres à cette réponse et sentait que cela ne suffirait sûrement pas.)

- Des clients respectables ? Ah !

Il brandit sa baguette et Harry se morigéna de sa stupidité : On ne demandait JAMAIS à un mangemort de payer...si seulement il avait réfléchi ! Alors, avec une honte quasi palpable, il s'agenouilla et leur demanda pardon. Le mangemort haussa un sourcil et baissa sa baguette.

Darius se leva, contourna son comparse, saisit Harry par les cheveux et celui-ci sut qu'il allait devoir jouer serré. Il le tira vers le haut, lui arrachant un mince gémissement et le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux verts se fixèrent dans les siens et Darius jura en voyant le regard de haine. Liam se leva à son tour et du bout de baguette, il effleura le front du pauvre Harry qui se contraignit à l'immobilité.

- Ton nom, moldu ?

- Richard Swan...

- Un nom parfait pour une taffiole de moldu ! Doloris !

Darius le lâcha et Harry se contorsionna sur le sol, en proie à une douleur insoutenable mais il retint ses cris par miracle. Liam rit de son sort et entraîna les deux autres mangemorts vers la sortie, laissant le pauvre jeune homme à sa souffrance qui ne cessa que lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte. Harry gémit et remercia le patron lorsque celui-ci se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- Harry, tu n'es pas prudent, mon gars !

- Je sais...Patron (il se massa douloureusement le front) Mais au moins ne m'ont-ils pas reconnu !

Harry regarda la porte : combien de temps ce stratagème durerait-il encore ? Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un repousse ses mèches de cheveux pour découvrir sa cicatrice ? Combien de temps avant de recommencer à courir et combien de temps avant de retrouver la paix ? Il soupira et retourna à son travail.

**_OoO_**


	2. Chapter 2: Menaces

Titre : Jeu set et match

Auteur : Devil-Akina

Rating et avertissement : Attention cette fic est rated M et cela pour une bonne raison : elle contient du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, sinon j'aurais nettement plus de moyens et je n'écrirais sans doute pas sur FanFiction. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling et même si j'ai tenté de la convaincre, elle ne me les a pas cédé...pas de bol !

Par contre, cette histoire et son scénario sont à moi ! Et paf !

**_OoO_**

Voilà, comme c'est ma première histoire, je vous poste directement le second chapitre pour vous donner envie de me lire.

Comme le premier, il est court! Je n'ai aucune avance sur cette fic je posterai la suite dès que je l'aurai écrite mais je vous rassure, comme les chapitre sont courts, je les écris vite! A très bientôt

J'avoue avoir réssuscité Sirius et la jolie Hedwige, j'adore ces deux personnages et j'en veux à Dame Rowling pour les avoir lachement exterminés!

**_OoO_**

Chapitre deuxième :

**Menaces**

Harry soupira et relâcha lentement sa magie. Les assiettes se posèrent paisiblement les unes sur les autres. Il prit une première pile et alla la ranger dans une armoire avant de s'attaquer à une seconde, puis troisième pile. Enfin, tout fut rangé. Il alla en salle et s'arma d'un balai. A chaque fois qu'il faisait cela il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir sur le quidditch, cela lui manquait. Le patron buvait son verre quotidien en le regardant vaguement.

- Tu sais, gamin, t'pourrais pas faire quelque chose de ta vie ?

- Patron... (cela ressemblait presque à un gémissement) Vous savez que je ne peux pas. La population sorcière veut ma mort et les mangemorts me veulent en marionnette. A part quelques amis, je suis...

- Je sais, bonhomme, je sais, tu es seul.

Harry soupira et posa son balais. Il ouvrit la porte du café et sortit un instant. Il leva son regard d'émeraude vers le ciel et sentit sa vieille douleur au fond du cœur se réveiller. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien ! Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il rentra, prit le balai et recommença le ménage.

Une heure plus tard, il avait tout nettoyé. Il aurait pu aller plus vite en usant d'un sortilège mais il avait envie de faire des efforts physique pour épuiser sa rage d'être condamné à cet exil forcé. Cent fois, déjà, il avait pensé aller se rendre, cent fois il s'était retenu, sachant ce qu'on allait lui faire. Il ne se rendrait pas!

Mais alors quoi ? Que faire pour faire avancer les choses, retourner la situation ? Il se sentait comme un joueur d'échecs auquel on aurait bloqué les meilleures pièces. Un tintement de clochette le fit se retourner et il faillit frapper le mur en voyant les trois mangemorts du jour précédent entrer.

- Patron, on a soif ! Comme hier, whisky pour nous trois !

Le gérant alla au bar, sortit une bouteille et servit trois verres. Il les posa sur le comptoir et fit signe aux trois hommes de s'asseoir. Harry les fixait, et il les haïssait. Il recula pour sortir par la porte de service mais il buta sur son balais et tomba dans un fracas de bois brisé.

- Oh merde à la fin !

Les trois mangemorts le fixèrent et Darius, de nouveau, se leva pour s'approcher.

- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas nous que tu traitais de merde, avorton !

- Non, seigneur, je...

Il émit un vague gargouillis au lieu de finir sa phrase lorsque le mangemort le souleva par la gorge. Il tenta de desserrer l'emprise de Darius sur son cou mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le mangemort avait l'avantage !

- Pitié, monsieur, lâchez mon employé, il est maladroit, c'est tout...

- Maladroit, huh ? Il me semble que c'est la seconde fois qu'il fait preuve de maladresse envers moi.

- Pitié... gémit Harry entre ses dents serrées, luttant pour prendre une goulée d'air.

- Je devrais te...

Tu ne feras rien du tout Darius ! Liam, Tim, vous deviez veiller à ce que ce genre de chose ne se produise plus ! On a assez à gérer avec les révoltes du sud sans devoir en gérer une nouvelle au nord !

Harry fixa intensément le nouveau venu. Il l'avait instantanément reconnu à sa voix, cette voix qui avait le don de lui envoyer des frissons dans la colonne: il en détestait cordialement le propriétaire.

- Drago, tu sais bien qu'on ne fait que s'amuser.

- S'amuser, bordel ne pensez-vous qu'à ça ?

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement et Darius lâcha Harry qui tomba lamentablement par terre en se massant la gorge et en toussant, tentant de faire réentrer de l'air dans sa trachée maltraitée. Il avait supplié et le goût de l'humiliation l'étouffait tout autant. Drago le fixait à son tour et Harry garda le regard baissée en priant pour que ses cheveux masque sa cicatrice.

Le blond soupira, commanda un whisky à son tour et alla se poser vers ses confrères. Le patron alla aider le pauvre Harry et le poussa presque dehors. Le jeune homme attrapa son sac le jeta sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans son minuscule appartement, jeta son sac et alla se jeter sur son lit.

Pourquoi le fils Malefoy était-il là ? Avait-il une piste sur lui?Harry donna un coup dans le mur et se résolu à attendre: il discuterait avec le patron dès le lendemain. Il était tard, il alla donc dormir.

Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit, son patron n'était pas là. Il l'appela et apprit que l'homme, éreinté par toutes ces émotions était finalement tombé malade. Il laissait à Harry le soin de gérer le magasin. Le jeune homme soupira, raccrocha et alla préparer les couverts et mit en route la machine à café du bar.

Il n'y eut aucun ennui, les serveurs firent leur travail et Harry ne vit pas passer la journée. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à donner congé aux employés, il vit les ennuis se profiler dans la rue. Darius, Liam et Tim avançaient d'un pas conquérant vers le petit bistrot.

Harry prévint vite les serveurs qui filèrent sans demander leur reste et il resta seul. Il vit que Drago n'était pas là cette fois. Il servit trois verres de whisky, les posa sur le comptoir et attendit. Darius poussa la porte et eut un mauvais rictus en le voyant.

- On laisse la vermine jouer au chef, maintenant ?

- Bonsoir, messieurs.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues sauvagement afin de se contenir, sentant le goût ferrugineux du sang avant de continuer à essuyer les verres et à nettoyer la pièce. Il saisit ensuite le balai et commença à nettoyer la pièce, montant sur les tables les différentes chaises et tabouret qu'il trouvait sur sa route.

Un brin de magie s'enroula soudain autour de ses jambes et il dégringola pour se retrouver face contre terre, gémissant. Ces salauds venaient de lui lancer un Croquenjambe, il aurait pu le parier. Et lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il les regarda, il vit en effet Liam ranger sa baguette tranquillement, pouffant de rire.

Harry respira à fond, reprit son balai et alla le ranger pour ensuite retourner vers le bar. Il rangea les verres et referma les placards. Il essuya avec soin l'évier et s'appuya contre le miroir derrière lui pour mieux attendre le départ des trois hommes. Ils sirotaient leur alcool tranquillement lorsque Liam parla de Ron et Hermione.

- Ah ce Weasley, lorsqu'on mettra la main dessus, il regrettera de nous avoir résisté. ET la Granger, le dernier contre-sort qu'elle a lancé a coûté la vie à dix de nos soldats. Je croyais qu'on les dominait tous mais à l'évidence, il y encore une résistance certaine !

- Calme-toi, Liam. Granger et Weasley ne feront plus les malins lorsque nous aurons Potter !

- Encore faudrait-il qu'on lui mette la main dessus. La population ne lui fait pas confiance mais il doit avoir quelques partisans !

Harry les écoutait distraitement, prenant soin de garder un visage paisible. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un sourire de contentement le trahisse.

- Drago a fait erreur, il a dit que la signature de Potter serait apparue dans le coin mais personne ne l'a vu et il est introuvable.

- Ouais, avec sa magie, il pourrait être n'importe qui...il faudrait donner du véritasérum à tous les habitants de ce foutu village pour avoir une chance d'entendre parler de lui !

Harry n'avait plus envie de sourire à présent et se demandait au contraire comment on l'avait retrouvé. Il n'avait utilisé que peu de magie depuis qu'il était là, préférant user de techniques moldues. Le seul sort qu'il utilisait fréquemment était le Récurvit pour la vaisselle et encore, ce n'était qu'un sort mineur.

Il réfléchit aux autres endroits où on pourrait le cacher et il n'en trouva aucun. Rejoindre Ron et Hermione était suicidaire car même dans le camp de ces deux là, il y avait des croyants à la théorie du complot de Fudge. Maudit ministre de la magie qui aurait dû se taire et reprendre les choses en main lorsqu'il le pouvait encore.

- Et ce nouveau sort dont Drago a parlé hier ?

- Pas un mot, Darius, ce sort doit rester secret mais Potter ne pourra pas lui échapper !

Et les trois mangemorts se levèrent et sortirent sans se rendre compte que le serveur était pale comme un fantôme et qu'il tremblait. Comment se protéger d'un sort qu'on ne connaît pas ?

Remontant dans sa chambre, il découvrit avec plaisir sa compagne de tourment aux longues plumes blanches, Hedwige. Elle lui avait manqué dernièrement. Il l'avait envoyé porter une lettre à son parrain, Sirius, dissimulé on ne sait où. Apparemment, Hedwige, elle, avait trouvé l'endroit : elle apportait une réponse.

_« Mon cher Harry, _

_Je me doute combien ta situation doit te peser, tu es seul, et ce n'est pas par choix. Alors voici les rares informations que j'ai pu rassembler : les mangemorts gagnent en force. Cette maudite Bellatrix les mène efficacement, elle tisse des toiles et peu nombreux sont ceux qui y échappent. _

_Fol-Oeil a trouvé la mort la semaine dernière et il s'en est fallu d'un cheveux pour Molly et son mari ! Arthur n'a rien, je te rassure, ils m'ont rejoint, le temps de reprendre du poil de la bête. Remus est toujours porté disparu »_

Harry grimaça : il savait combien son parrain appréciait le loup-garou.

« _Ce matin, le ministère s'est rendu totalement, quel espoir nous reste-t-il, Harry ? La résistance diminue, les moldus se soumettent, je ne veux pas me montrer défaitiste, mais...a-t-on seulement encore une chance de sauver la situation ?_

_Avec amour, _

_Ton parrain, Sirius Black_ »

La lettre glissa des mains de Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée pour miner les forces des mangemorts : il lui fallait un agent infiltré. Rogue était-il encore opérationnel ? Après la défaite de Voldemort, il lui avait conseillé de garder son statut d'espion, craignant une prise de pouvoir d'un mangemort : bingo, il avait vu juste.

Mais les divagations de Fudge l'avait contraint à l'exil et il ignorait totalement ce qu'étaient devenus les membres de l'ordre du phénix...

Il soupira, détacha ses cheveux, les ébouriffa et alla s'asseoir dans son minuscule canapé. Il saisit la télécommande et zappa consciencieusement sur les chaînes, regardant à peine les news, il choisit une chaîne animalière avant de détendre ses épaules. Il s'allongea et s'efforça de repenser à Poudlard.

Il y avait passé sept longues années, les meilleures de son existence, il y avait découvert l'amitié, l'amour et le défi de pousser sa magie toujours plus loin. Face au lord, il avait été prêt, usant de toute sa magie pour faire plier le grand mage noir. Il se souvenait du pouvoir qui coulait alors dans ses veines, pouvoir qu'il sentait encore aujourd'hui mais qu'il n'osait utiliser.

Il sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux et se prit à ricaner : Le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, un traître à la nation ! Putain mais pourquoi après dix-huit ans de sacrifices, d'efforts et de douleur ne pouvait-il pas profiter de la paix d'un foyer bien à lui ?

Trois ans à fuir et du haut de ses vingt et un an, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était en fait rien : il avait éliminé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour se retrouver épinglé par son héritière, une femme à moitié folle, meurtrière de renom qui n'avait pas le tiers de sa magie.

Sauf que voilà, elle savait cacher son jeu et elle avait soigneusement rallié les mangemorts à sa cause, les poussant à suivre le maître avant de les mener enfin elle-même. Et lui se retrouvait dans un studio pourri, au fin fond de nulle part, à se laisser maltraiter par trois bouseux de mangemorts qu'il pouvait aisément aplatir de son pouvoir. Et voilà que sa Némésis attitrée revenait dans sa vie. Il devait avoir signé un abonnement « emmerde-façon-Malefoy » pour que celui-ci soit toujours sur sa route !

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans son canapé qu'il n'avait apparemment pas quitté. Une douleur dans les reins lui confirma l'hypothèse. Il se leva, s'étira et regarda l'horloge avant de pâlir : il avait bien trois ou quatre heures de retard au travail! Pourquoi le patron n'était-il pas venu le secouer ?

Il courrut à la salle de bain, se rinça la figure, frissonant sous le choc glacial. Il enleva son pull, se rinça sommairement, prit un haut propre, l'enfila, empoigna son sac et descendit. Il passa la porte des cuisines : personne. Il haussa un sourcil et se rendit en salle pour tomber sur un spectacle déchirant.

Les tables étaient toutes renversées, le patron était d'ailleurs étalé sous l'une d'elle. Plusieurs des lampes avaient littéralement explosées et quand il regarda à sa droite, il vit le serveur inconscient, ou mort : il espérait la première solution. Et trônant au milieu de ce bazard. Les trois mangemorts. Liam était assis, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Darius tenait le patron en joue alors que celui-ci tentait vainement de se dégager des décombres. Quant à Tim, il fixa son regard sur lui et ses yeux s'animèrent soudain.

Harry fit un prudent pas en arrière. Le regard de ce mangemort ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Nom de...**Harry Potter** ?

Et bien, effectivement, ce regard n'était pas bon. Il posa une main sur son front et un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Sa cicatrice était plus que visible, ses cheveux était en arrière, même pas attachés : dans sa précipitation, il les avait juste repoussé en arrière, laissant son front et donc sa marque d'identification à l'air libre. Il passa la main dans son dos et prit sa baguette. Bien lui en prit.

Un premier sort vint buter sur le bouclier Protégo qu'il créa en un instant.

- Putain, mais je rêve ! On vient dans ce pub pourrit depuis des semaines et on ne l'a pas reconnu ! Et juste le jour où le patron décide de nous foutre dehors, le grand Harry Potter se montre enfin !

- On n'a plus qu'à le capturer et à nous la récompense de dame Bellatrix !

- Richard Swan ? Ouais, ça sonnait un peu surfait comme nom...

Harry respira tranquillement une fois, deux fois et lorsqu'à la troisième respiration, il se sentit enfin plus calme, il rencontra leur regard et le vert émeraude de ses yeux s'illumina.

- Messieurs, je crois que mon patron vous a gentiment demandé de foutre le camp, je vais de ce pas lui donner un coup de main et me débarrasser de vous pas la même occasion.

Il pointa sa baguette sur eux, calme et posé. Sa magie semblait s'être mise à bouillonner, il la laissa l'envahir et pas moins de trois sorts de désarmement frappèrent les mangemorts en même temps. Harry attrapa les baguettes, les fourra dans sa poche de jeans et les fixa, l'air méchant.

- Et là, c'est le moment où vous vous mettez à courir...

- Je ne crois pas, Potter !

**_OoO_**

Et voilà pour le second chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu à lire car il m'a plu à écrire...

La suite ne va pas tarder o_o

J'aimerais juste dire un petit merci à l'adorable Nikushin qui m'a poussé à publier ce chapitre et qui me soutient même lorsque je pars en vrille! Niku, merci ma belle!


	3. Chapter 3: Emprisonnement

Titre : Jeu set et match

Auteur : Devil-Akina

Rating et avertissement : Attention cette fic est rated M et cela pour une bonne raison : elle contient du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, sinon j'aurais nettement plus de moyens et je n'écrirais sans doute pas sur FanFiction. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling et même si j'ai tenté de la convaincre, elle ne me les a pas cédé...pas de bol !

Par contre, cette histoire et son scénario sont à moi ! Et paf !

**_OoO_**

Une semaine d'intervale avec le chapitre précédent, je tiens le bon rythme. Mais je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir le garder car mes études m'accaparent ò_ó Enfin, nous verrons bien...

Un merci tout spécial à Jayisha qui a été ma toute première revieweuse et en cela a fait couler des petites larmes de joie^^ Merci, merci merci!

Et enfin, un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu ce début de fic et qui sont de retour sur ce nouveau chapitre!

**_OoO_**

Chapitre troisième :

**Emprisonnement**

_-Je ne crois pas Potter !_

Harry crissa des dents. Il était abonné aux ennuis ces derniers temps et Malefoy tenait trop souvent le premier rôle de ceux-ci.

- Tu vas gentiment me lâcher cette baguette et te rendre.

- Oh ? Serait-ce un ordre ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin, Potter.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Malefoy, qu'ai-je à craindre de toi ?

Et il se retourna pour fixer son regard émeraude dans celui gris acier de Drago. Celui-ci eut un rictus crispé et murmura, dents serrées :

- Ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas tenté de te prévenir, Potter

- Hein ?

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Harry quitta sa main pour sauter dans celle du blond qui, loin de paraître ravi, semblait au contraire plus sombre encore. Sans sourire, il saisit les trois autres baguettes que le Survivant détenait, avant de les rendre à leur légitime propriétaire. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car Darius et Liam, fous de rage venaient de lui bondir dessus. Drago fit un pas en arrière avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Messieurs, je serai dehors !

Et avec un mouvement d'épaule, il enroula sa cape autour de ses élégantes épaules et sortit d'un pas ferme et sûr.

Harry accusa le premier coup de Darius en restant stoïque. Le coup l'atteignit dans les côtes mais il sembla ne rien ressentir. Agacé, le mangemort redoubla d'une gauche qui le percuta à l'aine, le faisant méchamment grimacer. Il siffla de douleur mais encaissa pour ensuite habilement éviter les deux poings de Liam, plus lent que son partenaire. Un maléfice le frôla et il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Tim avait sa baguette tranquillement pointée sur lui. Il se sentait totalement dans la peau d'une cible mouvante d'entraînement.

Harry regarda brièvement autour de lui mais nulle porte de sortie ne s'offrait à sa vue. Alors quoi ? Laisser tomber ? Le regard fou, il rit brièvement et hurla:

- Ça, jamais !

Il avança de deux pas, armant sa main. Le coup partit trop vite pour que Darius le voie et l'évite. Harry le cueilli sous le menton et l'envoya valser. Liam le réévalua aussitôt. Harry était plus petit qu'eux mais son corps était bien formé, souple et agile sans pour autant manquer de force. Il devait sans doute puiser dans sa réserve de magie inconsciemment. Le mangemort ferma son visage et sortit sa baguette.

- Doloris !

Celui-là, Harry l'avait vu venir. Il se baissa prestement. Liam se tourna vers Tim et ils acquiescèrent de concert. Un Doloris fusa droit sur le Survivant qui esquiva de justesse mais le suivant le toucha enfin. Il glapit et serra son torse de ses bras, restant debout par miracle. Il haleta lorsque le sort se relâcha pour en subir un second. Encore une fois, il resta debout. Puis Darius se dressa devant lui et le cogna dans le bas du dos. Il chuta lourdement au sol. Encore un Doloris et il se mit en position fœtale, gémissant entre ses dents serrées.

Il se savait totalement fini et à leur merci mais il tentait de contenir ses cris, refusant de leur offrir la joie de l'entendre. Encore un doloris et le monde sembla retrouver son calme. Il sentit des mains le soulever brutalement alors qu'on lui tirait violemment les bras dans le dos avant de les lier par un sortilège. Harry se débattit sans grande conviction et ne parvint qu'à se prendre un coup supplémentaire dans le ventre. Il expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons et s'affaissa dans les bras des mangemorts qui ricanèrent.

- On fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas, fillette ?

Même s'il avait voulu répondre, il n'aurait pas pu. Il jeta un regard désolé sur le café et vit que son patron le fixait. Il secoua doucement la tête et articula un pardon silencieux avant de baisser la tête, finalement vaincu. Il respirait de nouveau mais très doucement, craignant les réactions de son corps maltraité. Les mangemorts lui lançaient des piques verbales mais il était bien trop las pour les écouter.

Enfin, ils passèrent la porte du café faisant sonner la clochette d'entrée. Le bruit était crystallin mais Harry le perçus comme un glas funèbre. Après trois ans et des efforts immenses, il s'était fait prendre par ces maudits mangemorts.

Drago tourna vaguement la tête à leur sortie avant de se redresser et de les accompagner. Harry ne marchait pas: il était traîné par les mangemorts. Il dodelina de la tête et la lassitude et la douleur lui permirent de se laisser aller à l'inconscience. Il sentait que son futur réveil ne lui plairait sans doute pas.

Le Patron du bar parvint enfin à s'extirper de sous le bar et il hurla de rage. Impuissant, il avait été totalement impuissant ! En voyant les mangemorts débarquer, il avait vu rouge et leur avait brutalement demander de mettre les voiles. Les mangemorts l'avait à peine regarder avant de l'envoyer valdinguer dans les tables. Le serveur avait voulu l'aider mais à peine avait-il esquissé un geste qu'il se vit subir le même sort que son chef.

Encore une fois, il hurla de rage et rampa péniblement vers son serveur. Il le vit soulever la poitrine brièvement et se sentit rassuré : il était vivant. Enfin, il regarda son corps pataud et constata qu'il était dans un sale état. Un doux piaillement attira alors son attention et il vit avec surprise une superbe chouette blanche se poser sur un reste de table près de lui. Puis il tilta, Harry lui avait demandé, au début de sa visite de l'appartement du dessus s'il pouvait avoir un oiseau dans l'habitacle.

Hedwige émit un bruit ressemblant à une espèce de froufroutement et tourna sa jolie tête sur le côté. Avisant le bloc note de son serveur, il le saisit, griffonna une note et la tendit à la chouette qui lui tendit en retour une de ses pattes. Il l'enroula autour, espérant qu'il tienne et la chouette émit un froufrou avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile à travers la porte restée ouverte.

Hedwige obliqua au sud-ouest et profita d'un vent arrière pour foncer vers le meilleur destinataire possible pour la lettre. Comme tous les hiboux de sorcier, elle avait été entraînée dès la naissance à reconnaître les essences magiques des sorciers et à les retrouver grâce à des traces si infimes qu'eux seuls savaient les suivre.

Sirius était paisiblement installé dans le jardin du Square Grimmaud, bichonnant son ami Buck l'hyppogriffe. Il aimait prendre le temps de passer du temps avec la créature à qui il devait la vie. Si la chimère n'avait pas été condamnée à mort, jamais Harry n'aurait pu la libérer pour venir le chercher, lui, certes mais il lui avait rendu bien des services depuis. Il lui lissait les plumes avec soins tout en enlevant celles abîmées.

Buck ronronnait presque, les yeux fermés lorsqu'il capta un bruit. Il tourna sa tête d'aigle et poussa un cri. Sirius suivit le regard de son compagnon et aperçut alors sa messagère préférée. Hedwige se posa sur son bras, remonta sur son épaule avec adresse et tendit sa patte. Sirius fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas le genre de Harry d'omettre le fourreau à message et surtout, ce n'était pas son écriture.

_« Harry capturé par les mangemorts, ai rien pu faire, pardon. »_

Il regarda Hedwige et lui demanda.

- Le patron du bar ?

Hedwige froufrouta en réponse et s'envola. Sirius jura comme un charretier, rentra comme une tornade dans sa maison et donna l'alerte. Buck le regarda faire en se demandant pourquoi sa séance de thalasso était si brusquement interrompue...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il venait de trouver encore pire que son réveil et sa sonnerie stridente, définitivement pire : La douche glacée sur corps abîmé, les mains liées, deux mangemorts le fixant avec un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Il émergea péniblement de son sommeil forcé et le sol fut la première chose qu'il vit. Des pavés de pierre noire entretenu avec soin. Il put même entrapercevoir son reflet mais détourna les yeux. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait ainsi prostré sur le sol et il en avait honte. Il fit un rapide check up de son corps en bougeant chaque partie avec prudence. A priori, rien de cassé mais il avait de nombreuses contusions.

Les responsables de son état l'encadraient avec fierté. Pour Liam, Darius et Tim, c'était le summum de leur triomphe: ils avaient trouvé le survivants et l'avaient ramené à leur dame. Celle-ci les fixait sans les voir, regardant par delà leurs épaules pour apercevoir l'élément perturbateur qui était enfin sien. Elle se leva et le silenece se fit dans la salle. Le manoir était immense, après tout, Bellatrix descendait des grandes familles de sang pur et en avait hérité son sang, certes mais aussi sa fortune. Postés tout autour de la salle, les mangemorts la regardait marcher lentement vers leur prisonnier.

En prenant le pouvoir, Bellatrix avait changé. Elle avait toujours été folle et cela se voyait encore et toujours dans son maintien un peu bancal et dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Mais elle avait une certaine majesté qui était renforcée par ses habits, bien plus luxueux qu'autrefois et par l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait été la favorite de Voldemort et était désormais son héritière, cruelle et vicieuse, tout comme lui.

- Mes amis, le sieur Potter semble avoir décidé de ses joindre à nous!

Les mangemorts rirent dans un bel sensemble et les trois gardiens de Harry s'écartèrent pour la laisser approcher. Harry leva le regard et fusilla Bellatrix du regard. Elle le détailla avec attention, vit ses cheveux long, ses habits moldus et explosa de rire.

- Le survivant ne vaut plus grand chose mais tu vas bien nous servir, petit Potter.

Puis, se tournant vers ses trois sbires.

- Messieurs, félicitation pour votre capture, considérez-vous en vacance, vous avez bien travaillé.

Les trois hommes se rengorgèrent de fierté et allèrent rejoindre les bords de la salle. Harry se retrouvait seul au milieu de la salle, mal à l'aise sous le regard de tous les mangemorts dont certains ricanaient ouvertement. Puis il vit deux jambes campées devant lui et remonta jusqu'à rencontrer le regard de leur propriétaire. Il tenta alors de se relever, ne voulant pas rester à ses pieds.

A grand peine, il ramena ses jambes sous lui, remonta un genou, prit appui et finalement se redressa, déséquilibré par ses bras fermement liés dans son dos. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête et au moment où il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de tenter de faire le fier devant la cheffe des mangemorts, il sentit une baguette pointer sous ses côtes.

- Doloris

Elle avaitpresque murmuré le sort mais peu importait le volume sonore avec lequel on prononçait un sort si la volonté et les prérequis étaient présents. Le doloris remonta rapidement toutes ses terminaisons nerveuse et cette fois, il chuta au sol, tremblant mais retenant ses cris. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux mais il ne pleurait pas. Jamais il ne leur offrirai une telle joie.

- Demain, petit Potter, tu m'appelera "reine" devant le peuple sorcier. Et alors, les mangemorts auront l'aura de terreur nécessaire pour commencer une domination plus stricte.

- Ja...jamais!

- Ah! Doloris.

Harry se roula en boule, se mordant sauvagement les lèvres. Le gout du sang lui donna la nausée.

- Parce que tu crois avoir le choix?

Et elle lui tourna le dos sur ces mots, laissant son sort le torturer encore. Cela ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle franchit la magnifique porte de la salle. Les mangemorts quittèrent alors leur place avec la ferme intention de joeur avec leur nouvel "hote". Harry oscillait entre conscience et inconscience.

- Reculez, bande de rapaces, si vous nous l'abîmez comment voudriez-vous qu'on le montre à la foule!

Drago se tenait droit et sa voix portait loin. Il désigna deux mangemorts au hasard et leir intima de le suivre avec l'otage. Harry fut soulevé sans cérémonie et trainé dans les couloirs. L'héritier de Serpentard ouvrit une porte et fit un signe aux deux sbires qui balancèrent joyeusement Harry dedans avant de faire demi tour et de ressortir en claquant la porte.

Harry se tortilla alors sur le sol pour se mettre assis et recula tant bien que mal contre un des murs il regarda alors sa nouvelle chambre. Etrangement, c'était bel et bien une chambre avec un lit double, une armoire et une fenètre qui délivrait une lumière crue. Puis ses yeux revinrent vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé de la chambre. Ce dernier le regardait avec lassitude et ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de là où il se tenait.

Le blond était plus grand que dans son souvenir, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement ramené en arrière avec quelque mèche qui retombait sur son front. Une cape noire, un costume de qualité, il ressemblait toujours à un aristocrate mais avec la carrure d'un homme et plus celle d'un enfant. Harry en comparaison était plus petit mais mieux batti, des cheveux bien plus long et un air de défit qui rappelait leurs affrontement de Poudlard.

Tous deux avaient changé et le temps n'avait que marqué leur différence de façon plus nette.

- Alors malefoy, tu contemples ta victoire?

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui la première fois que je suis entré dans ce bar?

Son ton devint agressif. Il poursuivit son discours sans bouger mais en serrant les poings, le toisant de sa position:

- Tu pensais que je te reconnaitrais pas sans tes lunettes, avec tes cheveux et tes habits moldus? Tsss, Je voulais te donner une chance de fuir en apparaissant, je pensais que tu l'avais saisie mais non, borné comme tu es!

Il croisa les bras et sa voix prit des accents désespérés, presque plaintifs lorsqu'il continua:

- Tu viens de donner à ma tante ce qui lui manquait pour faire basculer le monde dans la folie. Tu es un imbécile et je tenais à te le dire. Débrouilles-toi désormais!

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, murmura un _finite incantatem_ et sortit sans rien ajouter, ses pieds chaussés de bottines en daim noir martelèrent le sol et il claqua la porte derrière lui, qui vrombit alors légèrement: des sort pour empêcher le prisonnier de fuir, sans aucuns doutes.

Harry sentit ses bras se relacher, libérés du sort. Il fixa longuement la porte en tentant de comprendre la situation présente mais rien à faire. Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il dit ça? Comment l'avait-il reconnu dans ce bar et bon sang, pourquoi avait-il espéré le voir fuir en le voyant?

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses, Harry se traina lamentablement vers le lit, vit qu'on lui avait laissé un maigre drap, s'en couvrit et s'abandonna au désespoir...


	4. Chapter 4: Le marionettiste

Titre : Jeu set et match

Auteur : Devil-Akina

Rating et avertissement : Attention cette fic est rated M et cela pour une bonne raison : elle contient du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi et c'est pas faute de négociations! Elle est dure en affaire, la dame J.K. Rowling!

Par contre, cette histoire et son scénario sont à moi ! Et paf !

**_OoO_**

Alors j'aimerais dire un petit merci à deux personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi: Mon Titit qui malgré son hétérosexualité a accepté de lire mes chapitres et à Une des mes collègues de boulot que je ne citerai pas mais qui se reconnaîtra pour m'avoir obligé à écrire VITE la suite sous peine de douloureuses tortures^^

Merci à Nikushin pour sa première relecture et à toute les revieweuses, qui ont gentiment laissé un 'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Et enfin pardon pour le délai mais je suis encore en étude, mon diplôme passe avant tout! Le rythme devrait rester à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maximum!

Maintenant, place à l'histoire!

**_OoO_**

Chapitre quatrième :

**Le marionettiste**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, sonné par le repos qu'il venait de prendre, la bouche pâteuse. Il sourit vaguement en sentant un mince rayon de soleil pâle sur son visage. Il s'étira longuement et machinalement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

Il lui semblait qu'il oubliait un détail, mais quant à se rappeler quoi, pas moyen. Il se traina jusqu'à la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, prit une douche et quand il revint dans la chambre et qu'il mit enfin ses lunettes sur son nez, il réalisa le problème: il était prisonnier.

Il avait une envie de rire hystérique: une longue nuit de sommeil avait effacé l'horreur de sa situation qui lui revenait maintenant de plein fouet. Prisonnier. Il était désormais une marionette dans les mains des mangemorts.

Il retint avec peine l'envie de se jeter à la fenêtre et de tambouriner contre la porte, cela ne servirait à rien. Et de plus, il ne tenait pas à ce que des mangemorts apparaissent maintenant alors qu'il semblait bénéficier d'un répit.

Le discours de Malefoy lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il ne pouvait croire que le jeune blond avait d'une certaine façon tenté de l'aider. Cela était trop étrange au vu de leur passé commun. Il décida donc de mettre cette information de côté: il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il remonta ses jambes et s'assit en tailleur au centre du lit, vidant sa tête de ses inquiétudes, calmant son coeur et détendant son corps. Il plongea en lui-même et se mit à méditer.

Depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort et même depuis un peu avant, il s'était découvert la possibilité de faire de la magie sans baguette. Selon son ancienne professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, cela relevait de l'impossible. Néanmoins, Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la vitre qu'il avait fait disparaître devant son énorme cousin: si ça, ce n'était pas de la magie sans baguette, alors Dumbledore était un champion de claquette!*

Réalisant que sa magie était enfouie en lui, il avait lutté contre lui-même afin de maîtriser cette capacité. Il avait réussi et c'est cela qui lui avait donné la victoire sur Voldemort, le grand mage noir étant persuadé de pouvoir se reposer entièrement sur sa stupide baguette de sureau...quelle naiveté pour un homme tel que lui! Naiveté dont Harry n'avait pas fait preuve en usant de tous les subterfuges. Et cela lui avait valu la victoire.

Sa magie était toujours là, palpitante, il tendit son esprit encore, encore, toujours plus près. Et alors qu'il lui semblait pouvoir la percevoir, il ne rencontra qu'un mur. Il le palpa, poussa, força et réalisa alors qu'il était vraiment dans la mouise: sa magie avait été scellée en lui, elle était là, mais il ne pouvait pas y accéder.

Sa concentration vola en éclat et il se releva et de rage envoya un violent coup dans le mur et un autre, puis encore un autre. Pendant un instant il y avait cru, c'est surtout cela qui le mettait en colère. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer et d'exploser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

C'est ce moment que choisit un de ses geôliers pour entrer.

Harry recula jusqu'au mur le plus éloigné de la porte dès qu'il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir pour laisser la place à ses trois mangemorts préférés. S'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré, mais il préférait faire front et tenter de garder contenance afin de...de quoi au fait? Leur montrer qu'il était un dur à cuire? Ridicule! Disons que c'était plutôt pour ne pas s'effondrer alors qu'il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités.

- Regardez, messieurs, il semblerait que le sieur Potter daigne nous honorer de sa présence!

- Et il va nous suivre sans faire d'histoire au rez-de-chaussée, sans quoi nous le convaincrons à coup de doloris!

- Quel rabat-joie, Darius, _doloris_!

Harry s'en était douté, une fois encore: ces mangemorts était vraiment trop prévisible. Il encaissa la douleur, serrant les dents à s'en bloquer les machoîres et raidissant son corps. S'il tombait, il ne pourrait résister à l'envie de se mettre en boule pour tenter de se protéger.

Tim semblait s'amuser comme un fou en voyant son comparse torturer leur prisonnier, il pointa donc sa baguette à son tour et faillit lancer son propre doloris sous les yeux horifiés de Harry qui n'osait pas imaginer la douleur que pouvaient provoquer deux doloris en même temps. Heureusement, la porte dévoila Drago qui d'un ordre bref mit fin à la séance.

- Bande d'imbéciles, il me semble que Bellatrix vous a demandé de le descendre et vite et vous, vous prenez du bon temps?

- Oh, petit Drago n'est pas content?

Drago fut sur lui en deux pas, la baguette collée sous son nez.

- "Petit Drago" n'aime pas qu'on se paye sa tête alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger fissa ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Peut-être était-ce le ton glacial de sa voix, sa baguette très près du visage de Tim ou encore l'aura meurtrière que dégageait le jeune homme, toujours est-il que les trois mangemorts empoignèrent Harry la seconde suivante pour le trainer/pousser dans le couloir. Harry se débattit, mais contre trois mangemorts et leur chef, il préférait aller doucement dans ses protestations. Il tourna la tête une fois la porte franchie et vit Drago rentrer la tête dans les épaules et lancer une petite oeillade dans sa direction: son visage trahissait une profonde tristesse. Un instant plus tard, l'expression avait disparu au profit de son air noble et hautain et il les suivit.

Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui mais la décoration révélait exactement ce qu'il avait pensé: ce manoir n'avait pas d'âme. Les murs était gris, la peinture s'écaillait et parfois des pans de murs entiers avait perdu leur couverture pour dévoiler la pierre qui composait leur coeur. Nuls tableaux, tapisseries, photographies ne venait egayer l'ambiance lourde, pesante et triste du bâtiment, le faisant ressembler à un tombeau. Harry songea que tant que ce n'était pas le sien, il s'en moquait.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une petite pièce dont lun des murs était recouvert de menottes, chaînes et autres accessoire de mise en détention. Harry déglutit: une salle de torture? Dans la salle, il y avait Bellatrix, bien sûr, ainsi que deux autres mangemorts, mais c'était tout.

Drago referma la porte derrière lui et alla directement se poster en retrait de sa tante, le visage fermé, l'air sombre. Harry fut conduit contre le mur, on lui menotta les poignets et les chevilles. Les mangemorts reculèrent et rejoignirent les bords de la salle, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

Harry constata qu'aucun des mangemorts ne portait de masque et à bien y repenser, ils n'en portaient pas non plus le jour précédent. Bellatrix voulait voir ses fidèles, graver leur visage dans sa mémoire. Pour qu'il puisse moins facilement la trahir? Il l'ignorait, mais de voir ces visages à découverts tournés vers lui, un rictus collé aux lèvres, il se sentait mis à nu, à leur merci, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout!

Bellatrix le dévisageait à nouveau et entama les hostilité par un petit doloris avant de s'avancer, majestueuse dans la direction d'un Harry frémissant sous la douleur.

- Vois-tu petit Potter, au début je ne voulait mettre la main sur toi qu'afin de te tuer pour venger mon défunt maître...

- Puis vous avez réalisé qu'il n'était un demi-sang mégalomane et vous vous êtes dit que j'avais rendu service au peuple sorcier?

- _Doloris_!

Harry se flagella mentallement alors que son corps se tordait sous la douleur: provoquer Bellatrix lorsque l'on se trouvait du mauvais côté de la baguette n'était pas une bonne idée, mais alors pas du tout!

- A la prochaine interruption, les doloris ne seront pas aussi gentil, petit Potter.

Elle avait dit ça avec un ton presque désolé et Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui répondre. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, restant à un pas seulement de lui. Il la dévisageait maintenant avec une haine farouche, tirant sur ses fers sans doute dans l'espoir vain de les voir céder.

- Où en étais-je?

- A la raison pour laquelle Potter se trouve ici, ma Dame.

- _Doloris_! Darius, lorsque j'aurais besoin de tes commentaires, je te demanderai! Bien (elle reprit le contact visuel avec Harry et continua) Puis ce cher Fudge a monté cette théorie abracadabrante du complot et j'ai vu alors à quel point tu pouvait servir ma cause. Harry Potter dans les rangs des mangemorts! Les sceptiques et les indécis des rangs adverses pourront voir que leur pire crainte était en fait fondée: Harry Potter dans le camp ennemi, il n'avait tué Voldemort que pour mieux prendre sa place! C'est là que j'interviens car je me doute que tu ne comptes pas rejoindre nos rangs...

- Plutôt mourir, clama Harry haut et fort en s'arquant vers l'avant, les fers crissant sous la force qu'il déployait pour tenter de sauter sur Bellatrix.

- Oui, mourir! Ah! Mais quelle idée! Non, Potter, nous allons utiliser ton corps!

Et Harry se mit alors à rire. Les mangemorts le fixèrent. Il riait? Alors qu'on disait utiliser son corps contre sa volonté?

- Je suis immunisé contre l'impero, Bellatrix, comment veux-tu me contrôler? Hein?

- Impero? Mais qui a bien pu parler de l'impero?

Elle regarda tous ses mangemorts un par un et ils haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble, une grimace moqueuse accompagnant ce geste. Seul Malefoy resta de marbre.

- Drago, mon chéri, et si tu expliquais à Potter ton rôle dans cette histoire?

Le blond regarda d'abord le sol puis croisa le regard de sa tante et se raidit d'un coup. Il soupira et commença:

-Il y a plusieurs forme de magie. La plus connue est celle que l'on pratique à la baguette avec un mouvement de la main et un sort prononcé à haute voix. La seconde forme est celle sans baguette où il faut mentalement visualiser le sort et sa composante runique afin de le lancer. Dans les deux cas, la magie se résume à une rune et à un mot: le sort. Il existe une troisième forme qui elle se compose essentiellement de runes, les paroles n'étant là que pour encrer celle-ci dans le réél. En réutilisant la rune de l'impero et en la complexifiant on obtiens un sort dont la victime ne peut pas se défaire: le sort du marionettiste.

- Et Draco a recomposé ce sort sur mon injonction!

Bellatrix sautillait comme une gamine qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de noël en avance. Mais le sourire cruel sur ses lèvres fit trembler Harry: Drago n'avait pas tout dit et sa tante confirma en criant, presque hystérique:

- Et le plus beau, Drago, le plus beau!

- L'âme du visé quitte le corps pour s'enchaîner au jeteur de sort, laissant un corps vide et donc agissant à n'importe quelle injonction verbale. Une marionette en somme...

- Tu seras ma marrionette, petit Potter!

Elle souriait et frappait dans ses mains. Harry chercha du regard une issue et fixa malefoy qui se mordait la lèvre, les yeux emplis de colère, la main droite serrant son poignet si fort qu'il aurait sans doute une marque ensuite. Soudain, Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Un des mangemorts fit alors apparaître un coffret de nulle part et Bellatrix s'en approcha. Elle en tira une espèce de longue plume élégante ainsi que quelques instruments de mesure qu'elle donna à Drago. Il refusa de les prendre mais sa tante l'attrapa par le col pour le forcer à se baisser avant de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Drago palît puis saisit les instruments avant de se diriger vers Harry.

Il tremblait et lorsqu'il posa les instruments sur le sol et qu'il commença à marquer des points de repères, ses tremblement se changèrent en frémissement à peine perceptibles. Mais Harry, situé à quelques centimètres de lui pouvait le voir suer et marmonner tout bas. Il saisit vaguement des "j'aurais dû..." ou "pardon" mais ne comprit ni la teneur du message ni son destinataire. Enfin Drago se leva et donna la plume à sa tante, crispé.

Bellatrix s'approcha de Harry et lui caressa le bord du visage du bout de la plume. Harry releva le menton pour tenter de fuir ce contact sans grand succès. La mangemorte eut alors un sourire sadique et planta le bec de la plume dans l'épaule de Harry, sauvagement et par deux fois, hurlant presque de rire ensuite alors que Harry hurlait de douleur. Puis elle recula et Harry remarqua que nul sang ne gouttait de l'instrument, il semblait l'avoir absorbé.

Drago prit la plume et réticent, encore une fois, il revint vers Harry, s'agenouilla et traça quelques traits sur le sol. Aussitôt une douleur infernale emplit le corps de Harry qui hurla. Malefoy se crispa sous les cris mais une gifle de sa tante le remit à l'ouvrage. Harry cria, hurla, pleura même mais ne supplia pas. Puis Drago s'arrêta et regarda sa tante qui leva sa baguette. Il posa une fois encore sa plume sur le sol et seulement lui put alors entendre dans un gémissement à peine perceptible:

- Pitié...

Il leva les yeux vers Harry et vit son regard voilé par la douleur, le sang qui coulait le long de sa jambe de pantalon et il articula silencieusement...

- Pardon...

Et il traça la dernière rune. Harry sentit alors la douleur changer, devenir encore plus vive et il hurla encore et encore. Puis, brusquement, le calme revint. Le corps de Harry s'afaissa et Harry vit alors avec horreur que son corps était devant lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus le bouger. Il regarda ses mains mais ne vit que des contours brumeux. Autour de son cou, il remarqua une longue chaîne et vit que celle-ci rejoignait Drago. Son âme avait quitté son corps.

Bellatrix applaudit alors, reprise par tous les mangemorts. Elle murmura le nom du survivant et la tête de son corps se releva, le regard totalement vide, les lèvres closes. La tortionnaire ordonna qu'on relâche le corps qui ne tomba pas une fois libre. La douleur ne semblait plus avoir de prise sur l'enveloppe vide.

Harry cria mais personne ne semblait l'entendre désormais, il donna l'ordre à son corps de retourner à lui mais rien n'y fit. Flottant étrangement au-dessus du sol, Harry sentit qu'il avait perdu cette fois-ci. Drago eut un tremblement et une unique larme toucha le sol, vite absorbée par le dallage froid.

Les mangemorts retirèrent ses habits à Harry et le fantôme ne put que voir la raison de sa souffrance lors du traçage du sort. Depuis ses clavicules jusqu'à son aine, des runes étaient gravées dans sa peau, sur son torse et dans son dos. Le sang avait coulé en sillon, souillant son pantalon et ses dessous. Une fois nu, Bellatrix ordonna qu'on le lave avant de le vêtir d'un costume plus seyant à ses futures activités. Drago choisit de partir à ce moment et Harry, contraint de le suivre, ne vit pas les gestes de Bellatrix sur son corps.

Drago semblait courir tant les couloirs étaient brouillés pour Harry. Enfin il s'arrêta devant une porte, murmura un mot de passe et entra. La porte se refermant fonça droit dans Harry en forme de fantôme qui mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Il passa à travers et jeta un regard noir à la pauvre porte.

Drago alla droit dans sa salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Il se précipita presque dessous et se frotta si vigoureusement que sa peau devint rouge. Harry le regardait faire, vaguement étonné de son comportement mais occupé à analyser sa propre situation.

Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup s'éloigner de Malefoy mais il pouvait tourner autour, venir près de lui ou s'éloigner, dans les limites de la longueur de sa chaîne, bien sûr. Il était désespéré mais bientôt, son désespoir se vit remplacé par de la colère. Colère qui se transforma en rage. Il tendit la main vers un flacon de shampooing posé sur le bord de l'évier, l'attrapa et de colère le lança contre le mur ou il explosa, libérant son contenu qui gicla jusque sur les parois de la douche.

- Qui est là? Demanda alors Malefoy

Seul le silence lui répondit et le blond retourna à sa douche. Harry regardait la traînée de savon contre le mur et réalisa qu'il avait pu toucher quelque chose sous le coup de la colère et même mieux, l'utiliser. Il tenta alors de faire comme pour un patronus: il imagina la scène qui le mettait le plus en rogne et avança sa main vers le miroir enbué. Il le traversa sans laisser de traces.

Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé, la première fois, il avait seulement ressenti. Il se laissa envahir par une rage terrible et cette fois sa main rencontra le miroir. Et il écrivit du bout de son doigt:

"Je suis là"

Puis il sourit et laissa sa rage retomber. Les tourments de ses geôlier ne faisaient que commencer: il avait encore une arme à disposition et comptait bien s'en servir.

Et lorsque Drago Malefoy sortit de sa douche, il ne put que lire l'inscription et la lumière revint dans son regard.

- Je le savais!

**_OoO_**

"_(...)si ça, ce n'était pas de la magie sans baguette, alors Dumbledore était un champion de claquette!_"

*Quoique avec Dumby, on ne sait jamais...

**_OoO_**

Voilà un chapitre qui a mis du temps à être écrit mais oh combien jouissif pour moi =P

Avant de sortir les armes blanches pour me menacer, rappelez-vous que je fais de l'escrime médiévale et que les couteaux, j'adore ça! Le chapitre cinq est déjà sur le feu, patience, donc, mesdames!


	5. Chapter 5: Invisible ou pas!

Titre : Jeu set et match

Auteur : Devil-Akina

Rating et avertissement : Attention cette fic est rated M et cela pour une bonne raison : elle contient du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi et c'est pas faute de négociations! Elle est dure en affaire, la dame J.K. Rowling!

Je revandique le scénario et l'histoire qui est racontée ici, par contre!

**_OoO_**

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de l'attente concernant ce chapitre. J'avais promis quelques semaines et avec les révisions pour mes examens, elles se sont tranformées en mois, ce que je regrette. J'espère que vous êtes encore là car mon inspirations est revenue.

Pour faire bref, j'ai plusieurs excuses: mes exas, certes mais aussi une recherche d'emploi et des soucis de coeur, bref du lourd. Bonnes nouvelles: J'ai eu mon diplome de libraire et côté coeur, c'est plus paisible.

Merci, comme toujours à Nikushin qui relit mes chapitres avant publications et qui écoute patiemment mes délires et envies avec le sourire.

Merci à mes partenaires d'escrime qui me pousse à continuer et qui me menace du fil de leur lame quand je tarde (autant vous dire que j'ai failli me faire trucider sur ce coup)

Et enfin, merci à toutes les reviews, ceci est ma première fic et j'avoue que votre soutien m'aide et me pousse à me surpasser. Merci également à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic, même sans review, c'est un cadeau que vous me faites et je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur!

Sur ce, Enjoy!

**_OoO_**

Chapitre cinquième :

**Invisible...ou pas?**

_Et lorsque Drago Malefoy sortit de sa douche, il ne put que lire l'inscription et la lumière revint dans son regard._

_- Je le savais!_

Harry fut surpris. Comment Drago pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait écrire ça. Cela lui était venu sur une impulsion, par une volonté de prouver encore son existence malgré son sort des plus déplorable.

Malefoy caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription et releva la tête, un étrange sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Harry vit ce sourire et son regard se porta ensuite plus bas. Nom de... Malefoy était nu, totalement nu, comme au jour de sa naissance, nu!

Si on avait dit à Harry qu'un fantôme pouvait rougir, il aurait éclaté de rire. Ceux de poudlard avaient certes prouvé qu'ils ressentaient encore des émotions mais Harry sentait ses joues rougir furieusement. Il détourna le regard et tenta d'effacer le souvenir de la nudité de son ennemi de toujours de ses pensées. Mais une soudaine impulsion le fit se retourner de nouveau et admirer le corps dévoilé sous ses yeux.

Malefoy était plus grand que lui, certes, mais son corps n'avait rien de maigre, au contraire. Un torse mince mais musclé, des épaules solides et des bras gracieux à la musculature fine. Son ventre plat, marqué par quelques plis trahissant des abdominaux en béton et enfin, si on suivait la ligne de poil blond, son...

Harry cessa là son exploration, se refusant à l'inéluctable vérité: Malefoy avait un corps à se damner. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le jeune homme noua une serviette autour de sa taille et essuya consciencieusement ses cheveux, les ebouriffant par la même occasion. Il passa sa main dedans et les ramena tranquillement en arrière.

Drago tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, cherchant sans doute à apercevoir Harry mais celui-ci était bien invisible et Drago parut découragé: Harry s'était manifesté, la belle affaire si la seule qu'il pouvait faire était d'écrire un banal message sur un miroir embué! Ses yeux gris se portèrent sur la trace de liquide sur le mur et il vit la bouteille explosée au sol et son sourire revint: il n'avait pas rêvé.

Harry le regarda ensuite sortir de la salle de bain, ignorant des pensées pleines d'espoir de Drago à son intention. Le blond se pelotonna sous les couvertures, toujours nu et ferma ensuite les yeux, éteignant la lumière de la chambre d'un bref mais efficace coup de baguette.

Harry se laissa flotter au dessus du lit. Il n'avait pas sommeil, pas faim, pas soif et aucun moyen de s'enfuir: un spectre, c'est tout ce qu'il était. Il se laissa glisser vers le lit et le traversa sans pein, passant à travers le plancher pour arriver dans la salle en dessous. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire et tourna vivement la tête de droite et de gauche afin de voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Il venait inconsciemment de trouver le moyen d'exploiter sa condition: nulle porte ne pouvait le retenr et espionner devenait alors un jeu d'enfant pour peu que son point d'attache – Drago – veuille bien se mettre en marche. Mais ledit Drago semblait bien parti pour dormir toute la nuit et cela, Harry ne put rapidement plus le supporter: il était condamné à rester éveillé? Et bien, Malefoy aussi!

De nouveau, il sentit la colère courir le long de son corps fantomatique et il sut qu'il pouvait agir. Et il le fit.

La gifle partit à toute vitesse et percuta la joue de Malfoy, lui repoussant violemment la tête sur le côté. Le jeune homme jaillit de son lit à la vitesse de la lumière, sa baguette en main, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche dans l'espoir de surprendre son agresseur. Mais seule la nuit lui répondit.

Harry, qui étrangement malgré l'obscurité ambiante, voyait comme en plein jour eut rapidement le plaisir de voir la joue de Malefoy se colorer de rouge et lorsque le jeune homme alluma la lumère pour aller se rafraichir le visage, il se sentit coupable.

Malefoy, d'une façon ou d'une autre semblait se soucier de lui. A bien y réfléchir, ses expressions de tristesse apparaissaient toujours lorsque sa situation se dégradait et n'avait-il pas murmuré un "désolé" lors de sa torture qui l'avait privé de son corps? Et les réactions violentes de Bellatrix à son égard, comment les considérer?

Il secoua la tête et vit malefoy revenir dans la chambre et jeter un nouveau regard circulaire. Il soupira ensuite et s'assit sur son lit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il inspira comme s'il allait parler avant de se reprendre, de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en se massant l'arrête du nez et il se laissa finalement tomber en arrière sur son lit.

Harry l'observa regarder le plafond et vit progressivement ses paupières se fermer. Finalement, il se rendormit ainsi, les pieds pendant dans le vide, la lumière allumé, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et au matin, après l'avoir regardé dormir toute la nuit d'un sommeil agité, Harry avait prit une décision, il allait l'observer et tenter de savoir s'il pouvait se révéler une aide. Et, regardant ses mains fantomatiques, il décida qu'il allait tenter d'expérimenter les capacités que lui offrait ce corps invisible et intouchable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Loin de là, dans un lieu inconnu bénéficiant de la protection d'un gardien du secret._

- Et tu dis que Harry serait emprisonné quelque part? Sirius, Harry est si bien caché que s'il ne nous l'avait pas dit à Hermione ou moi, nous ne l'aurions jamais retrouvé.

- Ron, tu penses vraiment que je vous réunirais si Harry n'était pas vraiment en danger?

- Mais comment peux-tu donner crédit à un mot porté par une chouette?

- Si c'était n'importe quelle chouette, je m'en moquerais mais il s'agissait d'Hedwige! Tu pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chouette dont le plumage est aussi blanc?

Hermione, le visage grave prit le mot des mains de Sirius et le retourna, cherchant une preuve, un indice mais seul les quelques mots du patron apparaissaient. Elle prit une plume et se leva.

- Que fais-tu Hermy, ma puce?

Ecrivons à Harry et s'il ne répond pas...nous saurons ce qu'il en est.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, Harry eut envie de rire. Au réveil, Drago n'avait plus rien de l'élégant jeune homme pompeusement aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles. Oh non, il ressemblait plutôt à un zombie qui se serait coiffé à coup d'aspirateur. Ses yeux étaient lourdement cernés et étaient tout petit. Il se leva rapidement pour ensuite peiner à mettre un pied devant l'autre en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Harry aurait bien placé un tapis sur sa trajectoire ou une peau de banane, juste pour voir s'il était capable de les esquiver avec cette tête là.

Il le suivit dans la salle de bain (il n'avait pas vraiment le choix) et dut cependant se reprendre. Sa tête était encore ensommeillée mais une autre partie de son anatomie était quant à elle très bien réveillée. Harry tenta de ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain mais la chaîne qui le reliait à Malefoy l'empêcha d'échapper au supplice de voir l'eau rouler le long de son corps.

Il gémit et Malefoy passa alors la tête par la porte de la douche en regardant dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna sous l'eau chaude. Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte: il avait gémit et Malefoy l'avait entendu. Merlin, ainsi la colère n'était pas la seule chose qui le rendait matériel...

Dans l'après-midi, il suivit Malefoy dans les couloirs de l'immense propriété. Il profitait de son immatérialité pour passer à travers les murs afin de tenter de savoir ce qu'on avait pu faire de son corps mais il fit chou blanc. Dépité, il se tourna vers la contemplation du monde mangemorien. Fasciné et dégouté, il en vit certains partir pour le combat alors que d'autres revenaient, parfois couverts de sang.

Malefoy était froid avec tous, son visage figé dans son expression qu'il avait arborré tout au long de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Harry voyait également l'expression des mangemorts qui lui montraient des signes de respects, souvent mêlée à une sorte de dégout.

Le soir venu, il n'avait rien apprit d'interessant et observa son "hôte" refaire son petit manège du soir précédant.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry le contemplait de nouveau en réflechissant et décida de tester les moyens de se rendre matériel. Invoquer la colère ne lui demandait pas tant d'effort une fois qu'il eut compris comment faire. Puis il se souvint avoir pu parler et tenta de se remémorer l'emotion qui l'avait traversé à ce moment là.

Après de multiples essais, agacé, voire même fou de rage de ne pas parvenir à pousser un simple souffle audible, il voulu hurler de rage et frappa du poing le mur en criant.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, oublia d'écarter les couvertures et s'étalla lamentablement sur le sol de sa chambre. Il grommela et leva soudain le regard. Il écarquilla les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de secouer sa tête. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il ne vit que l'obscurité de sa chambre.

- Harry?

Ledit Harry fixa alors Malefoy sans comprendre. Celui-ci avait fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction et passait maintenant avec acharnement ses mains à travers Harry qui rougit et s'éleva afin d'éviter l'espèce de contact nébuleux des bras de Malefoy.

Malefoy laissa finalement retomber ses bras et soupira. Il retourna vers le lit, ramassa les couvertures qui l'avaient suivi dans sa chute et se recoucha, un bras sur ses yeux.

Une fois encore, Harry termina la nuit en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer et en conclut que Malefoy avait pu le voir.

Le jour suivant se déroula comme le précédant et celui d'après fut aussi le même. Harry désespérait, cherchant son corps, tentant de le sentir sans succès et défoulant sa frustration sur le pauvre Drago qui ignorait les envies de son hôte infortuné.

Le quatrième jour de sa captivité apporta des nouvelles fraîches. Harry assista au réveil d'un Drago grognon qui portait quelques marques de sa frustration nocturne. Un hématome qui virait au noir sur une de ses épaules montrait sa fureur de la nuit et quelques marques de griffures marquait son flanc, ses bras et une de ses joues..

Malefoy observa le bleu dans le miroir et demanda encore une fois:

- Harry?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et Harry le vit frapper le miroir de toutes ses forces en poussant un grognement de rage. Il observa ensuite le sang goutter de sa main. Malefoy banda sa main à la va-vite et sortit après avoir enfilé une chemise, un pantalon élégant noir et enfin sa cape de mangemort.

Il ne la mettait pas habituellement et Harry sentit un intérêt nouveau pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Ils traversèrent le manoir rapidement et entrèrent dans le hall principal. Harry fixa le mur où il avait été enchaîné et vit quelques traces sanglantes qui témoignait de sa présence en chair et en os quelques jours avant.

Malefoy se posta vers un des mur et fixa la petite estrade qui semblait réservée à la dirigeante des mangemorts. Bellatrix ne le fit pas attendre très longtemps et avec elle apparurent une bonne trentaine de mangemorts. Elle jeta à peine un regard à Drago en traversant la salle et en allant s'assoir sur son trône improvisé. Les mangemorts se postèrent dans la salle.

Et Harry finalement le vit, se vit. Dénué d'expression, marchant comme un automate, son corps rejoignit Bellatrix. Il se posta à son côté et lorsque la reine mangemorte lui murmura quelques mots, il blêmit en le voyant s'agenouiller et donner un baise-main. Il resta ensuite à genou, comme un chien bien dressé, la tête courbée. Harry eut envie de vomir.

Drago s'avança alors et posa un genou à terre devant l'assemblée et surtout, en face de sa tante.

- Vous m'avez demandé, ma tante?

Bellatrix le fixa et coula un regard vers le corps de Harry avant de répondre sèchement.

- Combien de temps, Drago?

- Quelques jours, cinq, peut-être six.

- Bien.

Drago reprit sa place contre le mur et Harry continua de fixer son corps, avide. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts faisaient leurs rapports à leur maîtresse d'une voix passionnée et Bella commentait d'un ton posé. Elle les dirigeait avec classe et calme mais son regard était acéré.

Enfin, le dernier mangemort donna son rapport et Bellatrix se leva, digne et royale dans une robe noire ajustée à sa taille par un corset serré. Le corps de Harry se leva alors et vint prendre son bras, comme un amant. Cela fut de trop pour Harry qui se précipita vers elle. Entravé par sa chaîne, il ne parvint pas à s'approcher à moins de deux mètres et de rage se jeta sur les mangemorts alentours.

Drago, bouche bée, fixait un fantôme et le regardait griffer, frapper, mordre ? Les mangemorts qui reculaient pour finalement se mettre hors de porté d'une menace qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient voir. Mais Drago, lui, voyait très clairement l'ombre fantomatique bondir de l'un à l'autre, déchaînée et furieuse.

- Harry...

Le souffle passa ses lèvres et lorsqu'il vit sa tante venir droit sur lui, sa baguette levée, il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

Harry se retourna lorsqu'un cri de souffrance déchira l'air. Il se retourna et vit Malefoy sur le sol se tordre de douleur alors que sa tante le frappait du pied. Harry se précipita et la repoussa sans peine et Bellatrix chercha alors l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de frapper son traître de neveu mais ne vit rien.

Drago gémit alors péniblement et se remit debout.

- Je t'en prie...

Un souffle mais Harry l'entendit aussi clairement que s'il l'avait hurlé devant la salle. Il redevint invisible pour Drago qui soupira de soulagement avant de sentir la baguette de sa tante contre sa poitrine.

- Il peut agir!

- ...

- Il peut AGIR!

Elle le gifla et remarqua alors la griffure sur la joue de Drago.

- ...Et tu le savais...

Elle semblait furibonde et Drago déglutit. Harry sursauta lorsqu'elle ordonna d'un voix glaciale à tous les mangemorts présents de sortir. Tous, sauf trois, que Harry connaissait personnellement.

- Essaierais-tu de me trahir, Drago?

- ...je...

Une nouvelle gifle et Drago baissa la tête alors que Darius donnait un coup de coude à Tim en pouffant méchamment de rire. Liam affichait un simple rictus empli de mépris et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malsain.

- Tu m'as dit que le sort continuerait encore un ou deux jours. D'ici là, n'espère pas sortir de la chambre qui t'est assignée. _Ils_ paieront pour ta faute.

Drago sembla vouloir protester et Bellatrix le coupa.

- Peu importe tes excuses. Tu devras relancer le sort dans deux jours et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon neveu que tu peux penser échapper à mon courroux. Comme je l'ai dit, _ils_ paieront à ta place...

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle dans un froissement de tissu. Les trois gaillards raccompagnèrent Drago, dont le visage semblait figé en un masque d'horreur, à sa chambre dans laquelle ils le poussèrent avant de fermer la porte. Il lui avait confisqué sa baguette et le cliquetis de la porta indiqua à Drago qu'il l'avaient fermée à clé.

Harry avait suivi la scène, horrifié mais malgré sa colère, il n'avait pas agi. Mais en voyant l'expression de Drago, il lui sembla qu'un élément lui manquait et que ce dernier expliquait le comportement étrange de Drago à son égard. Qui étaient ces "ils" que Bellatrix avait mentionné en disant vouloir se venger sur eux?

Le blond marcha comme un automate vers son lit. Il serra le poing à s'en faire blanchir les articulations et frappa le matelas encore et encore. Harry le regarda, médusé. Le visage de Malefoy qu'il alla observer laissa passer une palette d'émotions qui lui coupèrent le souffle. La peur se mêlait à la colère et à la tristesse. Lorsqu'il cessa Harry vit quelques gouttes tomber sur le matelas malmené et vit les yeux de Malefoy, clos, déborder de larmes alors que ses lèvres laissaient échapper une litanie de "désolé" murmurés comme une prière.

Malefoy pleura longtemps avant d'aller se rincer le visage. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi dans son canapé, sans bouger, à regarder son plafond. Harry, posté au dessus de lui le regardait et se demandait en se retournant ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si passionnant aux vieilles poutres. La nuit venue, Malefoy murmura:

- Harry?

Il ne répondit pas et malefoy après avoir crispé son visage s'endormit. La nuit fut agitée pour lui.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, se traîna à la douche et revint vers le canapé ou il s'assit, jambes écartées, le visage posé sur ses paumes, les coudes sur les cuisses. Il resta ainsi prostré et se mit soudainement à parler.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses tout ça, je ne voulais pas qu'ils te trouvent, je ne voulais rien de tout ça... Je voulais... Je voulais... Je ne sais pas...

Harry l'écoutait et renversé, la tête à l'envers, il regardait le visage de Malefoy par en- dessous alors que celui-ci parlait. Son visage ne ressemblait pas à celui de Malefoy. Sous le masque de froideur, Harry découvrait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, Potter c'est que je voulais que tu puisses tous nous sauver. Sauver ce monde de la folie des mangemorts. Tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux le refaire ! Enfin, du moins tu le pouvais. Je voulais que tu sois ce héro que j'ai toujours cru voir en toi. Mais je n'ai trouvé qu'un homme et même si celui-ci avait les traits du héro, il avait abandonné. Je ne voulait pas créer ce sort, je n'ai pas eu le choix... Je ne voulais pas...tout ça...

Sa voix s'éteignit sur un gémissement et soudainement il entendit un bruissement. Une voix douce s'éleva du vide:

- Je n'ai jamais été ce héro. Je ne souhaite pas l'être.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, le corps d'harry apparaissait progressivement. Son visage fantomatique ne portait que la cicatrice, ses lunettes avait disparu et ses cheveux semblaient voler dans une brise imaginaire tandis sa silhouette se troublait sans cesse. Autour de son cou, une chaîne qui le reliait à lui. Il semblait désolé.

- Ha...Harry. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé.

- Non, Je suis là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, Malefoy, je ne peux rien pour toi ni pour ce monde. Voldemort était prévisible et son ambition, bien que démesurée, était tempérée par le monde sorcier qui se rebellait tout entier contre lui. Bellatrix...c'est autre chose.

- Mais tu es toujours là et...

- Non, Malefoy, je suis là mais je ne peux pas, pas seul. Le monde sorcier ne veut plus de moi, on me pense traître alors que j'ai tout donné, je n'ai plus rien, Malefoy et je n'ai plus envie.

Sur ces paroles, il disparut à nouveau. Drago le regarda s'évanouir progressivement jusqu'à fixer le vide. Harry détourna la tête. Sa peine et son envie de comprendre lui avait donné la possibilité de comprendre au moins un point. Malefoy le pensait héro et il croyait en lui. Il avait dû lui dire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il recherchait.

Soudain l'ambiance sembla se pétrifier et Harry sentit son cou se serrer subitement. Malefoy le vit redevenir visible alors que la chaîne sembla se morceler: le sort se défaisait. Il n'avait pas pris en compte l'incroyable puissance magique que possédait Harry et qui contrecarrait la longueur du sort. Il le regarda se débattre alors que lentement il reprenait substance.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Harry...

Un murmure, un souffle mais qui pourtant atteignit les oreilles de Harry. La chaîne sembla soudain se relâcher et alors qu'il disparaissait, rejoignant son corps, il s'approcha de Malefoy et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard.

Et il disparut.

**_OoO_**

Voilà un chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de réflexions. Je voulais intégrer un début d'attirance entre Harry et Drago mais ne voulais pas gacher ce moment en en mettant trop. J'espère avoir réussi.

Les personnages tels que je les ai remaniés sont difficile à manoeuvrer car ils sont très indépendants. Du temps a passé depuis Poudlard et ils ont vécu leur chemin de vie dans deux monde opposés.

Je vais tenter de reprendre un rythme de parution plus sympatique, en espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre! N'hésitez pas à user, voire même à abuser du bouton review, c'est en relisant vos commentaire que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration.

Merci encore!


	6. Chapter 6: Mouvements

Rating et avertissement : Attention cette fic est rated M et cela pour une bonne raison : elle contient du yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !

Disclaimer : Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling? Le scénario, c'est à moi donc pas toucher! My preciousssssss

**_OoO_**

Je vous avais promis un rythme plus rapide? Et bah c'est ra-té! Je peux vous donner toutes les excuses du monde mais la vérité est si simple: syndrôme de la page blanche.

Je sais où je veux mener cette histoire mais là, plus moyen de trouver comment mettre tout ça en forme! Finalement, un petit voyage de trois semaine en Espagne en septembre et un nouveau voyage que je viens de commencer au Canada m'ont permis de pondre ce chapitre. Il s'y passe pas mal de chose et j'espère avoir bien rendu la situation particulière des deux principaux protagonistes.

Merci, comme toujours à toutes celle qui postent des commentaire, c'est génial de savoir que vous êtres là malgré l'attente.

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je fais faire de mon mieux pour vous pondre le prochain au plus vite!

Kissous!

**_OoO_**

Chapitre sixième :

**Mouvements**

Des voix, du mouvement et une sensation de vertige continue, omniprésente et pénible… Il ne bougea pas, cependant et bien lui en prit car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans une pièce remplie de mangemorts. Sans oublier leur maîtresse, Bellatrix, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

Son corps lui semblait lourd, pataud et encombrant et surtout, il s'y sentait totalement étranger. Sa tête bourdonnait comme si un nid de guêpes avait élu domicile sous son cuir chevelu. Il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de ces bruits s'il n'avait fallut pour ce faire secouer sa tête dans tous les sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine d'attirer sur lui une attention non désirée. Ses sens étaient saturés comme si son cerveau peinait soudainement à traiter les informations sensorielles lui parvenant.

Heureusement la désorientation ne dura pas et les bourdonnements cessèrent d'eux-mêmes il put se concentrer sur l'échange des mangemorts autour de lui. Celui-ci était vif, passionné, les participants donnaient leur avis tout en écoutant celui des autres. Il semblait à Harry qu'ils discutaient de leur futurs plan de bataille, sans doute pour élargir leur influence dans le monde sorcier mais il n'en était pas sûr car à peine une minute d'écoute plus tard, il avait perdu le fil.

Pour sa défense, les longs discours le barbaient et il lui fallait généralement qu'une ou deux petites minutes d'écoute pour sentir la fatigue due à l'ennui l'envahir. Pour échapper à ce remix des cours d'histoire assommant de Bins façon mangemorts, il lui aurait fallut dévoiler le retour de son âme dans son corps, ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Il était donc condamné à subir cette torture sans bouger et sans montrer le moindre signe d'ennui. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure à imaginer les pires tortures à faire subir à ses geôliers, il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique pensée en tête :

« Au secours ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buck s'ennuyait ferme. Son maître le délaissait et passait tout son temps avec le rouquin et sa brunette.

Et son plumage alors ? Il ne pouvait pas voler librement et ainsi l'entretenir en vol. Et s'il perdait son imperméabilité aérienne, hein ? Il en aurait bien touché un mot à Sirius à sa façon : des coups de bec sur sa caboche entêtée jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne mais le noiraud avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Sa seule consolation était son amie aux yeux d'or, la belle chouette au plumage de neige. Elle avait toujours un mot à son intention. Mais ce matin-là, elle était partie en vitesse, préoccupée et apparemment chargée d'une mission délicate et importante. Par les plumes du patriarche, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la suivre afin de la protéger ! C'est pourquoi, pour la centième fois au moins de la journée, il lança un regard courroucé à la fenêtre au-dessus de lui en direction de humains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Merlin, Dieu ou même Rogue en slip, par pitié, sortez-moi de là ! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Entre les crampes persistantes de ses jambes, son dos qui implorait un répit et sa maudite vessie qui se rappelait à lui de plus en plus souvent, il envisageait d'envoyer voler sa résolution de rester planqué pour se dévoiler. Quelqu'un avait dû entendre sa supplique car Bellatrix annonça (enfin) la fin de la séance. Aux oreilles de Harry, cette déclaration sonna aux oreilles comme un doux carillon.

Ce fut donc presque avec plaisir qu'il suivit Bellatrix à travers les couloirs. Lorsqu'elle l'enferma dans une petite pièce attenante à une salle de bain avec l'ordre de soulager son corps et de se laver, il dut se retenir de crier de joie.

Une fois la tante de Drago partie et sa vessie soulagée, Harry se déshabilla dans l'idée de prendre une douche bien délassante. Il apperçut son reflet dans la vitre au-dessus de l'évier et put constater les effets de sa captivité. Il n'avait jamais été très épais et sa musculature était fine mais il devait constater l'évidence : il avait maigri. On ne l'avait donc que peu nourri et des courbatures dans tout son corps trahissaient un manque de repos flagrant. Cependant, son corps ne portait aucune trace de coup et cela amena une question plutôt dérangeante : que faisaient les mangemorts de son corps lorsqu'il était vide de son âme ?

Il entra sous la douche et sentit ses muscles se relâcher sous la chaleur de celle-ci. Au moins, ce n'était pas de l'eau froide et personne ne le surveillait au moment de se doucher. Il aurait voulu pouvoir laver ses soucis avec autant de facilité que la saleté de son corps. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, environné de vapeur, il soupira et fit quelques étirements. Il n'avait rien perdu de la musculature souple qu'il avait entretenue durant ces dernières années.

Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas avoir à ré-affronter les mangemorts. Il s'était sans doute dit qu'il valait mieux prévoir et au vu de la situation actuelle, il n'avait sans doute pas eu tord…une intuition ?

Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas temps de penser à ça mais au contraire à envisager un moyen de fuite. Il ramassa ses affaires et constata qu'on lui avait en fait fourni une espèce d'uniforme noir et cela l'amena de nouveau à considérer le rôle de son corps pour les mangemorts. Après tout, ils avaient envisagé ce sort de contrôle alors même qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore capturé. Il enfila la tunique noire, le pantalon et à peine ceci fait, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un des pantins de Bellatrix.

- Et bien, il semblerait que tu aies enfin appris à te vêtir seul…une chance pour moi il semble.

Estomaqué d'avoir été habillé comme une poupée par des mangemorts et ce, sans doute plus d'une fois et un peu honteux, il fit néanmoins de son mieux pour prendre son air bovin le plus convaincant. Le mangemort soupira, lui ordonna de le suivre et dès qu'il lui eut tourné le dos, Harry se permit un petit rictus satisfait. Celui-ci disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était conduit dans la salle à manger ou tous se rassemblaient.

D'énormes plats de Spaghettis couverts de sauce à la viande le narguaient depuis la table ainsi que de belles corbeilles emplies de petits pains qui semblaient juste sortis du four. Et lui allait devoir se contenter de les regarder manger pour ensuite recevoir soit une part minable, soit un reste peu ragoutant de leur précédent repas. Il crevait la dalle !

Son ventre le trahit dès que son nez eut capté les délicieuses effluves de tomates chaudes et c'est avec une expression de joie cruelle que Darius se leva, se rendit dans la cuisine pour ramener une sorte de gamelle emplie d'un drôle de ragout franchement peu appétissant. Il la posa sur le sol et lui ordonna de manger. Harry déconnecta une fois de plus son cerveau, se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à manger. C'était à peine comestible, comme il l'avait supposé mais être sur le sol ainsi lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement à la situation.

Il avait récupéré le contrôle de son corps mais ne pouvait pas en profiter puisqu'il était censé être incapable de réflexion et donc incapable du moindre mouvement impulsif. Il était de plus incapable d'écouter les stratégies mangemoresques sans s'endormir après deux petites minutes d'écoute seulement. Son seul allié potentiel bien qu'imprévu, Drago Malefoy, était indisponible car enfermé dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire car c'était digne d'une punition pour enfant de cinq ans. Il se souvenait bien de son rival de Poudlard, à l'époque blondinet, arrogant et hautement insupportable. Bien que toujours aussi blond, il paraissait plus posé mais Harry était sûr que si par « inadvertance » il venait à mentionner devant lui sa punition, le jeune homme réagirait comme à l'époque de Poudlard.

Retournant à des pensées moins amusantes et récapitulant une nouvelle fois sa situation, il en arriva à une conclusion qu'il trouva terriblement désagréable quoique troublante et il en avala presque de travers. Il avait eu plus de liberté et de possibilité d'agir dans son corps spectral que dans celui de chair et de sang. Bon, une fois arrivé à une telle conclusion, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution !

Très calmement, il posa la nourriture qu'il tentait vainement d'avaler sur son assiette, prit celle-ci, se leva toujours aussi tranquillement et alla la poser près de celle de Bellatrix, emplie de spaghetti fumants et sentant divinement bon. La cheffe des mangemorts releva aussitôt la tête, une fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche en main gauche, elle le fixa, interrogative. Il lui rendit un regard vide et elle retourna à son assiette. Harry tendit une main derrière elle et d'un seul mouvement soigneusement calculé et avec une pensée désolée pour le magnifique plat devant elle, il saisit son crâne et lui plaqua joyeusement le visage dans son repas.

D'un pas vif mais avec un air tranquille, il alla ensuite vers Darius et le cogna de toutes ses forces. Tim se leva sans même penser à sa baguette et il courut vers lui comme un taureau enragé. Harry se fendit d'un pas de côté, le bras tendu et lorsque le cou de Tim se trouva en contact avec le creux de son coude, il serra et plaqua avec violence le mangemort sur le sol. Liam n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que Harry lui envoie une droite de toute beauté.

- Ca, c'est pour ce qui s'est passé au bar du Patron, bande d'enfoirés !

Ses cheveux ébouriffés par ses mouvements, le regard fixe, sévère et déterminé, Harry avait tout du sauveur qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt en tuant Voldemort.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que le reste de la tablée resta là, bouche-bée, pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un hurla un « Potter » retentissant, les mangemorts semblèrent se réveiller pour se jeter sur leur prisonnier dans un bel ensemble.

Harry fléchit les genoux, habitué aux affrontements au corps à corps. Finalement, son entraînement de ces dernières années allait lui servir. Il était presque heureux d'avoir là une superbe occasion d'évacuer sa frustration et de pouvoir dépenser la rage qui l'habitait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Musclé harmonieusement, le corps tantôt souple et tendu l'instant d'après selon les assauts, il esquivait, parait et contre-attaquait tel un danseur qui aurait répété cent fois la même chorégraphie jusqu'à la connaître instinctivement. Le sourire sauvage sur son visage dévoilait le plaisir qu'il prenait à cet exercice tout en lui donnant un aspect franchement inquiétant.

Malheureusement, si les mangemorts avaient oublié leur statut de sorcier pour se transformer en de vulgaires bagarreurs de taverne, ce n'était pas le cas de Bellatrix. Après s'être remise de sa stupeur, s'être débarrassée des spaghettis barbouillant sa face et encombrant ses cheveux et avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, elle saisit sa baguette.

Peu imaginative et ayant avant tout un esprit pratique, elle utilisa son sort favori en visant soigneusement. Obstinée, elle ignora sciemment les trois mangemorts que son sort atteignit avant de toucher sa cible première.

Le sourire de Harry se fana lorsque le sort le prit par surprise. Il s'était bien sûr préparé à perdre : Il n'était pas assez naïf pour imaginer fuir avec tous les mangemorts à ses trousses. Mais le doloris lui envoya des ondes de douleur vicieuses dans tout le système nerveux et une seconde salve du même sort lui tira un gémissement vite étouffé par un poing rencontrant sa mâchoire.

Sonné, déséquilibré et douloureusement sujet au doloris de Bellatrix, Harry tenta de se protéger mais il fut vite précipité au sol où il ne put que se rouler en boule, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine la tête dans ses mains pour espérer protéger ses zones sensibles. Les mangemorts profitèrent de sa soudaine position de faiblesse pour se venger de la rouste que le jeune homme leur avait donné peu avant. Ils se jetèrent donc sur lui pour le rouer de coup.

Désemparé, totalement à leur merci, Harry se recroquevilla encore plus et il accusa les coups, les yeux clos, les dents serrées. Enfin son calvaire cessa lorsque d'une voix forte, Bellatrix rappela ses chiens de guerre. Et là, à la stupeur de tous, Harry se mit à rire. C'était un rire dénué de joie, sec, rauque et à la limite de l'hystérie mais dans sa situation cela semblait absurde et tous le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, choqués

- Hahaha…à quinze contre un…pfff…pi-to-ya-ble

Il avait détaché les syllabes du dernier mot et bien qu'il lui coûtât il rit encore alors que du sang coulait au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il toussa doucement. Un mangemorts lui envoya un coup vicieux dans le bas du dos qui fit glapir Harry avant qu'il ne recommence à rire encore et encore. Lorsque Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur lui. Harry cessa alors de rire pour lui sourire tout en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Quelque chose t'amuse, morveux ?

Son sourire se transforma en rictus moqueur lorsqu'il se fit un plaisir de satisfaire sa curiosité :

- Eux, c'est à quinze contre un mais toi….c'est magie contre homme désarmé ! (Il toussa) Tu es la reine des bouffons, voilà tout, hahaha !

- Doloris !

Harry eut un hoquet et il accueillit la douleur avec un certain plaisir car il savait l'avoir recherchée et lorsque finalement, une douce torpeur prit le dessus sur lui, il ouvrit les bras à l'évanouissement et au bien-être de l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non loin de là, Drago Malefoy testait la résistance de son tapis en tournant en rond, creusant petit à petit un sillon circulaire. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait encore et encore, ressassant sans cesse la même question dans sa tête:

- Mais pourquoi il m'a embrassé?

Lui, Drago Malefoy, digne descendant de la noble famille de sang pur du même nom se retrouvait à rougir comme une midinette après un simple smack. Et il était consigné comme un enfant de cinq ans dans sa chambre...comment en était-il arrivé là? Il n'avait jamais fait que suivre les ordres, que ce soit ceux de son père puis ceux de ses professeurs, de cette horreur serpentesque dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et finalement de sa tante. Et lorsqu'il choisissait enfin de faire quelque chose de son propre chef, voilà où il se retrouvait.

Il s'assit sur l'immense sofa trônant dans un coin de sa chambre, se prenant la tête dans les mains et soupirant, excédé.

- Et ce Potter! Pourquoi n'agit-il jamais comme on l'attendrait d'un parfait gryffondor, bon sang, c'état digne d'un serpentard cette action!

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Drago fit un bond avant de tenter de saisir sa baguette, il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus en sa possession à cause de la punition qu'on avait juger bon de lui assigner. Il grommela et regarda les trois sbires préférés de sa tante entrer en portant un homme inanimé et à en juger par les gouttes de sang laissées dans son sillage, en mauvais état.

Sa tante entra à la suite des trois lourdauds et alla droit sur son neveu. Elle semblait furieuse et Drago, bien qu'habitué à ses sautes d'humeur fréquentes, eut la soudaine envie de se précipiter dans un trou de souris. Elle avait d'ailleurs pointé sa baguette dans sa direction, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer.

Il décida cependant de jouer la carte maîtresse des Malefoy, jouant la carte de l'impassibilité et lui demanda avec le ton plus froid qu'il était capable d'utiliser.

- Tante Bella? Puis-je connaître la raison de cette visite pour le moins inattendue?

Bella eut un rictus et elle abaissa son bras. Elle dévisageait son neveu avec un demi sourire.

- Lucius t'a bien dressé, il a toujours eu le don de me faire abaisser ma baguette avec ce ton si digne... Trêve de discussion, mon neveu, le sort n'a pas tenu, si j'en crois ce que m'on rapporté mes gardes, notre ami Potter a retrouvé ses esprits durant le repas. Je suppose que tu as une explication du pourquoi ton sort n'a pas tenu plus que quelques misérables jours.

Drago supposa que le Gryffondor avait en fait retrouvé son corps plus tôt que cela mais il tint sa langue par crainte des représailles

- Je l'ignore ma tante mais je vais chercher, n'ayez crainte.

- Bien, en attendant, tu as deux jours devant toi pour le remettre en état.

Et sur cette déclaration, elle fit un geste à ses mangemort et dans un bel ensemble, Darius Liam et Tim lâchèrent leur prisonnier qui atterrit avec un bruit mou sur le sol. Un simple gémissement passa ses lèvres.

Drago soupira et vit que sa tante avait poser sa baguette sur sa table et il alla la récupérer. IL fit léviter le corps du blessé et le posa en douceur sur son sofa qu'il venait de quitter. Il était bien esquinté mais en voyant les blessures sur ses phalanges, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris une dérouillée.

Il lui enleva sa tenue sans cérémonie, le laissant en pantalon. Il vit alors son oeuvre sur son torse et frémit. Il se souvenait trop bien de la supplique de Harry et combien celle-ci l'avait touchée au point qu'il s'était excusé. Merlin il ne s'excusait jamais et un seul regard de Potter le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il quita ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le corps devant lui et dut admettre le trouver...appétissant. Harmonieusement musclé les signes gravés sur son torse faisaient penser à un tatouage sophistiqué et il soupira.

Voilà qu'il trouvait attirant le corps d'un Gryffondor. Qu'il soit un homme lui importait peu car il n'avait pas de préférence sexuelle mais qu'il trouve Harry Potter attirant, il y avait là matière à rire. Il l'avait haï toute sa scolarité par Merlin!

- Drago, concentre-toi!

Il prit sa baguette fermement et marmonna doucement un sort de soin tout en passant sa baguette à quelques millimètres du corps de son patient. Il traita ainsi la plupart des blessures et constata que deux doigts de sa main droite étaient brisés ainsi qu'une côte. IL s'empressa de lancer le sort permettant de ressouder tout cela et alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit pour observer la lente guérison.

Sa tante lui avait donné deux jours mais il savait qu'il était totalement impossible que le jeune homme recouvre la santé dans un délai aussi bref. Il n'était Madame Pomfresh et ses remèdes miracles fournis par Rogue!

Et pourtant, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les blessures du brun commencèrent à se refermer sous ses yeux.

- Par Merlin!

Il s'approcha en courant presque malgré que la distance le séparant du canapé ne soit que de deux mètres tout au plus. Il passa un doigt stupéfait sur une entaille plutôt sérieuse sur la hanche du jeune homme et sentit le tissu se reformer sous ses doigts. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait, là sous ses yeux mais il sut qu'il tenait là son sujet de thèse pour finir ses études de médicomagie s'il pouvait un jour les reprendre.

- Quel secret caches-tu donc Potter?

- Je suis chatouilleux, pour commencer...

En faisant un bond spectaculaire en arrière, Malefoy constata que son patient était réveillé et qu'il le regardait étrangement.

- Mais...mais.

- Et dire que je pensais être le seul à avoir des défauts d'élocution.

- Espèce de...de Gryffondor!

- Oh? Merci, Malefoy.

Et il exécuta une ridicule petite révérence avant de grimacer. Il tâta avec précaution ses côtes et réalisa qu'elles étaient déjà remises en place...courbatures sans doute. Les petites bagarre lui faisaient souvent cet effet là. Il regarda avec plaisir sa némésis imiter le poisson hors de l'eau, et se rallongea, étrangement fatigué.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait pour te retrouver avec toutes ces plaies et bosses?

- Une petite bagarre avec quelques mangemorts, mais je pense que tu le savais. Maintenant si tu le permets je compte dormir.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies expliqué...

- Expliqué quoi Malefoy? fit Harry avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je suis ici à cause d'un certain mangemort qui en a assez de suivre les ordres mais qui n'a pas assez de couilles pour se libérer tout seul. Oh et j'oubliais: et qui demande à son pire ennemi de l'aider alors même qu'il lui fait subir les effets d'un sort sorti d'un vieux livre poussiéreux de magie noire... Alors vraiment, c'est moi qui devrait expliquer quoi que ce soit? Je viens de me prendre une rouste, je suis épuisé et la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est que tu es gonflé de me demander de t'aider alors même que je suis ici par ta faute.

Drago ne pouvait plus rien dire mais sa question tournait d'autant plus vivement dans son esprit: pourquoi, par Merlin, alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du mon de de lui en vouloir, pourquoi l'avoir embrassé?

Harry lui tournait désormais le dos et Malefoy sut que la discussion était terminée. Il soupira et alla se coucher sur son lit, n'osant même pas proposer une couverture à son hôte.

Mais son sommeil fut de courte durée. Avec l'impression que sa joue venait juste de toucher l'oreiller, il se réveilla en sursaut alerté par des cris et des gémissements. Il fut surpris que tout ce bruit vienne de son invité mais en s'approchant il remarqua également ses joues trempées de larmes. Ne sachant que faire, il secoua Harry en lui murmurant de se réveiller.

Le jeune homme quitta le sommeil avec un cri avant de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Sa détresse était évidente et Malefoy ne savait que faire. Il prit sa baguette, lança un sort d'insonorisation à la chambre pour préserver le jeune bouleversé de la visite surprise s'un quelconque mangemort alerté par le bruit.

Il voulait s'approcher mais savait qu'il était en grande partie responsable de l'état de son invité. Harry avait voulu disparaître et lui l'avait fait devenir à la lumière pour... pour quoi en fait? Les sauver tous?

Il finit par faire quelques pas dans la direction du brun et tendit une main hésitante. Alors qu'il frôlait son épaule. Harry leva le regard vers lui et Drago se pétrifia tout à fait. Face à des yeux verts larmoyants et appelant clairement à l'aide, que pouvait bien faire le responsable de toute cette pagaille?

- Potter, je...

- Je suis fatigué, Malefoy...

Drago le fixa et longtemps ils restèrent là, l'un assis et l'autre debout, une main hésitant à se tendre vers son ancien ennemi. Finalement, vaincu par le silence le blond lâcha dans un souffle.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry releva lentement la tête et vissa son regard dans celui de de son ennemi de toujours. Il prit finalement appui sur le canapé et alla prendre la main de Malefoy avant de résolument poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier était paralysé. La main de Harry était glaciale dans la sienne alors que ses lèvres semblait brûlantes. Son cerveau était court-circuité, envahit par les sensations et choqué par le geste. Ils étaient censé se haïr!

Lorsque Harry recula d'un pas, Drago voulut lui demander des explications mais il fut pris de court:

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi. J'ai froid et là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de chaleur et de réconfort si tu peux m'en offrir.

Alors Drago cessa de penser. Il garda la main de Harry dans la sienne et le mena vers son lit. Il poussa les couvertures et tira gentiment Harry à sa suite. Le brun le suivit sans résister, presque automatiquement et lorsqu'ils furent allongé côte à côte il se coula contre le corps chaud de Malefoy sans la moindre hésitation.

Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et après un simple baiser, il le sentit doucement s'endormir, agrippé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Drago le regarda dormir un temps et, vaincu par la fatigue et résigné à attendre le lendemain pour obtenir ses réponses, il s'endormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**_OoO_**


	7. Chapter 7: Questions et magie

_OoO_

Salut à vous, amis lecteurs, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, cette fois-ci.

Ce chapitre vous surprendra j'espère car j'ai enfin pu faire ce que je voulais avec la belle Hedwige. Comme pour Buck précédemment, j'ai suivi les pensées de la demoiselle car elle offre un point de vue inédit et permet un regard vraiment neuf et plus neutre sur nos amis humains. Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas nos deux héros!

J'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ce chapitre autant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit. Hedwige est intelligente et Harry...bah vous verrez bien...pauvre Drago! Un chapitre de découvertes...

Un grand merci, comme toujours à Nikushin qui me relis malgré les millier de kilomètres qui nous sépare! Son avis est précieux ainsi que son amitié. Bisous Niku!

Enjoy (^_^)

_OoO_

Chapitre septième

**Questions et magie**

Lorsque Drago se leva le lendemain matin, ce fut pour se retrouver seul dans son lit. Intrigué, il se redressa pour constater que son invité n'était nulle part en vue. Loin de s'inquiéter; les portes étaient magiquement closes et Potter n'avait pas accès à sa magie, il alla plutôt prendre sa douche matinale. Mais la salle de bain se révéla aussi vide que sa pièce à vivre.

- Nom de...

Il commença à paniquer car ce serait encore sur lui que la faute allait retomber si le balafré se décidait à faire du tourisme mangemoresque sans le prévenir. Il retourna dans la chambre qui était aussi le salon, fit le tour de la pièce avant de se mettre jurer.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy, je ne te connaissais pas si vulgaire!

Malefoy courut presque à la fenètre dont il écarta le rideau. Harry était là, assis paisiblement, les yeux fixé sur le jardin décrépit du manoir. Il semblait paisible pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé. Il leva vaguement les yeux à son approche mais reporta vite son regard à sa précédente observation

Ne sachant que dire, Drago regarda à son tour à l'extérieur et dut admettre que malgré l'aspet minable du jardin, le soleil en train de se lever donnait un certain charme à la campagne. Il s'installa alors près du brun et regarda avec lui à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il ignorait pourquoi mais Harry eut un doux sourire et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Cette fois, Drago ne tenta pas de demander pourquoi, il posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne du brun et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hedwige se laissait porter par le vent, battant parfois des ailes pour se redonner de l'élan. Elle sentait la direction qu'elle devait prendre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle portait du courrier. Trouver son maître n'était pas réelement compliqué mais quelque chose troublait la perception du lien magique qu'elle partageait sans cesse avec lui.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la formation magique qu'elle avait reçue alors même qu'elle sortait tout juste de son oeuf, lui conférant ce siyième sens propre au hibou postaux. Lorsque le jeune Potter était entré dans le magasin, elle avait senti ce lien unique que partageaient une chouette et son maître et sut qu'elle serait sa chouette. Elle avait eu tellement de chance car malgré son étourderie et sa famille détestable, Harry Potter était tendre, gentil et attentionné.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le rouquin lui avait demandé si elle était capable de retrouver son maître, elle s'était sentie offensée: bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le retrouver, elle était SA chouette.

Un frémissement dans un coin de son cerveau lui indiqua qu'elle se dirigeait un peu trop au nord. Elle réajusta sa trajectoire d'une simple tortion de la queue et donne un coup d'aile pour mieux se propulser.

Le temps était optimal pour un vol comme celui-ci. Un vent arrière pas trop fort ni trop faible, une température fraiche mais pas glaciale et une humidité quasi absente. Voler était une joie sans pareille mais elle désirait néanmoins atteindre sa cible au plus vite. Les amis de son maître avaient réellement semblé inquiets et elle-même s'était sentie gagnée par cette inquiétude.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta, battant énergiquement des ailes pour se maintenir dans les airs. Le signal avait disparu. C'était impossible!

Elle avança un peu et soudain le signal revint, derrière elle cette fois. Il était là, quelque part! Elle descendit dans un piqué digne de la feinte de Wronsky et laissa ses yeux la guider, chose inhabituelle chez elle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans les environ, la campagne était rase, franchement minable et dans un tel état d'abandon que même les animaux sauvages semblaient fuir l'endroit. Et elle vit les ruines.

Elle en fit le tour tranquillement et la tention dans son plumage confirma ce qu'elle pensait. La zone était magiquement protégée. Elle s'approcha donc encore et une sensation électrique lui apprit qu'elle venait de passer une barrière.

Enfin, elle l'apperçut à travers une fenêtre du vieux manoir dissimulé sous l'illusion des ruines. Il semblait serein et angoissé à la fois et elle retint un roucoulement d'indignation en voyant le blond près de lui. Elle se souvenait de ce prétentieux blondinet qui avait osése moquer de sa blancheur dans la volière. Elle, au moins, avait la décence de ne pas fienter sur son maïtre ou ses amis!

Mais son maître semblait paisible, aussi elle décida de ne pas les perturber, elle avait de l'éducation, elle! Aussi, elle effectua une large boucle et reprit le chemin du retour avec l'information que les amis de son maître voulait: Elle savait où son maître se trouvait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Potter?

Le soupir que poussa l'intéressé et le regard blasé qu'il lui envoya le déstabilisèrent: Mais pourquoi le Gryffondor passait-il son temps à réagir chaque fois de façon différente.

- Hem...Je...Je ne voulais pas te perturber dans ta contemplation...

- Et bien...c'est raté!

- Raaah, mais cesse de faire ton serpentard, bon sang, je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi!

Harry le regardait toujours de la même façon et haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son occupation. Drago imita alors avec talent le poisson hors de l'eau. Potter l'avait simplement ignoré et l'avait envoyé promené avec une nonchalance que tout Serpentard aurait admirée ou enviée.

Il retournait désepérément son cerveau avec l'espoir de trouver un moyen de lancer la conversation. Il allait devoir passer deux jours en sa compagnie et bien que voir Harry paisible le calme d'une certaine manière, cela le rendait également extrêmement nerveux en lui donnant beaucoup trop de temps pour penser aux baisers de Potter.

Comme il aurait été plus simple d'avoir juste à soigner son corps inconscient!

- Potter?

-...

- Potter?

-...

- Bordel, POTTER!

- Mais quoi à la fin?

- Pourquoi ton corps absorbe-t-il la magie de guérison? Tu as mis quelques secondes à te remettre de blessures qui auraient demandées quelques jours dans la situation où tu te trouvais.

- Ah...

Et Malefoy se retrouva de nouveau à imiter le poisson lorsque son invité tourna la tête et l'ignora simplement. Mais comment pouvait-il? Il tentait de comprendre, de le soutenir et lui... Fulminant soudain, il ne tint plus, attrapa le brun par son col et lui colla une droite.

Harry chuta maladroitement en tenant d'une main sa joue, le regard fuyant. Malefoy le surplomba et se pencha en avant. Harry vissa son regard émeraude dans le sien.

- Maintenant, tu vas me répondre, merde?

- Sinon quoi, Malefoy? Tu vas me frapper? Oh attends, non, c'est déjà fait! Son regard se fit dur. Pourquoi te dois-je des explications? Il se leva pour se planter devant le serpentard. Tu te rappelles? Je suis prisonnier! Je n'ai AUCUN compte à te rendre! Si je ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas ton comportement de gamin péteux qui va me faire changer d'avis! Maintenant, tu es gentil, fous-moi la paix, bordel!

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors?! Son ton était suppliant, ses yeux montrait une palette d'émotions totalement inédites et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de demander, il vira au rouge tomate, détournant la tête dans l'espoir de cacher sa gène.

La réponse ne venant pas, il se tourna vers Harry qui contemplait le plafond et semblait vraiment réfléchir. Enfin, son regard renconra les orbes grises de Drago. Il haussa les épaules:

- Bah je sais pas.

Et il retourna à la fenêtre, laissant Malefoy planté là, comme un idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une musaraigne et une souris! Le patriarche soit loué, elle n'avait pas eu à les pourchasser longtemps. Et quel délice!

Après presque seize heures de vol, sans véritable pause, Hedwige s'était enfin posée et l'heure de l'en-cas étant arrivé, elle s'était mise en chasse. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse les heures de vol restantes sans avoir mangé, bu et dormi, ce n'était pas prudent.

Durant sa formation, on lui avait maintes fois montré qu'un hibou reposé et frais ne se trompait que très rarement lors de la livraison postale comparé à un hibou épuisé. Aussi, après quelques longues heures de vol, elle aimait se poser, lisser ses plumes, retirer les quelques abîmées et se remplir l'estomac. Ainsi le vol suivant serait aussi optimal que le précédent et elle pourrait même se préparer à repartir pour une éventuelle autre mission au lieu se s'étaler lamentablement de fatigue comme certain de ses collègues. C'était indigne d'une chouette des neiges!

Une fois propre et rassasiée, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers ceux à qui elle tenait. Il y avait Coquecigrue, le petit hibou du rouquin. Une petite boule d'énergie mais un humour décapant et très raffraichissant. Pattenrond était un chat d'une grande noblesse. Il ne sortait jamais les griffes devant elle et ne grognait jamais contre un oiseau en sa présence. Même mieux, il la saluait toujours en entrant dans une pièce où elle se trouvait.

Et enfin, il y avait Buck, l'hyppogriffe. Il était séduisant et elle avouait avoir un faible pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de descendants, ayant été stérilisée à la naissance, comme la plupart des hiboux postaux: elle se moquait donc de ne pouvoir avoir de rapport avec le bel animal. De toute façon, cela ne servait qu'à la reproduction chez son espèce, aucun intérêt donc.

Elle n'ignorait pas que Buck avait des envies mais elle savait de source sûre que l'animagus chien le menait régulièrement voir Hagrid qui gardaient quelques membres de son espèce. Il pouvait bien prendre des amantes, elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait le regard jaune qu'il posait sur elle, le chatoiement de ses plumes sous sa gorge et elle aimait plus que tout voler avec lui, même s'ils n'avaient que peu d'occasion.

Sur toutes ces bonnes pensées, elle rentra la tête dans son cou, s'ébroua et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil la cueillir doucement en écoutant le bruissement des aiguilles du sapin qu'elle avait choisi pour abri.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago allait commettre un meurtre. Le silence le tuait à petit feu et le brun ne semblait absolument pas concerné par l'agitation autour de lui. Drago avait laissé un sillon bien visible dans son tapis à force de tourner en rond en cherchant une idée d'activité.

Il aurait été un véritable mangemort, il aurait pris tout son temps pour torturer Harry et lui tirer des gémissements mais voila, il souhaiter l'aide du brun et nul doute que s'il lui venait l'idée de le torturer, le brun le laisserait tomber sans le moindre remors.

Et bon sang, toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient. Pourquoi le brun avait-il absorbé la magie de guérison et pourquoi, bordel, l'avait-il embrassé s'il ne l'aimait pas?!

Harry, quant à lui fixait la fenêtre d'un air absent. Contrairement à ce que croyait son geolier blond, il n'admirait pas la campagne, il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à admirer, non, il réfléchissait. Hermione s'était toujours moquée du fait qu'il était capable de rester des heures à réfléchir alors qu'il était simplement incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de trois secondes si le quelque chose en question n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

Il cherchait activement un moyen d'agir mais toujours, les handicaps imposés par les mangemorts lui revenaient en tête, limitant si bien ses possibilités qu'il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Comment diable avaient-ils pu le couper de sa magie? Et pourquoi Malefoy voulait-il de son aide. Sa tante dirigeait les mangemorts, il aurait dû en profiter mais non.

Agacé, il poussa un imperceptible soupir et se retira en lui-même pour essayer d'atteindre sa magie. Il n'avait pas osé retenter l'expérience, de peur que le sort dont il avait été victime ait eu une incidence quelconque sur sa puissance magique.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sonda son puit de magie de trouver, comme englobant sa magie scellée, une petite réserve de magie pure. Il voulut l'atteindre mais cette magie sembla fuir à son contact, se hérissant comme un chat furieux, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Il tilta et repensa alors à ce que Malefoy avait mentionné.

- Malefoy?

Drago se retourna si vite qu'il fit craquer ses vertèbres, envoyant une douleur aiguë dans son dos. Il jura et regarda Harry qui le regardait, mordillant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pouffer. Un Malefoy n'était jamais surpris! Agacé, il répondit en grinçant des dents.

- Oh ça va, Potter, Ca va faire des heures que j'attends que tu parles un peu, alors vas-y accouche au lieu de rire comme un macaque!

- J'aurais cru qu'un Malefoy aurait un peu de classe en parlant, se fusse-t-il tordu le cou...

- Le Malefoy, il t'emmerde!

- Je me disais, aussi... Il se reprit: Je me demandais, que disais-tu à propos de ma guérison?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu percutes que ce n'est pas normal de guérir aussi vite? (Harry fit rouler ses yeux d'un air agacé et croisa ses bras) Ton corps a bu la magie en quelque sorte, il a cicatrisé en quelques minutes!

- ...bu la magie, ça doit être ça.

Harry semblait retourné dans sa méditation intérieure, ce qui énerva le blond au plus haut point.

- Cesse de marmonner!

- Calme tes hormones tyranniques et laisse-moi penser en paix.

- Ah non, tu ne fais que ça, penser, et moi j'attends toujours mes putains de réponses!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cicatrise et si je t'ai embrassé...je sais pas moi, je devais en avoir envie, voilà tout! Ca y est tu as tes réponses, content?

- Potter, on n'a pas "juste envie" d'embrasser celui qui a été son pire ennemi durant des années.

- Cesse ton mélodrame, Malefoy! Mon pire ennemi, c'était Voldemort, pas toi. Tu étais juste un foutu connard qui passait son temps à vouloir qu'on le remarque, c'est tout.

- Espèce de...

- Et maintenant que finalement, je te remarque, tu rales, sérieusement tu es vraiment désespérant!

Drago ferma la bouche, ne finissant même pas son insulte. Potter le remarquait? Et pourquoi s'intéressait-il soudain à ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures auparavant?

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ce que j'avais dit à propos de ton corps?

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui empèche d'utiliser la magie ici?

- Encore des questions? Mais je t'en pose moi...

- Oui, tu m'en poses et ça me gonfle parce que même quand je te réponds, tu n'es pas content de mes réponses!

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètres de distance. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry se tut que Malefoy remarqua ce fait et s'écarta en rougissant. Harry l'observa se détourner en croisant les bras. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi sa magie avait été d'une façon ou d'une autre scéllée ni même si c'était volontaire. Et plus que tout, il voulait savoir ce qu'était cette magie sauvage présente dans son corps.

- Oui.

- Malefoy si tu ne construit pas une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément, je n'ai aucune chance de comprendre de quoi tu me parles.

Malefoy semblait sur le point d'exploser mais il répondit tout de même:

- Oui, il y a une magie bloquant tout sorcier non habilité. C'est le même genre de protection qu'à Poudlard avec la barrière anti-transplannage.

- Je suppose que ma magie n'est pas la bienvenue, huh?

- Vraiment? Tu crois? Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment stupide, Potter?

Harry ne releva pas la moquerie mais se retira en lui-même alors que Malefoy l'insultait dans toutes les langues possibles. Il tenta cette fois de s'approcher franchement de cette étrange magie, tendant une main invisible et, se rappelant qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, elle cessa l'approche subtile avant de la la saisir à bras le corps. Il la projeta en dehors de son corps sans peine mais sans contrôle, faisant exploser un vase. Drago fit un bond spectaculaire.

- Bordel mais comment t'as fait ça.

- Ma magie n'est pas la bienvenue, huh?

- Je me tue à te le dire! Même les plus puissant sorciers ne peuvent passer cette protection!

- Donc si c'est bien de la magie que je viens de faire et que la mienne n'est pas la bienvenue...à qui appartient-elle?

Cette fois, il ne reçut aucune remarque de la part de Drago car celui-ci se posait soudain la même question.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- J'ai froid

- Je sais ma belle, je sais mais je n'ai pas de solution.

La jeune femme se pressa contre son compagnon d'infortune, tremblante et affablie. La fièvre la faisait transpirer alors même qu'elle se sentait transie jusqu'aux os.

- Elle nous a privé de couverture cette fois. La dernière fois, c'était la nourriture durant deux jours, on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

- Aie confiance en Drago ma belle, jamais il ne nous laissera là. Tu te souviens? Il a dit qu'il trouverait Potter pour nous aider.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'il fasse? Il est lui-même au service de Bellatrix et tu sais comme moi que malgré sa folie grandissante, elle reste extrêmement méfiante. Et puis Potter a disparu... J'aimerais juste avoir un lit bien chaud et un endroit plein de lumière. J'en ai marre du noir!

- Chut ma puce, calme-toi. Tu es malade et tu as froid, il faut tenter de te reposer.

- Me reposer? Et où ça? Sur ce sol dégoutant, trempé et puant?

- Et si je te proposais mes bras et mon torse?

- ...

- Tu n'as que mon épaule pour l'instant, je me montre généreux, là tu sais?

Avec un petit sourire mutin la jeune femme se blottit contre le torse de son partenaire qui noua solidement ses deux bras autour du corps menu et tremblant.

L'odeur musquée emplit ses narines et aussitôt calma ses pensées agitées. Elle enfouit son nez contre le cou offert, oubliant un instant sa situation et son futur plus que compromis.

- Tu avais raison, je me sens mieux, là.

Le jeune homme sourit et posa sa tête sur la chevelure emmêlée de son amie. Il caressa sa tête, l'entendant soupirer de contentement. Le seul avantage que sa compagne soit malade était que son corps brûlant le réchauffait à son tour. Lorsque finalement elle s'endormit, il écouta sa respiration un peu précipiée et leva le regard vers le plafond

"Je t'en supplie, Drago, fais vite, Pansy ne tiendra plus longtemps...et moi non plus."


	8. Chapter 8: Partages

Rating et avertissement : Voici enfin un chapitre qui justifie la notation de cette histoire en M. Vous trouverez ici un lime yaoi, c'est à dire des relations d'ordre sexuelles entre 2 hommes. Vous n'aimez pas? Mais que faites-vous encore ici?

Disclaimer : Est-il vraiment utile, après 7 chapitre de préciser que les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Lady Rowling? Oui? Bah voilà, c'est fait!

_OoO_

Oh yes! Chapitre 8 pondu!

Soyez tolérant(e)s envers mon retard, écrire des scènes érotiques lorsqu'on le fait pour la première fois, ce n'est pas facile. Tout cela sans perdre le caractère percutant de Harry et Malefoy.

Je me suis bien amusée, j'avoue mais pfiou, que c'était dur.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma chère Nikushin qui me bêta-relit malgré 9 heures de décallage horaire et 8000 kilomètres de distance. Une amie comme ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Enjoy =P

_OoO_

Chapitre huitième:

**Partages **

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le départ d'Hedwige et comme chaque soir, Hermione scrutait le ciel à la recherche d'un signe indiquant le retour de la chouette blanche mais jusque-là, rien n'apparaissait. Elle se retourna et alla vers Ron qui jouait contre Sirius aux échecs. Le jeune homme semblait si sérieux lorsqu'il jouait que cela déstabilisait toujours sa compagne, habituée à un Ron distrait et amusant.

Elle devait cependant avouer que, depuis la fin de la guerre et la prise de pouvoir de Bellatrix, ils avaient bien peu eu d'occasion de plaisanter. Et Harry leur manquait car le jeune homme avait choisi un isolement total; ils ne savaient même pas où il vivait, c'était dire. Durant ces dernières années, ils ne l'avaient vu que deux fois, une fois à leur mariage et une fois lors d'un anniversaire de Ron.

Sirius était un maître dans l'art de se cacher lui aussi. Toujours non pardonné pour le meurtre de James et Lily, même si celui-ci datait, il vivait officiellement quelque part du côté de la Norvège. Officieusement, il occupait le square Grimmauld dont il était le gardien du secret. Buck, lui aussi condamné, vivait avec lui. Peu de gens savaient qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble au manoir Black et c'était mieux ainsi car ils étaient parmi les têtes les plus recherchées par les mangemorts.

Hermione regarda du côté de la vieille cheminée et son regard croisa celui d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans un cadre photo. L'ordre n'avait pas disparu car Harry, malgré son isolement, restait une figure marquante. Comme aimait à le dire Ron "L'ordre ne peut disparaître, puisqu'un phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres"; cette pensée la tenait éveillée et prête pour la bataille. Elle savait comment contacter chaque membre vivant de cette photo et sitôt Hedwige revenue, elle s'empresserait de le faire. Elle fut distraite par Sirius qui s'exclama, terriblement excité:

- Ron, mon garçon, je crains que tu ne perdes la partie cette fois!

- Sirius...je suis au regret de te dire...échec à la reine par le fou!

- Et si je fais ça, huh?

- Euh...j'appellerais ça être "échec et mat".

Alors que Sirius se répandait en injure, Ron leva la tête et il vissa ses yeux bleus à ceux de son aimée. Il se leva et alla vers elle pour l'embrasser avant de la serrer contre lui. Malgré son manque de sérieux, parfois, Ron savait se montrer fort et réassurant. Il était son roc, son pilier.

Caressant les cheveux d'Hermione, Ron haussa un sourcil en entendant le cri de Buck. Sirius sembla se concentrer avant de déclarer tranquillement:

- Buck dit qu'Hedwige est de retour, je vais la réceptionner, elle doit être épuisée.

Ron secoua la tête et avec un petit sourire il expliqua à Hermione que Sirius disait être capable de parler à l'hippogriffe. L'animal avait sans doute attrapé une souris, rien de plus.

Mais l'animagus entra avec une chouette à l'éclat lunaire sur son bras, les plumes ébouriffées. Buck le suivait. La créature avait le droit d'entrer et un coussin douillet l'attendait près de l'âtre. Il s'y coucha avec un cri de satisfaction. Sirius sourit et, tenant toujours Hedwige, il alla à la cuisine chercher de quoi la restaurer avant de revenir, un verre d'eau et une assiette de biscuit à la main.

- Hedwige, as-tu trouvé Harry?

Le harfang des neiges eut un air si outrée que même Hermione pouffa. Hedwige était la chouette d'Harry: bien sûr qu'elle l'avait trouvé, sinon elle ne serait pas revenue!

- Est-ce loin?

Un doux hululement et Sirius regarda Hermione qui soupira: l'heure d'entrer en guerre était venue. Elle alla à la porte et conjura son patronus. Celui-ci irait vers les autres membres de l'ordre.

- Hermione, je suggère que toi et moi partions en éclaireur, avec un sort de traçage ainsi Sirius et les autres nous rejoindront sans peine.

La brunette songea que bien que risquée, cette idée avait le mérite de préparer le terrain une fois les troupes réunies.

- Bien, Ron, l'heure n'est plus à la réflexion, nous sommes en guerre!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Potter!

- Oui, Malefoy? Que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre ta voix criarde?

- Je n'ai pas une voix criarde! (Il inspira pour se calmer) Que fais-tu dans mon lit?

- Je compte y pioncer. Le canapé est libre si l'envie t'en dit mais moi je dors là. J'y ai très bien dormi hier et je compte réitérer cet exploit.

Drago n'avait soudain qu'une envie c'était de lui lancer une malédiction. Toute la journée puis la soirée, Harry avait esquivé ses questions et ses invitations à des activités, prétextant un manque d'intérêt, un ennui complet et profond ou une lassitude absolue. Au bout de plusieurs heures à ce régime, Drago, fou de rage avait décidé de se détendre les nerfs dans sa très chère douche. Mais en revenant, il avait trouvé le brun dans SON lit et à moitié nu!

- Potter ne m'oblige pas à te virer de là par magie, j'ai passé une journée de merde par ta faute alors ne compte pas me pourrir ma nuit!

- Je compte dormir, pas te faire quoi que ce soit!

- Mais...Je...

- Quelle éloquence, Malefoy, va te coucher, tu arriveras peut-être à enfin aligner deux mots cohérents après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le jeune mangemort commençait à voir rouge à force de provocations, les jointures de ses doigts viraient au blanc tant il avait la main crispée sur sa baguette. Encore une fois, il demanda:

- Potter, bouge de là ou je t'aiderai à le faire.

- Tu me ferais presque peur, petit dragon.

Et le sort quitta le bout de sa baguette avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot, guidé par sa fureur. Harry décolla du lit et alla s'écraser contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un craquement qui sonna comme un glas aux oreilles du blond.

Il courut vers son rival, blanc comme un linge, encore furieux mais totalement ébranlé par le débordement de magie dont il venait de faire preuve. Le survivant était sur le sol, du sang coulant d'une légère blessure à la tempe mais surtout tenant son bras gauche contre son torse, le visage tendu par la douleur. Lorsque son attaquant voulut s'approcher, il l'envoya à son tour dans les airs, blessant son mauvais bras encore plus par le mouvement brusque. Furieux, des larmes de rage dans les yeux, il tenta de se relever mais le monde sembla soudainement changer d'axe et il retomba. Drago, lui, se releva et sa baguette pointée sur Harry, il revint vers lui.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Malefoy? Vas-y, lance-moi encore un sort, ce n'est pas comme si ça sortait de l'ordinaire, c'est tellement amusant de viser un homme désarmé.

- Désarmé? Ah! C'est la meilleure! Tu viens de me balancer ce qui s'apparente à un expelliarmus et sans baguette! Alors pour le désarmé, tu repasseras! Tu es un monstre, la magie sans baguette n'est jamais aussi puissante ou précise!

- Un monstre? Au moins ça explique pourquoi tout le monde joue contre moi si je suis un monstre! Ca explique pourquoi après avoir tué la pire menace de tous les temps, je me retrouve à la place du coupable!

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu étais coupable, si ma tante a pu prendre le pouvoir c'est parce que tu as laissé faire... Tu venais de trucider un mage noir, tu aurais pu...

- Laissé faire? J'aurais pu?

Harry était blanc de rage et de douleur. Il se releva en ignorant les vertiges et alla droit sur Drago.

- J'ai TOUT perdu, Malefoy! Certains de mes amis m'ont renié, je ne peux plus voir ceux qui me sont fidèles, je ne peux plus sortir dans la rue, je ne peux pas avoir la moindre relation par peur qu'on me dénonce, je ne peux pas avoir un chez-moi réel. Et quoi que j'aie pu dire ou faire, ça a juste résulté en une chasse à l'homme dont JE suis la victime. On m'a pris ma vie, désolé si ta tante en a profité mais je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de me coltiner tous les sorciers virant psychopathes!

- Tu aurais voulu les honneurs du héros, Potter? Une décoration?

- Je ne suis pas un héros, bordel, je suis juste un homme. Je ne veux pas des honneurs, je ne veux aucune décoration, je veux juste qu'on me laisse vivre en paix, merde!

Les derniers mots étaient sortis dans un sanglot et il s'essuya les yeux de rage.

- Vivre en paix? Sérieux? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier une certaine sorcière assoiffée de pouvoir? Tu veux juste te cacher, voilà tout! Tu ne serais pas un peu trouillard sur les bords?

Harry laissa sa magie lui échapper et Malefoy invoqua un bouclier. Le sort rebondit et ce fut le héro du monde sorcier qui se retrouva à terre. Le blond s'approcha alors, sa baguette fermement pointée devant lui, puis il entendit un sanglot. Harry pleurait, cette fois, serrant son bras blessé contre lui, n'essayant même plus de combattre.

- Potter...

- Fiche-moi la paix...Tu l'as ton lit, maintenant, fiche moi la paix.

- Potter...

- Dégage! Me traiter de trouillard! Je n'avais même pas vingt ans quand j'ai buté ce foutu mage noir. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier mais j'ai dû tuer! Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça!

Drago s'arrêta et rangea, après une hésitation, sa baguette dans une poche de pantalon avant d'aller vers le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste, mais le balafré avait le don de l'agacer, bon sang. Il ne pouvait cependant pas rester insensible aux pleurs déchirants, mais presque silencieux qui émanaient du corps recroquevillé sur le sol.

Il s'agenouilla, posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Harry la repoussa d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Va-t'en.

Le blond voulut répondre mais s'arrêta puis, saisi d'une soudaine impulsion, il prit le corps torturé, le retourna conte lui et posa ses lèvres contre celles entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis. Harry résista un instant peut-être, puis s'abandonna au baiser, épuisé, désespéré, affamé.

Les pensées de Drago tourbillonnaient sans fin dans son crâne alors que toutes ses alarmes internes criaient au scandale. Il les envoya balader, il s'en moquait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé ses lèvres? Il l'ignorait. Trop longtemps. Et son partenaire qui répondait avec une faim qui ne semblait jamais s'assouvir. Drago brisa le baiser, pantelant, choqué et immensément satisfait.

Le brun s'était calmé. Il avait son visage enfouit contre la poitrine de Malefoy, cherchant sans doute le réconfort de la chaleur humaine. Ce qu'il avait dit percuta soudain ce dernier. Depuis qu'il était en exil volontaire, Harry n'avait eu aucune relation et s'il avait bien tout compris, les contacts humains n'avaient pas été légion non plus.

- Harry...

- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir comprendre? Parce que moi, je ne comprends pas et je m'en fiche.

Le neveu de Bellatrix plongea dans le regard émeraude posé sur lui et il ferma les yeux, détourna la tête.

- Allons nous coucher, je suis fatigué.

Harry pencha la tête de côté, tentant vainement de capter les pensées de son ancienne némésis. Il haussa les épaules et se releva doucement, accroché au bras du blond. Drago le mena au lit, monta en premier puis le tira à sa suite. Il saisit ensuite sa baguette et sans laisser le temps au survivant de protester ou de craindre pour sa vie, il lança un sort de soin. Une fois encore, il vit avec stupeur les hématomes se résorber à une vitesse inhumaine et avec un "cloc", l'épaule d'Harry se remit en place.

Le brun grimaça puis sentit sa nouvelle magie s'animer sensiblement. Il plongea en lui-même et obtint une réponse quant à l'origine de la magie qui reposait en lui.

- Tu as encore...

- ...bu la magie? Moui je sais, je la vois.

- ...tu la vois? Comment ça tu la "vois"?

- Je peux me plonger en moi-même pour atteindre directement ma magie, c'est ça qui permet de pratiquer sans baguette. Mon corps sert de baguette vu que je sais où puiser. En plus, je peux gérer le flux de magie plus facilement puisque je le vois.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit à nouveau et se précipita sur le pauvre bloc note reposant sur sa table de nuit avant de griffonner quelques mots.

Harry regardait son ennemi de toujours sans comprendre son comportement mais, en regardant par-dessus son épaule il vit qu'il venait de noter ses dernières observations. Il voulut se fâcher, persuadé qu'il comptait transmettre ces informations à Bellatrix lorsqu' une petite voix lui souffla que Drago était de SON côté, enfin en théorie. Il préféra poser la question, masquant mal la légère irritation dû à son manque de confiance.

- Oh, ça?

Harry eut la surprise de voir Drago terriblement gêné mais celui-ci lui répondit.

- Je...euh...compte finir mes études de médicomagie et ton cas ferait un sujet parfait de thèse...enfin avec ton accord. Je comptais te le demander après qu'on ait réglé son compte à ma tante.

- Ça veut dire que je risque de devoir faire le rat de laboratoire pour toi?

- Hem...non...enfin...euh...oui mais...euh...

- Si vraiment tu comptes m'aider à vaincre cette furie, alors ce sera un juste paiement.

- Tu... Sérieusement?

Harry hocha doucement la tête et bailla ensuite à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Drago le remarqua et suggéra d'un ton adouci:

- Dormons, si tu le veux bien.

- Je vais prendre le canapé.

- Reste, j'étais juste agacé...c'était stupide.

- Je suppose que de ta part on peut considérer ceci comme des excuses. Je suis désolé aussi.

Drago posa sa tête sur l'oreiller après avoir éteint toutes les lumières d'une simple torsion du poignet. Il débarrassa Potter se ses lunettes et lorsque celui-ci commença à se tourner dos à lui, Malefoy passa son bras au-dessus de lui et le ramena contre son torse. Le brun se tendit un instant et avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa aller.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le meilleur ami de Harry avait toujours adoré voler et depuis qu'il devait vivre en ermite, c'était devenu un plaisir rare mais ô combien précieux. Il prit une large courbe avec toute l'aisance que lui conférait ses années de Quidditch scolaire et se tourna pour voir si sa partenaire parvenait à suivre le rythme intensif que leur dictait Hedwige.

- Bordel, Ron, on tourne comment avec ce foutu balai?

Ronald Weasley eut un immense sourire. Hermione était une encyclopédie vivante, elle retenait toute information écrite et la stockait précieusement dans sa mémoire, elle était même quasi capable de réciter une histoire entendue une seule fois! Mais la brune était, malgré une bonne dizaine de livres théoriques avalés, incapable de voler correctement sur un balai. Et cela la rendait grincheuse.

- Calme-toi ma puce, il faut profiter du vent et saisir les courants aériens.

- Je le sais très bien, Ron, c'était le chapitre 5 de "Voler sur un balai pour les nuls", Je ne te demande pas comment il faut faire mais de m'aider à le faire!

Son amant ralentit et l'observa un instant. Elle était, malgré une allure quelque peu gauche vraiment séduisante sur son balai. Ses cheveux long était rassemblé en un chignon pratique sur la nuque et ses lunettes de vol ne masquait nullement l'harmonie de son visage.

- Ron...

Ce fut presque un gémissement et le jeune homme craqua. Il alla se poster juste à côté d'elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à reprendre une position plus favorable. Non sans lui voler un baiser et lui donner une caresse sur les fesses. Hermione le remarqua à peine et retourna au pilotage de son balai.

Quelques pas plus loin, Hedwige avait comme l'impression de faire du sur-place. Mais pourquoi l'humaine n'avait-elle pas demandé à Buck de la transporter. Il était fort, rapide et n'avait nul besoin qu'on garde l'équilibre pour lui. Même le pire des cavaliers n'aurait pu le faire dévier de sa course. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils prennent leur maudit bout de bois. Autant le roux avait une certaine classe autant la brunette ressemblait à un scroutt à pétard monté sur une brindille au vol aléatoire: une catastrophe ambulante.

Elle soupira et adapta son vol. Son humain avait besoin de ses amis, au moins, sur la terre ferme, ils assureraient, comme toujours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Harry avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Les yeux clos, le corps alangui, il sentait contre lui la chaleur agréable d'un autre corps humain. Torse nu, tout comme celui à ses côté, il avait envie de se frotter contre la peau si douce tant le contact lui avait manqué.

Il avait bien essayé, malgré le danger, de sortir un peu mais après plusieurs course-poursuites, de multiples blessures dues à de mauvaises rencontres et autres menaces diverses et variées, il avait renoncé et ses seuls contacts étaient petit à petit devenus son patron et les quelques clients du restaurant. Il avait même changé son apparence, laissé pousser ses cheveux et avait rangé sa fierté de même que son besoin dans un tiroir qu'il s'était juré de ne plus ouvrir.

Cependant, la proximité du corps près de lui, l'excitation qui accompagnait son réveil ainsi qu'une certaine anticipation ravivaient ses envies et il se sentait enfin lui-même. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit la hampe dure dans son dos, il se retourna, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Malefoy avait toujours été beau et cela, même Harry, qui le haïssait tant quelques années auparavant, l'aurait admis. Mais une fois débarrassé de sa hargne et de son cynisme, Drago était époustouflant. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas vraiment longs mais juste assez pour former quelques épis sauvages et pour retomber sur son front avec légèreté. Ils n'étaient pas juste blond, non, cela aurait été trop simple. Ils avaient cette étrange nuance entre l'or et l'argent qui leur donnait un aspect royal lorsqu'il était éveillé et un aspect angélique lorsqu'il dormait. Ses sourcils joliment dessinés surplombaient des paupières frangées de cils longs et du même blond tendre que sa chevelure. Venait ensuite son nez droit et aristocratique, présentement légèrement froncé, sans doute à cause d'un rêve, puis sa bouche.

Harry la fixa longuement. Il avait embrassé cette bouche et elle l'avait embrassé, non, dévoré! Il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que Malfoy était un homme et à vrai dire, même maintenant, il s'en moquait. Il était un être humain beau, séduisant et fait pour les baisers. C'est pourquoi il ferma les yeux et s'empara des lèvres convoitées.

Drago remua doucement contre lui, luttant contre le sommeil mais pas contre ces lèvres qui le titillaient. Il répondit au baiser sans la moindre hésitation. Mais Harry ne se contenta pas de simplement bouger sa bouche contre la sienne. Il jouait contre lui, mordillant, léchant, avant de finalement franchir la barrière des lèvres, pénétrant dans un royaume fait de pures sensations.

Son partenaire l'accueillit avec un petit gémissement et amena sa langue au contact de sa sœur. Cette danse ne leur était pas si familière et pourtant, ils s'y abandonnèrent avec passion. C'était un combat, une lutte et chacun tenta de prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry brise le contact. Enfiévré, il voulait explorer, savoir, enfin.

Alors il glissa le long de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, mordillant, laissant un chemin de feu dans son sillage. Drago était si doux, si chaud et il désirait découvrir son corps. Il dessina de sa langue un petit cercle sur son épaule puis une ligne sinueuse sur sa clavicule avant de descendre. Il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir le torse imberbe du blond, il l'avait déjà vu en chemise entrouverte mais il joua allègrement avec la très fine ligne partant de son nombril, agréablement surpris.

Drago se statufia, stupéfait par l'audace du Gryffondor et charmé par son talent et son envie. Il se redressa et, appuyé sur ses coudes, il observa son assaillant et écarquilla les yeux lorsque celui-ci descendit effrontément le devant de son pantalon.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas là, il voulait aller plus loin, et il sourit en découvrant enfin la glorieuse nudité de sa victime consentante. Dressée telle une tour de guet dans une forêt d'or, il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de parsemer cette nouvelle parcelle de chair de baisers.

Drago se tendit et renversa la tête. On lui avait déjà procuré ce genre de caresse mais jamais encore avec une telle douceur et une telle révérence. Potter le touchait à peine, le conduisant à la folie par de léger frôlement de ses lèvres ou de ses doigts. Il aurait voulu lui dire de se dépêcher mais il avait peur de briser le moment et il voulait profiter, lui aussi.

Harry caressa toute la longueur de sa langue avant de finalement faire glisser sa bouche entrouverte autour de la hampe. Il mordilla doucement, découvrant, goûtant et fut récompensé par la respiration saccadée de Drago. Il joua de sa langue et agrippa fermement la base, entamant un mouvement de va et vient lent alors qu'il aspirait doucement la tête entre ses lèvres. Continuant le mouvement de sa main, il libéra le membre avant de souffler doucement dessus, envoyant de légers frissons à sa victime. Il engloutit enfin la verge, avide de plaire, avide de tourmenter, avide de l'autre. Son autre main glissa sur les bourses pleines avant de doucement jouer avec l'une d'elle.

Drago ne tenait plus. Harry prenait son temps, s'amusait avec un talent qu'il semblait seulement découvrir mais qui le conduisait sûrement vers sa perte. Il voulut prévenir son partenaire mais celui-ci le mordit légèrement et lui coupa la voix, laissant seulement un gémissement passer ses lèvres. Alors il agrippa les cheveux corbeau et voulu le dégager mais c'était trop tard. Il arqua le dos et le brun savoura, heureux et enfin rassasié.

Un long silence ponctué par les halètements lourds du blond permit à Harry d'observer avec un sourire le fruit de son travail. Il n'était pas peu fier, après tout, c'était une première pour lui. Drago se reprit et posa son regard argenté sur le prisonnier. Il tendit les bras, le saisit et l'amena à lui pour un baiser étourdissant. IL finit tout de même par demander:

- Pot...Harry, pourquoi?

Celui-ci lui fit une grimace avant de lui répondre doucement.

- Il te faut vraiment une réponse?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Avec joie, Ron croqua dans son sandwich sous le regard blasé d'Hermione. Elle était pourtant bien contente de cette pause-repas car ses fesse accusaient les quatre heures de vol ininterrompue qu'ils venaient de faire.

- Je me demande quelle distance nous avons encore à parcourir...

- Vu que Hedwige a mis deux jours pour faire l'aller-retour, je suppose qu'il nous faudra une bonne journée et demie pour faire l'aller sachant que l'on va devoir être très prudent sur le dernier morceau pour éviter de se faire repérer.

- Super!

Passer encore plusieurs heures à voler sur ce maudit bout de bois flottant était tout sauf une perspective attrayante. Elle garda cependant ses protestations pour elle-même: Harry avait besoin d'eux. Elle croqua dans son propre sandwich et sourit: Ron avait le don pour fabriquer de sandwich absurde et pour leur donner malgré tout un gout inégalable. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha son sourire spécial, celui qu'elle gardait pour lui. Le jeune homme se leva, s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Ils mangèrent en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre avec pour seule compagnie la jolie chouette blanche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées dans un silence tendu. Drago ne savait pas comment réagir suite au plaisir que lui avait offert Harry et celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ses motivations, ne les connaissant pas vraiment lui-même.

Harry se leva finalement et dit d'une voix neutre.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Drago rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous le regard halluciné d'Harry qui eut un petit sourire très Serpentard en coin.

- Tu peux te joindre à moi, si tu veux.

Le blond, en train de se relever, se rassit de suite et jeta un regard stupéfait au brun qui tenait la porte de la salle de bain d'une main, son corps tourné dans sa direction, attendant une réponse. Il paraissait tout à fait sérieux et les étoiles dans son regard suggéraient un intérêt non feint.

- Potter, je crois que nous devons parler.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça peut attendre? Pourquoi te faut-il toujours une explication à ce que je fais.

- Parce que, dans ce cas précis, ce que tu fais me concerne. Potter, tu m'as...euh...

- Sucé, Malefoy, je t'ai sucé.

Sourire victorieux d'Harry, retour de la rougeur gênante chez Drago: Potter 1, Malefoy 0.

- Oui, mmmh, bon tu m'as sucé mais j'aimerais bien comprendre comment l'idée t'est venue en tête. On s'est détesté six ans et toi, tu mets tout ça derrière toi comme si ça ne comptait pas.

- Tu étais dans le même lit que moi, tu étais excité, ça m'a donné envie, voilà tout...

- Mais que fais-tu de la haine mutuelle?

- Me hais-tu encore?

- Euh, non.

- Voilà!

Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et entreprit de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que son blondinet préféré n'avait pas effacé les traces de savon sur le mur, résultat de l'explosion d'une bouteille projeté par un spectre frustré.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago était toujours assis, la tête dans les mains, cette fois, et marmonnait des malédictions concernant un brun à la libido mal contrôlée et pervers et...

"Je me suis fait sucer par un homme"

Drago écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudain. Potter étant Potter, il avait totalement oublié que c'était bien d'un homme qu'il s'agissait. Il passa sa main sur son visage réalisant que ce fait ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

- Et maintenant, me voilà gay!

- Décidément, Malefoy, tu devrais arrêter de penser, ça ne te réussit pas en ce moment.

Surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle son invité avait pris sa douche, il se reprit pourtant rapidement:

- Tu réalises que je suis un homme?

Le survivant se mit à rire. Pas un rire nerveux mais un vrai rire, plein de joie et de bonne humeur qui déstabilisa Drago. Il réalisa alors la raison du rire de son vis-à-vis: évidemment il savait qu'il était un homme vu ce qu'il lui avait fait le matin même. Il se mit à rire à son tour et Harry ne rit plus, charmé par le doux son franchissant les lèvres du blond. Il s'approcha, agrippa ses cheveux et plongea sur sa bouche, oubliant qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette et où il se trouvait. Sa victime cessa de rire et avec un gémissement, il répondit au baiser, se laissant aller à ressentir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux réactions rapides de Potter. Celui-ci fit basculer son partenaire sur lui et fit semblant de se débattre. Malefoy, d'abord charmé par le changement de position réalisa en un instant qu'Harry ne jouait plus. Il plaqua les mains du brun de chaque côté de sa tête et regarda sa très chère tante entrer dans la chambre. Merci au balafré et à ses réactions forgées par plusieurs années de bataille.

- Drago? Explications, je te prie.

Le jeune homme avait envie de hurler de frustration. Le corps de Potter était sous lui, presque nu, la bouche rougie par les baisers, désirable au possible. Il ne pouvait dire à sa tante qu'il était en train de tomber sous le charme percutant du brun, aussi il se redressa, tenant toujours Harry qui fit semblant de se débattre, la serviette glissant de ses hanches.

- Il a voulu m'attaquer en sortant de la douche. Je ne m'y attendais pas, nous avons lutté, voilà tout.

Bellatrix avait le regard fixé sur la zone ceinture de Harry et le jeune homme se rendit vite compte du regard inquisiteur de la Mangemorte. Il libéra une de ses mains à la vitesse de l'éclair et noua convenablement la serviette sur ses hanches. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le sourire qui fleurissait cruellement sur les lèvres de la femme devant lui.

Il est temps d'utiliser son corps à nouveau, Drago, j'espère que tu as eu le temps de trouver le moyen de le lier plus longtemps.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, ma tante, je ne suis pas sûr.

- Alors essayons ta nouvelle idée.

Lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts, deux Mangemorts vinrent pour se saisir du balafré qui commença à se débattre comme un beau diable. Drago regardait faire, sachant parfaitement que deux vies dépendaient de son comportement et de sa coopération.

Terminée, la lueur de désir dans le regard d'Harry. Malgré sa tenue des plus sommaires, il se débarrassa d'un des Mangemorts d'une torsion de l'épaule. Un coup de genou puis de poing plus tard, il fonçait sur Bellatrix qui l'intercepta de sa baguette. Il lutta contre le sortilège de lien et Drago vit que sa tante peinait à le retenir. Harry n'avait pas vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres par erreur. Le torse musclé, taillé par l'exercice régulier, sa vitesse et son agilité n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Le monde sorcier avait fait d'Harry Potter une machine de guerre efficace et Drago entrevit de nouveau un espoir de libération. Mais pas maintenant.

Drago, maîtrise-le.

Le blond posa le bout de sa baguette sur le cou de son vieil ennemi et du bout des lèvres, pour ne pas que sa tante l'entende, il demanda au brun de cesser sa lutte. Harry le regarda un moment, la fureur couvant dans son regard vert puis il détourna la tête et la magie de Bellatrix se resserra autour de son corps.

Le blond se sentait coupable mais une fois encore: il n'avait pas le choix. D'autres Mangemorts apparurent au détour du couloir et bientôt Harry fut emmené vers la salle principale, un Drago désolé suivant le groupe, surveillé par le regard aigu de Bellatrix.

**_OoO_**

**Amis lecteurs(ou lectrices, plutôt) l'heure est venue pour vous de me dire ce que vous pensez. Prenez vos claviers et reviewez, vous connaissez le modus operandi donc go, go, go!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mésententes

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à moi mais l'univers et les personnages sont à Dame Rowling, je suis pas une voleuse, mais je les emprunte (#^_^#)

Merci à Nikushin pour sa bêta-correction expresse !

Désolée pour l'attente, l'inspiration était restée au placard et plusieurs soucis encombraient mon cerveau, bloquant les idées. Merci à toute celles qui me lisent encore, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant.

_OoO_

Chapitre neuvième

**Mésententes**

Il semblait à Harry que cela faisait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait senti la pierre froide du mur de la grande salle du manoir contre son dos nu. Et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Attaché comme la première fois, il regarda Drago prendre la fameuse plume sanguinaire en main et s'approcher de lui. Retourner à l'état de fantôme ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire, mais son corps se souvenait clairement de la douleur ressentie durant le rituel et honnêtement, il ne se réjouissait pas de devoir repasser par cette étape pour retrouver sa liberté spectrale.

Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il vit le regret intense que semblait ressentir le blond en s'approchant de lui. Peut-être serait-il judicieux de lui expliquer, à l'occasion, que sa condition fantomatique n'était pas exactement pénible et que cela lui donnait une liberté de mouvement incomparable.

La plume perça presque délicatement la peau de son épaule puis la main tremblante du neveu de Bellatrix se posa sur le sol et commença à tracer les premiers caractères du sort. Harry serra les mâchoires pour retenir un cri de douleur. Mais sa résistance ne dura pas, il sentait sa peau être découpée et une partie de lui être arrachée à chaque millimètre. Il transpirait à grosse goutte, la gorge rauque d'avoir trop crié lorsque la plume commença le dernier glyphe.

Trop perdu dans sa douleur, il ne pouvait voir le regard gourmand que la cheffe mangemorte posait sur son torse nu, il ne sentait pas, ni ne ressentait son excitation à l'idée de posséder à nouveau son corps de marionnette.

Drago chercha son regard, hagard, choqué et tremblant d'être la cause de tant de souffrance. Harry lui offrit un très mince sourire, invisible au reste de la foule et avala le gémissement que provoqua l'écriture du dernier symbole. Puis il hurla, hurla et cessa soudain quand son âme fut enfin libérée de l'enveloppe de douleur. Il s'étira et il eut cette fois le temps de regarder son corps être baigné puis changé par deux mangemorts.

Il se sentait presque détaché de ce qui pouvait désormais se passer. Seul comptait l'homme à genoux devant lui, prostré. Il ne comprenait pas Drago. Pourquoi vouloir le soutenir alors que sa place parmi les mangemorts était évidente, pourquoi lui avoir dit avoir besoin de son aide alors qu'il se retrouvait démuni? N'était-ce au final qu'une comédie pour gagner sa confiance? Il devait avoir une solide discussion avec son gardien.

Le blond s'était relevé, le poing toujours serré autour de la plume. Inquiet de le voir si inactif, Harry s'approcha de lui et vit deux sillons brillants sur ses joues. Malefoy pleurait? Pour lui? Harry se sentit flatté mais lorsque ses yeux captèrent un mouvement périphérique, il se retourna pour voir son corps être emmené à la suite de Bellatrix. Il voulait le suivre, savoir ce qu'ils en faisaient et craignant à la fois de le découvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Drago, l'air abattu, emprunta le même chemin que les mangemorts. Il déposa la plume sur la petite table d'appoint se situant à côté de la sortie, et si le brun avait regardé avec attention ses mains, il aurait vu la difficulté que le blond avait eu à desserrer celle tenant la plume et le tremblement de l'autre. Puis Drago s'enfonça dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, l'allure de son guide changea, il redressa les épaules, reprit son masque aristocratique et son pas sembla prendre un air plus royal. Harry n'y tint plus et vint se planter devant lui. Il fit appel à toute son énergie, se rendit visible, posa une main sur la joue du blond et demanda à Drago où il se rendait.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut le cri de fillette que poussa son interlocuteur alors qu'il se plaquait contre le mur de pierre, une main sur le cœur.

- NE-REFAIT-PLUS-JAMAIS-ÇA!

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné et décida de jouer de son corps fantomatique, s'approchant de sa proie et avec une main taquine, il caressa la joue du blond du bout des doigts, créant des frissons incontrôlés chez le jeune mangemort.

- Quoi donc, beau blond? Ça?

La caresse descendit sur le torse et continua sa descente jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Drago siffla une injure entre ses lèvres, soudainement très tendu et tenta de chasser le fantôme d'un large mouvement de bras. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry avait laissé glisser sa concentration et avait disparu à nouveau laissant derrière lui le bruit d'un rire léger.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir reconstitué ce maléfice...

Il eut cependant un petit sourire: avec ses bêtises, Potter lui avait redonné l'étincelle dont il avait besoin pour tenir. Il reprit donc son chemin à la suite de Bellatrix, ne se doutant pas qu'Harry analysait en toute tranquillité ce qui venait de se passer. Sa situation lui donnait encore plus de possibilités qu'il se l'était imaginé...

"Après trois ans de frustration, mon cher Malefoy, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser, finalement"

Un rire léger flotta dans le couloir, désincarné et chargé de bonne humeur.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

D'un cri perçant, Hedwige avertit les humains de sa descente. Ron la suivit avec aisance mais il dut remonter pour aider Hermione à suivre la même trajectoire. La pauvre jeune femme se jura que ce serait son dernier voyage à balai, elle était fourbue, fatiguée et particulièrement stressée à l'idée de l'atterrissage. Mais Ron l'enleva de sur sa monture, la plaçant en travers de la sienne avant de saisir le balai abandonné et de piquer en direction du sol. Hermione s'accrocha à sa nuque en frémissant à l'idée d'un crash.

Mais avec son expérience d'ancien gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, Ron se posa en douceur, un sourire aux lèvres. La chouette volait en rond autour d'eux et elle atterrit finalement sur le bras d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci le lui offrit.

Le couple prit alors son temps pour regarder autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une plaine où quelques arbres morts gisaient. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et fixèrent leur attention sur les yeux jaunes de l'animal. Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes et redécolla pour leur montrer le chemin.

Ils la suivirent sans discuter, soudainement sérieux à nouveau. Et brusquement, le vieux château apparut alors qu'ils passaient une sorte de barrière magique qui leur donna la chair de poule. A pas feutrés, ils s'approchèrent et à quelques dizaines de mètres du château, Hermione eut la bonne idée de les désillusionner. Prudents de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ils allèrent se placer au pied des hauts murs et entreprirent d'en faire le tour, surpris par la non-présence de mangemorts à l'extérieur.

A l'évidence, ils étaient devenus imprudents, sûr de leur pouvoir et de leur assise, ils oubliaient que la rébellion existait toujours et qu'avec Harry disparu, celle-ci ne pouvait que reprendre du service.

Ayant fait le tour en un temps très bref et peu désireux de se faire attraper, ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau et, dans le périmètre de la barrière magique, les deux amants montèrent leur campement, usant des mêmes sorts qui les avaient protégés des raffleurs trois ans auparavant, peu avant la défaite du Lord.

- Hermy, et si on résumait?

- Pas de gardes à l'extérieurs et pas d'accès dissimulés à première vue. Ron, penses-tu qu'Harry aille bien?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne représente une menace pour les mangemorts qu'en raison de ses actions passées, il n'a rien fait pour les attaquer, cette fois.

- Tu sais comme moi, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose!

- Je sais Hermy... Pour en revenir à notre affaire, tu as le matériel de traçage?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai aussi eu le temps d'apprendre quelques sorts de localisation de toutes sortes, je devrais pouvoir trouver Harry en un temps record!

Ron sourit, il reconnaissait son Hermione: toujours à la page. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit grinçant et tourna son regard vers le vieux manoir délabré. Juste à temps pour voir un groupe armé de baguette en sortir.

Hermione et lui tournèrent toute leur attention en les voyant se diriger vers un cercle de pierre dressées, non loin de l'entrée. Une zone de transplanage?

Et soudain, ils le virent. Harry était vêtu de noir, un pantalon large, une tunique de mangemort et une longue cape. Il suivait le groupe sans résister, la tête droite. Ses deux amis l'observèrent alors que le groupe s'amassait au centre des pierres levées. Sur un cri d'horreur de la brunette, Bellatrix, en tenue corsetée rouge venait de saisir le héro du monde sorcier par la taille et avait transplané. Ils regardèrent tout le groupe disparaître à la suite jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard, Drago Malefoy en personne passe la porte pour se rendre au cercle à son tour.

Durant tout le temps que dura sa traversée du terrain, ils l'observèrent et s'étonnèrent de le voir plusieurs fois parler seul ou en se tournant de tous côtés.

- La fouine aurait perdu la tête?

Hermione donna un coup de coude à son compagnon et continua d'observer. Elle eut la bonne idée de lancer un sort d'exacerbation des sens et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle entendit le discours de leur ennemi de toujours.

- Non, je ne sais pas où nous allons, Potter. (Il se tourna de l'autre côté, agacé et chassa quelque chose de sa main.) Oui, je suis un mangemort, oui, je vais aux réunions mais non, je ne sais pas ce que mijote ma tante. (Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre.) Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle ne prévient JAMAIS à l'avance de ce qu'elle va faire ou entreprendre! (Il passa sa main sur son visage et expira un grand coup.) Je ne sais pas, Potter! (Il haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules.) Oui, c'est possible, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Ron jeta un regard à Hermione qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle non plus ne saisissait pas grand-chose. Ils continuèrent cependant leur observation: après tout, le blond avait prononcé le nom de leur ami.

- Potter, si massacre il y a, tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix? (Il croisa les bras sur son torse, paraissant contrarié.) Non je ne veux pas en parler, ça ne te regarde pas. (Il s'arrêta un instant.) De quoi? Oui, je t'ai demandé ton aide, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois... (Il fit le signe de laisser tomber et repris sa marche vers les pierres dressées.) Nous en parlerons plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!

Il entra dans le cercle de pierre et d'un geste de baguette, il disparut dans le claquement significatif du transplanage, laissant un roux et une brunette plus que perplexes. Les deux Gryffondors retournèrent à leur tente, des questions sans réponse plein la tête et la forte impression que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait des envies de massacre. Drago refusait de répondre à ses questions ou les éludait. Il se demandait maintenant si le fait de lui demander son aide n'était pas en quelque sorte une stratégie pour le pousser à lui faire confiance. Pour chaque acte qui le faisait douter du statut mangemoresque du blond, le suivant renforçait sa conviction qu'il se jouait simplement encore une fois de lui.

Il était étrange qu'il se sente plus libre en fantôme lié à Malefoy, qu'en être de chair mais c'était la vérité, aussi il questionnait son geôlier avec une application quasi vengeresse, lui faisant payer ses silences.

- Potter, si tu ne la fermes pas, on va au-devant de gros ennuis!

- Si tu me répondais, je te laisserais en paix.

- Trop facile, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions...

- J'y ai répondu, c'est juste que mes réponses ne te plaisaient pas!

Et Drago repartit dans son mutisme, agacé. Le transplanage avait failli rater à cause de l'ectoplasme qui refusait de jouer son rôle de fantôme en silence. Et évidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas souffert des effets du déplacement par magie alors que lui-même avait eu l'impression de déplacer un convoi entier. Les théories qu'il avait parcouru afin de reconstituer ce sort millénaire disaient vrai: le poids et la valeur d'un être humain se mesurait à son âme et non son corps.

Il rejoignit finalement le point de rassemblement qu'on lui avait donné et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit sa tante se diriger vers lui. A chaque mission, c'était le même schéma, elle venait lui rappeler les règles du jeu qu'ils jouaient. Elle lui glissa les mots à l'oreille et Drago grimaça alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de son épaule pour donner plus de force à ses arguments. Bordel, deux vies reposaient sur sa coopération, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier!

De son côté, Harry, invisible pour tous y compris son ancienne Némésis, testait la longueur de sa chaîne, regardant autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de cette sortie. Son corps était encadré par les trois fidèles de Bellatrix et il sentait parfaitement combien ceux-ci auraient voulu utiliser son enveloppe comme punching-ball.

Tim et Liam fusillaient la coque sans âme alors que Darius la tenait par l'épaule, ses jointures blanchies. Harry supposa qu'il trouverait un bleu à cet endroit lorsqu'il récupérerait son corps. Il jura silencieusement, furieux de son impuissance.

- Mes amis!

Suivant le mouvement des Mangemorts, Drago et Harry se tournèrent vers la dirigeante de ce groupe sanguinaire. Une fois encore, le balafré dût admettre que la mangemorte avait un charme et une prestance qui attiraient le respect. Il écouta donc, pour une fois, jetant néanmoins de fréquents coups d'œil à Drago, livide derrière lui.

- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici mais je le répète afin d'être sûre. Nous nous trouvons à quelques dizaines de mètres d'un village moldu où nos espions affirment avoir aperçu des membres de la résistance. Je ne veux aucuns survivants. McNair, Crabbe, vous me dressez une barrière anti-transplanage dès maintenant. Liam, Darius et Tim, vous me gardez le corps de Potter, et vous faites en sorte que tous avant de mourir le voient. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Mais parce que ceux qui viendront relever les corps chercheront dans les souvenirs et ils verront leur héro devenir traître, ce qui sera un moyen de démolition psychologique des plus efficaces. Le monde est presque à nos pieds, écrasons la rébellion et nous dirigerons! Des questions?

Le silence lui répondit et elle eut un sourire cruel. Satisfaite, elle prit la tête de la concession alors que le voile d'une barrière anti-transplanage se déployait lentement au-dessus d'eux. Drago serra sa baguette: il savait qu'il allait jouer un jeu dangereux mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire pour ses croyances et ses amis.

Harry observa les mangemorts prendre la route du village, lançant des charmes de robustesse, de rapidité, testant les réponses de leur baguette dans des jets d'étincelles colorées. Le brun était dégoûté: ils comptaient détruire des centaines de vie et semblaient y aller avec la même allégresse que pour se rendre à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Un tiraillement autour de son cou l'informa que son blondinet avait rejoint le troupeau et faisait route. Il put le voir échanger quelques paroles avec les mangemorts de queue et tester à son tour sa baguette. Il bondit devant lui et tenta d'attirer son attention.

Le blond sentit tout de suite que son esprit attitré tentait quelque chose et il jura. Il ralentit sensiblement le pas, arguant un caillou dans une chaussure. S'accroupissant pour donner crédit à son excuse, il vit l'air se solidifier devant lui pour laisser apparaître Harry. Celui-ci commença à lui demander de reculer, de ne pas partir massacrer des innocents. Il se redressa et reprit sa route, agacé: il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et insista encore et encore. Épuisé et déjà stressé par ce qui l'attendait, Drago pointa sa baguette sur le fantôme leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras.

- Ma magie peut t'atteindre. Pourquoi? Mais parce ton âme est liée à moi et je ne me gênerai pas pour te lancer un _silenzio_ ou un maléfice du saucisson pour que tu te rappelles que tu n'es pas censé intervenir! Sache, Potter, que je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Ferme-la et essaye de ne pas nous attirer d'ennui. Des vies sont en jeu.

Harry le regarda s'approcher de lui et traverser son corps immatériel pour rejoindre son groupe et ainsi sauver les apparences. Outré et furieux, Harry tenta de le retenir mais le regard que lui lança le Serpentard en sentant sa main sur son épaule le paralysa. Drago ne plaisantait pas. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il laissa ses émotions se dissiper et il disparut encore une fois, spectateur muet et impuissant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsqu'il vit le premier corps tomber sous un coup de baguette de Drago, Harry fut soulagé de constater que le rayon qui sortit du bout de bois ne fut pas vert mais sa satisfaction ne dura qu'un instant en s'apercevant que le corps ne bougeait pus et qu'une mare de sang se formait sous la victime.

Il ne dit rien cependant, voulant croire en Drago et il observa sans sourciller trois autres corps tomber. Le cinquième fut celui de trop car il s'agissait d'un garçonnet qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

Il se rendit matériel et s'interposa entre la baguette de Drago et la victime suivante. Le sort le traversa sans peine et Harry se retourna, choqué, pour voir s'écrouler une femme enceinte. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que Drago ne visait que des victimes faible ou incapable de se défendre. Harry fut pris de fureur et bondit sur le blond, le renversant et le cognant alors de toute la force de ses poings.

Malheureusement, ce fut ce moment que choisit Bellatrix pour jeter un œil au travail de son neveu. Elle trouva donc ce dernier sur le dos, sur les pavés, un corps fantomatique enragé le dominant. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lança un sortilège de découpage.

Harry ne sentit pas le sortilège le traverser mais il le vit ouvrir une profonde blessure de la clavicule de son adversaire au bout de son épaule. Le blond cessa toute résistance pour saisir son bras en hurlant de douleur. Trop choqué, le brun relâcha sa prise sur ses émotions et redevint invisible, s'éloignant en vitesse du corps meurtri sur le sol.

Bellatrix s'approcha, traversa le spectre qui comprit enfin l'origine du sort et souleva son neveu en le saisissant par son épaule valide sans aucune pitié.

- Tu oublies les règles du jeu, Drago, dois-je te les rappeler?

Le blessé leva son regard paniqué vers la folle qui lui servait de seule famille et ravala un gémissement pour répondre par la négative. Il capta alors un mouvement derrière sa tante, leva sa baguette et avec haine lança un sortilège de doloris, trop confus et furieux pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Sûr que le sort le traverserait et trop abruti pour réagir, Harry reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et le monde tourna à l'horreur lorsque la douleur frappa son âme de plein fouet. Un cri inhumain résonna dans l'air, repris dans une rue plus loin par son corps. Alors que son âme se tordait, visible aux yeux de tous, Drago paniqua, regrettant son geste inconsidéré. Bellatrix riait comme une démente, excitée de la souffrance terrible, satisfaite au-delà de toute mesure par son précieux parent.

Le sort ne dura que quelque seconde mais le cri poussé par Harry résonna bien plus longtemps. Il perdit la notion de temps et de lieu et lorsqu'enfin il reprit pied avec la réalité, le combat était terminé depuis longtemps. Drago était resté sur place, entouré de morts, pleurant doucement contre un mur, visiblement effondré.

Harry ne souhaitait pas s'approcher; tout était de sa faute, après tout. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait de se précipiter sur son ancienne Némésis pour le consoler. Il accepta un compromis entre ces deux solutions et il alla flotter au-dessus de son geôlier. Celui-ci dut le sentir car il leva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent.

Drago détourna le sien, se releva et grommela, la voix brisée:

- Grâce à toi, j'ai l'épaule ruinée, merci beaucoup Potter.

La main pressée contre ladite épaule, il marcha pesamment vers l'extérieur de la ville, ne désirant pas laisser de trace de sa présence en transplanant directement dans la ville. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, les dents serrées et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Il y a avait une telle douleur dans son expression que Harry douta encore une fois.

Par Merlin, Drago avait tué, sous ses yeux et même ainsi, il y avait quelque chose qui lui soufflait que l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas voulu de cette situation morbide. Il alla donc devant le blond pour l'interroger mais à peine fut-il visible qu'un poing vengeur s'écrasait contre sa joue et malgré son état fantomatique, il en resta coi.

Son agresseur reprit sa route et arrivé à leur point de transplanage, il se téléporta, entraînant Harry avec lui qui regretta sa non-préparation mentale. Contrairement à ce que pensait le blond, cela n'avait rien d'agréable et c'était terriblement perturbant comme si pendant quelques instants, il flottait vraiment entre vie et mort, chose qu'il ne ressentait pas le reste du temps. Il ne conseillait cette expérience à personne.

Enfin, les pierres dressées entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il suivit donc son gardien automatiquement, se laissant tirer par la chaîne le liant à Drago. Lorsqu'il passa les portes du vieux château, il sut que cette fois, son temps en tant qu'esprit allait être incroyablement long.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Il est finalement revenu, Hermy.

- Il nous le faut Ron. Il semblait parler à Harry alors que celui-ci est passé bien avant lui. Soit il est fou...

- ...m'étonnerait pas, venant de lui!

- ...soit il sait où il a fait quelque chose qui lui permet véritablement de parler à Harry, continua la brunette, ignorant sciemment son partenaire médisant.

- Et tu as une idée géniale, j'espère?

- Peut-être bien, figure-toi, mais on va avoir besoin de magie et de subtilité!

Hermione lança un regard narquois au rouquin qui lui répondit par une grimace. Il ne dit rien cependant: la vie d'Harry dépendait d'eux.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien. Depuis le sortilège de Doloris, le jour précédent, il avait du mal à se sentir véritablement "présent". Il lui semblait que sa conscience rencontrait régulièrement des trous noirs et plusieurs fois, il devint matériel sans même le désirer. Il se rendit compte de ce dernier point lorsqu'un Drago excédé vint le trouver pour lui demander de cesser de se prendre pour une guirlande de Noël détraquée.

Le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le jour précédent et il ne se sentait pas le cœur à aller lui parler. Sa confiance envers le bond s'était amenuisée avec les événements de la veille et il craignait que Bellatrix ne les surveille constamment. Il se compara mentalement à Maugrey et sa "vigilance constante" et il eut un petit sourire au sourire du vieil auror.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, il commença à ressentir un nouvel inconfort au niveau de sa tête. Les objets devenaient troubles comme si sa myopie perturbait à nouveau sa vue; il n'avait encore jamais eu cette impression. Il sentait aussi parfois une sorte de tiraillement dans son épaule, or il se souvenait parfaitement de la main de Darius, férocement serrée précisément à l'emplacement de cette légère douleur.

Finalement, en début de soirée, une vague de nausées terribles le submergea et il gémit.

- Au nom des couilles de merlin, tu vas arrêter ton cirque? Et cesse de clignoter, c'est prodigieusement irritant.

Harry constata qu'en effet son corps continuait ses apparitions et disparitions mais même en se concentrant pour se rendre complètement visible, il ne put entièrement bloquer le phénomène. La nausée se faisait sans cesse plus forte et il finit par se courber en deux, la nausée le submergeant.

Le futur médicomage abandonna toute irritation, l'inquiétude le submergeant et il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il le toucha quelques secondes avant que sa main ne traverse le corps redevenu fantomatique pour un instant.

- Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès, Potter.

Harry secoua négativement la tête. La panique commençait à le submerger.

- Bon, tu peux essayer de me répondre si je te pose des questions?

- Sérieux?! Des questions, Maintenant?!

- Pas ce genre de questions, cervelle de scroutt, je veux comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Déjà, dis-moi quand ça a commencé.

Harry grommela, la mâchoire serrée mais hocha brièvement la tête à l'intention de son interlocuteur avant de répondre. Draco sembla pensif et lui demanda ensuite qu'avait été sa première impression.

- Je me sens ici et ailleurs, comme si j'étais là, puis plus vraiment là.

Le blond considéra sa réponse puis son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension.

- C'est ma faute, je pense. Enfin celle du sort que je t'ai lancé hier. Le doloris est un sort qui affecte le corps et l'âme! Si on touche ton corps avec le _doloris_, il ne passera rien car le corps n'est qu'un emballage et une fois dissocié d'une âme, il devient une simple enveloppe vide. A contrario, même si ton âme est séparée de ton corps, elle reste matériellement sur terre et surtout liée à moi grâce à la conscience que tu as de ton enveloppe encore quelque part.

Harry, lui lançant son meilleur regard bovin, l'obligea à donner un nouvel exemple.

- Si on détruisait ton corps, ton âme deviendrait errante mais continuerait à exister mais si c'est ton âme qu'on détruisait ou libérait, ton corps mourrait. Pour ranimer un corps, il faut rappeler son âme, tu as suivi cette fois?

- Donc, le _doloris_?

- Il a construit un pont qui n'existait plus vraiment entre ton corps et ton âme et perturbé mon sort. Ces impressions que tu ressens viennent de ton corps.

Harry jura copieusement. La nausée s'évanouissait doucement mais il restait étourdi par ces allers- retours entre son corps et son état fantomatique.

- Ça va aller ?

- J'aimerais sortir...

Drago l'observa puis soupira et accepta. Bellatrix n'avait rien dit concernant une interdiction d'aller prendre l'air. Et puis, vu la situation de son "hôte", il n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser une sortie, même si son épaule le brûlait toujours, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se faire un pansement digne de ce nom. Il alla vers son placard et en sortit une cape. L'automne signifiait toujours des températures moins confortables le soir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et prit la direction de la sortie, un Harry toujours confus et clignotant derrière lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher Hermione?

- Non, Ronald, je ne suis pas sûre: c'est un bricolage de fortune mais avec les sorts dont je t'ai parlé, ça devrait faire effet...

Hermione était blottie dans ses bras, alanguie. Ron passait tout doucement les doigts dans ses cheveux et cela lui envoyait de petites étincelles dans le cou et le long du dos. Il avait ce toucher doux et patient qui contrastait plaisamment avec sa personnalité d'ordinaire flamboyante.

- Sirius est en route, Hermy. Il sera là d'ici deux jours, je pense, le temps de rassembler les troupes.

- Ce sera notre dernière bataille, un vrai coup de poker.

- Échec et mat pour le perdant.

- Oui, Jeu, set et match...

Ils se sourirent, complices et Ron l'embrassa. Et ce fut ce moment que choisit l'alarme tant espérée pour se déclencher.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En sortant du manoir, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de sentir de l'air frais. Dans le château, les obligations lui donnaient souvent l'impression d'étouffer et l'ambiance lourde et survoltée n'arrangeaient rien.

Harry clignotait toujours activement près de lui mais il réussit cette fois à l'ignorer et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Celui-qui-a-survécu était sa seule chance de changer les choses, d'enfin être délivré du cauchemar. D'un côté, il avait de la chance d'avoir toujours été dans les favoris de sa tante car cela lui avait assuré sa survie. En contrepartie, il avait mis en péril la vie de deux de ses amis et cela était insupportable.

Il s'éloigna lentement du château et alors qu'il passait sur le flanc de la bâtisse, hors de portée de vue de quiconque se trouvant à l'entrée, une douleur soudaine et brève le frappa à la tête et son monde disparut, remplacé par les ténèbres.

Harry se sentait un peu mieux physiquement mais son impression d'être déchiré entre deux endroits s'était soudainement amplifiée et alors qu'il voyait Drago disparaître sur le côté de la maison, il sentit son essence être rappelé. Il voulut prévenir son accompagnant mais lorsqu'il passa le coin, il trouva Drago inconscient. Il tendit la main vers lui, désirant lui porter secours, mais il sentait l'appel de son corps devenir plus fort, plus pressant et finalement, il fut si irrésistible qu'il y céda. Il disparut doucement, comme la première fois, son fantôme s'effaçant petit à petit.

Il ne put pas voir ses deux meilleurs amis sortir du bosquet le plus proche, s'approcher de Drago et emporta son corps inconscient sous le couvert de leurs sorts de camouflage. Le blond ne reprit pas conscience malgré la douleur quand le roux enfonça accidentellement les doigts dans la blessure de son épaule.

La seule trace de son "accident" fut quelques gouttes de sang juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, masqué par les protections des deux amants.

_OoO_

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, une ch'tite review? *puppyeyes*


	10. Chapter 10: Compréhension

Disclaimer: après 10 chapitre, vous connaissez la chanson, Harry, Drago et les autres ne sont pas à moi mais je m'amuse avec! (#^_^#)

Avertissement: scène gentiment citronnée à la fin, le chapitre suivant sera sous des hospices plus brûlant =P

_OoO_

Hello vous tous, comme vous pouvez le voir, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que c'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai eu du mal à le sortir de ma tête et à formuler les différents événements pour qu'ils aient le punch qu'ils méritaient. Mais c'est désormais fait.

Comme toujours, merci à Nikushin pour sa correction patiente et rapide, une bêta pareille, ça n'a pas de prix.

_OoO_

Chapitre dixième

**Compréhension**

Le retour dans son corps s'accompagnait toujours d'une abominable migraine et d'une sensation de désorientation. Il ne parvint pas à rester totalement immobile cette fois, car la sensation de décalage qu'il avait ressenti en tant qu'esprit était encore bien présente. Il mit donc une main lourde devant ses yeux, les frottas une ou deux fois et grogna. Enfin, il dégagea son bras et regarda où il se trouvait.

En un instant, il comprit d'où la sensation de nausée qu'il avait ressentie auparavant venait. Il se trouvait dans un immense lit, dévêtu jusqu'à la taille et, en se tournant, il vit un corps féminin. Il n'attendit pas de découvrir qui c'était pour sauter du lit, saisir la baguette reposant sur la table de nuit, ses lunettes gisant à côté et cibler la forme endormie. Il vit une crinière de cheveux d'un noir d'encre, lourdement ondulés et un profil fin et osseux et son esprit calcula deux et deux pour lui offrir le nom de la femme: Bellatrix.

La mangemorte avait utilisé son corps pour...Oh, Merlin! Cette fois la nausée revint en force, il se tourna et rendit le contenu de son estomac, enfin, ce fut surtout de la bile: on n'avait pas dû le nourrir beaucoup, comme la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'enfin son estomac se calma, il sentit les larmes se mettre à couler doucement sur ses joues. Il les ravala avec rage, batailla contre son esprit pour reléguer les conclusions évidentes et dérangeantes qui lui venaient, et essaya de réfléchir à son prochain mouvement. Il ne voyait pas très bien quoi faire avec la cheffe mangemorte malgré la baguette. Sa magie restait hors de sa portée et quand bien même il avait désormais une petite réserve de magie "empruntée", il était assez lucide pour savoir que cela ne suffirait pas à passer les protections du vieux château ou pour défaire une armée entière de mangemorts.

Si seulement Malefoy avait été là, ensemble ils auraient pu...

"Oh, Merlin...Drago!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Avec l'impression qu'un Billywig dansait la samba en tourbillonnant dans son cerveau, Drago s'éveilla. Son corps le lançait terriblement et son esprit de jeune médicomage lui souffla qu'une infection devait gentiment être en train de s'installer dans son corps. Il situa la douleur principale dans son épaule et les souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent... Par contre, il eut beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver inconscient dans...où était-il d'ailleurs? Et combien de temps avait bien pu passer alors qu'il était dans les vapes?

- Hermy, la princesse Blondie-je-parle-toute-seule est éveillée!

Drago se pétrifia au son de cette voix et il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas simplement évanoui en se promenant dans le parc du château; on l'avait piégé, et à dessein. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles, ce qui, au passage, empirait encore la douleur de son épaule. Et qu'avait bien pu devenir Harry, avait-il rejoint son corps, où que puisse se trouver celui-ci?

- Ron, trouver de nouveaux surnoms à la fouine ne va guère nous aider à retrouver Harry.

Et la miss-je-sais-tout était là aussi? Parfait, vraiment par-fait! Drago parvint enfin à se retourner et put ainsi observer un feu vif au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un campement confortable. La brunette sirotait une tasse de thé fumante, assise sur une souche, tout en observant son compagnon qui lui s'était levé pour s'approcher de leur prisonnier.

Ron ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires et flanqua un vicieux coup de pied dans le ventre du blond qui se replia immédiatement en position fœtale. Incapable de respirer correctement, le blond prenait de courtes inspirations. Il avait envie de hurler mais il s'abstint de laisser passer le moindre soupir.

- Ron, pose peut-être une question avant de frapper...

- Désolé, 'Mione mais là, c'était juste pour évacuer le trop-plein.

Il saisit alors le Serpentard par l'épaule afin de le mettre à sa hauteur et celui-ci gémit et tenta vainement de se dégager.

- Okay, la fouine, la question est simple, où se trouve Harry?

- Parce que maltraiter mon épaule déjà blessée est le meilleur moyen de demander, je suppose?

Ron eut un sourire en coin qui se transforma soudain en rictus malveillant et c'est sans pitié qu'il enfonça les doigts dans l'épaule de Drago tout en pointant sa baguette sur son bras. Le Serpentard s'insulta mentalement: provoquer celui qui se tenait du bon côté de la baguette n'était pas sa plus brillante idée.

- Un simple trou dans l'épaule? Vraiment, Malefoy, il me semblait qu'il avait fallu une blessure mortelle d'hippogriffe pour te mettre à genoux la dernière fois, non? Remédions-y, n'est-ce pas? _Fracturae_!

Le blond cria sincèrement cette fois lorsque l'os de son bras se rompit net.

- Putain! Je... J'sais pas!

Hermione s'approcha tranquillement et saisissant les mèches blondes, elle tira dessus pour tourner le visage du blessé dans sa direction. Malgré le brouillard de douleur qui semblait voiler ses yeux, Drago nota son regard déterminé et quelques traces légères sur ses joues qui étaient sans le moindre doute des cicatrices anciennes. La gentille et douce souris de bibliothèque n'avait peut-être pas disparu mais elle était désormais enfouie sous une personnalité forgée par la guerre.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, tu pourrais simplement nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur notre ami depuis sa capture, ça nous épargnerait quelques actions sanglantes dont tu serais l'unique victime.

Disparue l'intelligente Gryffondor, il lui semblait avoir une de ses comparses de Serpentard en face de lui. Drago retenait les sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il avait protégé Potter au maximum de ses moyens, tout fait pour protéger ses amis et il était récompensé par la torture et la douleur. Il en avait assez de tenir, d'être fort, d'être solide. Il dégagea sa tête et plongea le regard dans celui de la jeune sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, je le jure.

- Tu veux vraiment recevoir des coups, hein, la fouine?

Ce sobriquet fit tiquer le blond et lorsque Ron leva sa baguette encore une fois, il écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents, attendant la déferlante de douleur. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Ron semblait hésiter et jetait des coups d'œil à sa partenaire, dubitative, elle aussi.

- ...fouine, non, quand même pas?

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse?

Drago était tendu à l'extrême mais c'était avec curiosité qu'il observait les deux amants discuter d'un sujet qui lui échappait totalement. Son esprit était brouillon. La baguette du roux, à quelques centimètres de son visage, ne l'aidait pas à se focaliser sur leur discours.

- Je...

Le regard de Ron se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction et Drago déglutit. La douleur dans son épaule était lancinante et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, suspendu au bras de Ron, incapable de se tenir debout en raison de ses chevilles liées, n'était pas des plus confortables.

Hermione soupira et demanda à Ron de le reposer sur le sol, ce que le rouquin fit en grommelant. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de leur prisonnier et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le Serpentard refusa de briser le contact visuel. Malgré la douleur, il avait un espoir que la présence des deux Gryffondors permette de débloquer la situation avec Harry.

Il savait aussi pertinemment qu'une fois Bellatrix vaincue, il faudrait un gros effort de la part de la résistance pour reprendre les rênes du monde magique mais il pensait toujours que cela était possible.

Hermione le regardait attentivement, sans ciller une seule fois. Et c'est en étudiant précisément son visage et ses expressions, qu'elle lui demanda:

- Tu savais, Malefoy, qu'il y avait une taupe dans ton camp?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry, agacé de rester assis sur le sol, se demandait maintenant quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il savait qu'ils étaient sortis en début de soirée du château avec Drago mais il ignorait si son esprit, au moment de rejoindre son corps, mettait plus que quelques instants pour faire le "trajet". Il se releva avec un grognement: ses membres inférieurs étaient méchamment engourdis et toujours torse nu, la fraîcheur de l'air lui donnait la chair de poule. Sans trop réfléchir, il alla vers la porte et appuya sur la poignée.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un sort quelconque, à la trouver fermée ou à déclencher une alarme mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans rien de plus qu'un murmure, il leva un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules: après tout, le sort l'enchaînant à Drago était censé durer quatre ou cinq jours, Bellatrix n'avait pas envisagé qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps si vite.

Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda autour de lui, indécis quant à la meilleure direction à prendre. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre, de cela, il était sûr. Drago n'étant pas à ses côtés et n'étant pas trouvable, on lui mettrait la faute dessus et étrangement, malgré le manque de confiance, une fois de plus, Harry décida de prendre le parti de Drago. Il regarda le couloir sur sa droite et prit cette direction, attentif à ne pas marteler le sol et à ne pas respirer trop fort. Il semblait à ses oreilles que son cœur pouvait s'entendre à des lieues à la ronde.

Y avait-il un moyen de fuir? Une fenêtre non protégée? Une porte non surveillée? Il balaya ces questions naïves: il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Etait-il le seul prisonnier ici? Il avait vu avec horreur que les mangemorts ne faisaient pas de prisonniers durant leurs raids mais peut-être avaient-ils capturé d'autres membres de la résistance, les gardant pour espérer obtenir des informations? N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et pas d'autres idées, il se décida à rechercher l'entrée des cachots. Après tout, il était dans un vieux château et ceux-ci avaient toujours un lieu où enfermer les invités non-consentants.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago déglutit. Que pouvait-il répondre? S'il avouait que c'était lui, les deux membres du trio se méfieraient et s'il réfutait, il serait sans doute de nouveau la cible de quelques sorts vicieux.

Il n'eut cependant rien à dire car la brunette se redressa, pointa sa baguette sur son prisonnier et trancha proprement les liens qui le retenait. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui, lui saisit l'épaule valide et l'aida à se redresser avant de le faire s'assoir sur la souche où elle sirotait quelques minutes auparavant son thé. L'héritier pur-sang se laissa faire, totalement perdu.

Ron grogna et alla chercher le nécessaire de premier soin en pestant. Bien que n'y prêtant pas attention, Drago put percevoir les mots "Malefoy", "blondie", "crétin" et "bipolaire". Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui avait pu faire changer de comportement le couple mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il berça doucement son bras brisé contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Une compresse fraiche pressée contre son front les lui fit rouvrir pour croiser des yeux noisettes soucieux. Hermione saisit délicatement son bras blessé et prit sa main valide pour lui faire tenir le patch frais contre son front. Elle remarqua son sourcil aristocratement levé et y répondit en retenant un gloussement.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, tu aurais pu nous contacter, faire connaître ton allégeance, cela aurait évité tellement de malentendus.

- Parce que vous m'auriez cru?

Ron s'agenouilla près de sa compagne et l'aida à prendre soin de Drago sans pour autant répondre. Il dénuda l'épaule du blond sans plus de mots et grimaça en voyant la vilaine blessure à cet endroit. Inquiet de la soudaine compassion des Gryffondor et soucieux de découvrir leurs intentions, Drago ne bougea pas un cil, se contentant de les regarder agir en écoutant leurs explications.

- On avait deviné que quelqu'un dans le camp de Bellatrix devait jouer double jeu. Alors qu'il était mourant, Rogue nous a dévoilé le meurtre de tes parents. Même moi, je me suis douté que cela avait dû te toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Rogue est mort?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer la mort douloureusement lente de leur ancien professeur de potion. Il avait été touché par une malédiction lors d'un raid une demi-année plus tôt. Ayant rejoint le camp de la résistance après que Bellatrix ait finalement mis à jour son implication dans la mort de leur précédent maître ainsi que ses manipulations pour ralentir l'expansion de l'influence mangemoresque. Il avait mené plusieurs fois la rébellion sur les champs de bataille pour tenter de minimiser les dégâts, voire éventuellement reprendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Ce fut un de leurs alliés qui le maudit, pensant atteindre un mangemort en fuite. Rogue s'était placé par accident sur la voie du sort et avait mis plusieurs semaines à mourir, le maléfice empoisonnant lentement son système sanguin.

Drago eut une pensée pour son ancien mentor. Rogue l'avait protégé de la folie de Bellatrix avec dévotion et c'est en voulant reprendre son flambeau que le blond s'était mis dans la situation délicate où il se trouvait désormais. Il sentit que c'était à son tour de parler à présent; il se racla la gorge, puis commença d'une voix un peu hésitante, qui prit cependant de la vigueur au fur et à mesure du récit.

- Il y a six mois, peu après le départ de Severus pour le côté de la lumière, j'ai voulu vous prévenir d'un raid de grande envergure.

- Le raid sur Pré-au-lard?

Drago grimaça lorsque le rouquin utilisa un désinfectant sur la coupure de son épaule. Il n'était pas particulièrement doux dans ses gestes mais il semblait vraiment se donner de la peine pour nettoyer la blessure. Détournant son attention de Ron, il répondit à la question de la brunette.

- Oui, j'ai envoyé mon patronus, une fouine...

Ron ricana mais ne releva pas la tête pour rester concentré sur sa tâche.

- Ahah, très fin, Weasley... Bref, ma tante m'a surpris et me l'a fait payer très cher...

- Elle a tué des gens à qui tu tenais?

Drago sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme en repensant à la mort de Théo alors même qu'il était un fidèle mangemort. Sa cheffe l'avait torturé à l'aide du doloris pendant des heures devant un Drago démuni et suppliant, puis avait mis fin à sa vie en lui infligeant de multiples coupures. Lorsqu'elle avait permis à Drago d'aller vers son ami pour tenter de le sauver, Théodore Nott n'avait murmuré que quelques mots incohérents avant de rendre l'âme, la perte de sang lui étant fatale.

Avec et malgré tout son art de jeune guérisseur, Drago avait été impuissant.

Il avait bien sûr voulu venger son ami mais Bellatrix avait alors menacé de tuer Blaise et Pansy, recrues mangemortes, eux aussi, s'assurant la loyauté du blond.

Drago hocha la tête mais ne raconta pas la mort de Théo. Il parla cependant brièvement de ses amis enfermés dans les cachots.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron pointa sa baguette sur sa blessure.

- _Episkey_.

Drago grogna puis regarda le résultat. Ce n'était pas parfait et il garderait une cicatrice mais il pouvait à nouveau bouger son épaule. Il remercia Ron d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Et Harry?

Drago soupira et décida de tout raconter aux deux Gryffondors à propos du sort de lien qu'il avait reconstitué, de la résistance d'Harry au-dit enchantement et aux événements récents qui avaient eu lieu dans la journée. Il garda pour lui les avances peu subtiles du rouge et or. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut l'impression qu'un poids se libérait de ses épaules et il parla longtemps, éclairé par le feu de camp.

A la fin, Ron lui tendit sa baguette puis, sans un mot, entra dans la tente et ne réapparut pas. Hermione lui donna un petit sourire et lui rendit son bras. Drago se rendit compte que la fracture n'était plus et il haussa, de nouveau, un sourcil typiquement Malefoyen.

- La rébellion donnera bientôt l'assaut, Sirius et le reste sont en route. Va rejoindre Harry, il aura besoin de toi.

Elle se redressa, s'étira et alla rejoindre son compagnon après avoir jeté un sort au feu de camp dont les flammes disparurent, ne laissant que des braises rougeoyante. Draco les regarda quelques instant, soupira puis prit le chemin du château.

- Par Merlin, Potter, ne fait pas de bêtises...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait mal au crâne et avait l'impression que les couloirs dansaient autour de lui. Il se doutait que ces sensations avaient pour origine son estomac vide depuis trop longtemps. Il lui semblait aussi que la vieille bâtisse se déroulait devant lui comme un labyrinthe, lui montrant sans cesse de nouveaux couloirs dont chacun ressemblait au précédent.

Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper et de finalement se rouler en boule pour pleurer . Il en avait assez. Lui ne demandait que la paix et celle-ci s'obstinait à le fuir. Il n'avait rien fait pour encombrer le chemin de Bellatrix, voulant laisser le monde magique nettoyer ses problèmes par lui-même. Il voulait vivre, vivre pour lui-même et pas selon les attentes des autres.

Il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant que la population moldue connaissait l'existence de la magie et qu'il était lui-même recherché. De la puissance magique, il en avait à revendre mais pour quoi faire s'il ne pouvait localiser le nid des Mangemorts? En être prisonnier lui offrait la possibilité d'agir de l'intérieur mais comment?

Il soupira pour la centième fois au moins et plaqua son front contre les pierres fraiches du mur, respirant l'odeur de la vieille roche et d'un semblant de moisissure. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses deux mains et regarda autour de lui. Des murs en pierre succédaient aux murs en pierre et il grogna. Il avait essayé une trentaine de portes, avait manqué se faire attraper une cinquantaine de fois et toujours pas de satanée porte des cachots.

Il continua donc son chemin et poussa doucement la porte suivante, passa juste le côté de son visage par le fin espace généré. Un escalier faisant route vers le bas s'offrit à sa vue et Harry poussa immédiatement la porte grande ouverte avec un léger rictus: ça ressemblait enfin à un chemin vers les cachots ! Il passa l'encoignure et referma le battant en bois derrière lui pour se retrouver immédiatement dans le noir complet.

Il tâtonna du bout du pied et trouva la première marche. Se guidant d'une main sur le mur, l'autre tendue devant lui, avec des pas prudents, il entama sa descente dans les profondeurs du château.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures alors que seulement quelques longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, une lumière diffuse lui fit discerner le bord des marches. Il avait atteint un palier, semblait-il. Il continua donc son chemin plus rapidement, en raison de la présence d'éclairage mais d'un pas tout de même mesuré et léger: il ne voulait pas déclencher une alarme ou se faire surprendre.

Il entendit un léger bruit de claquement et des respirations courtes et fronça les sourcils. La curiosité l'emporta et il regarda derrière le coin du mur bloquant la vue.

Il y avait un large couloir dont une paroi était tapissé de torche alors que l'autre côté présentait quelques grilles, fermées pour la plupart. Il retint un soupir: il avait trouvé sa destination. Les cachots et aucun garde ne peuplait le couloir. Il sortit donc de la cage d'escalier et s'approcha de la grille d'où venait le bruit, la troisième.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il avait froid, si froid mais ce n'était pas grave, se disait-il en regardant le corps blotti contre lui. Les lèvres de Pansy étaient bleues, son front était moite de sueur et elle claquait sans cesse des dents, brisant le silence oppressant des cachots.

Un garde était passé plus tôt dans la journée et alors qu'il s'était promis de rester fort pour son ami blond, Blaise avait cédé et avait supplié le mangemort de leur céder une couverture, arguant la santé de sa compagne et la température glaciale régnant autour d'eux. Un reniflement de dédain avait été sa seule réponse, accompagnée d'un "soyez heureux qu'on vous nourrisse". Si on pouvait seulement appeler l'immonde bouillabaisse de la nourriture.

Il savait que le froid augmentant chaque jour indiquait l'approche de l'hiver et il en concluait que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient enfermés ici.

Oh, Pansy et lui avaient tenu facilement au début jusqu'au jour où sa partenaire avait commencé à vomir et à trembler. Depuis, tout était allé de mal en pis et voyant leurs conditions d'emprisonnement se dégrader doucement, il savait que, à moins d'un changement drastique et de soin médicaux attentifs, son amie mourrait très certainement.

Il ne partageait pas la couche de Pansy et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais échangé un baiser avec elle. IL l'aimait comme une petite sœur, avec son caractère explosif, sa répartie mordante et ses sourires communicatifs. Tout ceci avait disparu et, alors que le temps passait, il tentait désespérément de garder l'étincelle de vie de la jeune Serpentarde active.

Il ne pleurait pas, gardait son esprit le plus vide possible et tentait de trouver une solution. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire? Ils étaient là parce qu'ils aimaient Drago et que celui-ci les chérissait tout autant en retour. Le blond n'avait rien fait de mal, il voulait juste aider à sauver des vies.

Un bruit très doux lui fit tendre l'oreille et il se redressa doucement, serrant un peu plus le corps de sa camarade contre lui, protecteur. Personne ne descendait le voir à cette heure habituellement, si ce n'était la patrouille de nuit. Mais cette dernière faisait toujours un bruit d'enfer.

Il se secoua doucement, posa son précieux fardeau contre le mur, la recouvrant de sa mince veste et s'approcha des barreaux, tentant de voir à travers la lourde grille barrant la sortie.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à la vue de Harry Potter, marchant à pas feutré, le regard curieux, le torse nu et l'allure efflanquée.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air en très bon état s'il en jugeait à sa posture voûtée et à l'expression tirée de son visage. Il semblait plus maigre que dans son souvenir et sa coiffure longue et négligée failli l'empêcher de le reconnaître. Il croisa le regard du visiteur et y vit la surprise, la peur puis la reconnaissance ainsi que l'indignation passer dans les deux orbes vertes. Potter lui décocha un bref signe de tête en murmurant son nom.

- Tu es...Zabini, c'est ça?

Blaise était surpris que le brun le reconnaisse, après tout, la seule fois où il l'avait vu de près était lorsque celui-ci l'avait sauvé du feu infernal qui s'était déchainé dans la salle sur demande.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry regarda derrière le Serpentard et eut un hoquet en voyant l'état de la jeune femme blottie contre le mur. Malgré la noirceur du cachot, il voyait son front briller de sueur et entendait clairement la respiration laborieuse ainsi que ses dents claquer, identifiant le bruit qui l'avait interpelé peu avant.

- Merlin, mais que faites-vous là tous les deux?

Il reconnaissait les visages des deux prisonniers et il aurait pu jurer les avoir vus dans les rangs des mangemorts. Il secoua la tête, confus, tentant également de chasser le vertige qui ne le quittait plus.

- ...de la magie...

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué d'attention lorsque la voix rauque du noiraud le ramena à la réalité. Il lui demanda de répéter.

- Peux-tu faire de la magie, Potter?

Harry hésita, et alors qu'il voulait répondre il entendu des pas lourds résonner dans l'escalier. Il paniqua, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant où se cacher et lorsqu'il croisa le regard du noir devant lui, celui-ci parut tout aussi désespéré. Se remémorant la baguette serrée dans son poing, il s'éloigna de la grille et se résolu à attendre l'inévitable.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ayant franchi les lourdes portes de l'entrée, et sans les faire grincer, merci à sa baguette, Drago s'arrêta et tenta de réfléchir. Il devait retrouver Harry et vite.

Il se gratta la tête et décida de fouiller le château, le brun avait sans doute mis la pagaille là où il était allé. Il demanda à sa baguette le chemin et lorsque celle-ci pointa vers le bas il grogna. S'il y avait bien un seul endroit dans le château où il ne pouvait aller, c'était bien les cachots. Sa tante n'aurait pourtant pas enfermé un prisonnier aussi précieux que Potter dans les cellules du sous-sol, il avait dû y aller par ses propres moyens.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il en ressorte par lui-même et il pourrait lui fournir des informations sur ses deux amis dont le sort l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les voix se précisèrent et Harry réalisa qu'il en discernait deux. Il fouilla en lui et sentit l'étrange magie qui ne lui appartenait pas répondre immédiatement à son appel: Au moins, il n'était pas sans défense.

Lorsque Liam et Tim apparurent, il se retint de gémir. Il ne les aimait vraiment pas, ces deux-là, et apparemment ils le lui rendaient bien. Il effaça de son visage toute expression et se résolut à faire comme si son âme n'était bel et bien pas présente dans son corps.

Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, les deux hommes se figèrent avant de se précipiter sur lui. Harry se retint d'avoir un mouvement de recul et les regarda le saisir sans douceur en lui demandant ce qu'il fabriquait là. Il réussit à ne pas réagir lorsque la voix d'un des deux prisonniers retentit:

- Laissez-le tranquille, demanda Blaise, empoignant les barreaux.

Tim eut un sourire mauvais et il délaissa Harry pour regarder le jeune Serpentard. Il leva ensuite sa baguette et lança sans même hésiter une seconde un _doloris_. Blaise tomba sur le sol, hurlant aussi fort que lui permettait sa voix fatiguée. La torture cessa après quelques secondes et lorsque Tim revint vers Harry, celui-ci se retint se frapper le mangemort.

Ils allaient partir, l'emmenant Merlin sait où lorsque Blaise redemanda qu'on le laisse tranquille. Tim s'approcha de la cage, pointa sa baguette vers le noir qui recula, rampant en arrière sur le sol sale et humide. Il remarqua ensuite la silhouette immobile et eut un sourire cruel.

- Et si je m'amusais avec ton amie, huh?

Harry vit aussitôt la peur dans les yeux de Blaise qui tenta de balbutier une supplication et il vit Tim bouger doucement sa baguette de sa cible première vers la seconde, vulnérable. Harry n'hésita pas cette fois et d'un coup de genou vicieux puis d'un bon crochet du droit, il mit Liam K.O avant de tendre sa main armée de la baguette vers Tim. Il sentit la magie étrangère en lui bondir intégralement et rugir vers le tourmenteur.

Harry avait juste voulut l'assommer ou le projeter loin des deux prisonniers mais la couleur du rayon le poussa à vouloir annuler sa magie. Au contraire, il sentit toute la réserve se concentrer dans son attaque et le quitter d'un bloc. Sans doute les propriétaires originaux de cette magie étaient trop noirs pour que celle-ci soit neutre, sans parler de la baguette. Sans doute que l'intention meurtrière de Harry avait tout déclenché. Mais lorsque l'Avada Kedavra informulé frappa le corps de Tim, le figeant dans l'horreur de la mort prochaine, Harry poussa un cri d'animal blessé.

Il avait tué Voldemort, tout le monde le savait, il avait mis hors d'état de nuire une bonne cinquantaine de mangemorts dans sa vie, parfois avec des moyens qui lui faisaient horreur mais jamais il n'avait utilisé ce sort-là.

Et il s'en sentit souillé à jamais.

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Blaise qui le fixait, éberlué et il fuit. Il tourna les talons, bondit en arrière, lâchant la baguette volée, oubliant Liam sur le sol, et s'enfonça dans la cage d'escalier, abandonnant l'horreur derrière lui, incapable d'affronter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peu importe la noirceur, l'inégalité des marches qu'il franchissait quatre à quatre, il voulait fuir, courir jusqu'à tout oublier. Il percuta la porte dans son aveuglement, blessant ses paumes, tâtonna ensuite pour trouver la poignée, la saisit et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se mettre à courir dans le couloir.

Fuir!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago grognait d'agacement. Bien sûr, Potter ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il était dans un manoir empli de mangemort et il se rendait dans le seul endroit où ceux-ci pouvaient lui faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le blond regardait depuis maintenant presqu'une demie heure la porte fermée conduisant au cachot. Il ne pouvait même pas en approcher la main, un champ de force spécialement dirigé contre lui l'en empêchait. Et il savait que s'il devait essayer de le déconstruire, une alarme alerterait sa tante, qu'elle soit à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre ou dans son lit. Le fait d'avoir croisé Liam et Tim avant qu'ils ne descendent n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer.

Il croisait et décroisait ses jambes, faisait ensuite de même avec ses bras, regardait ses ongles, comptait les poutres au plafond ou les lézardes dans les murs lorsqu'enfin, il entendit des bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Si Harry avait été retrouvé, il pourrait utiliser son rang particulier pour le ramener à la sécurité de ses quartiers. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à voir un Harry seul, paniqué et courant comme un fou, émerger de la lourde porte en bois.

Il se plaça devant lui et dans sa hâte, le Gryffondor le percuta violemment, les projetant tous les deux au sol. Drago jura copieusement et tenta de se redresser avant de voir qu'Harry semblait vraiment ne pas aller bien. Il avait le regard hagard, la peau d'un blanc maladif, ses mains éraflées tremblaient et des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

- Bordel, Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Devant le silence de Harry, coupé par sa respiration hachée et le crissement de ses ongles sur le sol, il se releva, prit le bras du brun et le hissa à sa suite. Il prit ensuite le chemin de sa chambre, tirant un corps quasi amorphe derrière lui.

Il atteignit ses quartiers rapidement, ouvrit la porte, désactivant sans même y penser le sort qui empêchait quiconque d'y entrer lorsqu'il était absent et poussa Harry à l'intérieur. Il tenta à nouveau de comprendre mais le brun restait muet, semblant ailleurs.

Agacé, échevelé et finalement angoissé, Drago se décida pour une solution radicale, il entra dans la salle de bain, tirant son "invité" derrière lui, pénétra avec lui dans la douche et alluma sans attendre l'eau froide. Il retint un cri fort peu masculin et vit que le Gryffondor semblait retrouver un semblant de cohérence.

Il changea progressivement la chaleur de la douche et alors que l'eau restait tout de même fraîche, il entreprit de dévêtir le brun, peu désireux de lui faire attraper un rhume. Une fois que le brun en fut réduit à porter un simple boxer, il en fit de même pour lui-même. Il lava son corps du sang séché et remarqua que le balafré suivait ses mouvements, comme hypnotisé.

Malgré la sensation désagréable de ses blessures, il termina sa douche, sortit, prit une serviette pour se sécher avant de s'en servir pour essuyer le Gryffondor qui malgré une expression plus alerte restait inerte, fixant le blond, semblant sous le choc.

Drago lui suggéra de tomber le boxer en lui en tendant un propre (et surtout sec). Harry lui obéit en mode autopilote et le suivit ensuite dans le lit où ils s'assirent sur le bord. Là, le blondinet demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'une voix tremblante et un peu absente, le brun commença à parler. Il raconta son réveil dans le lit de Bellatrix, détail qui donna au neveu de celle-ci envie de vomir. Il parla de son envie de trouver les cachots puis la découverte de ceux-ci et de leur contenu. Drago sembla soucieux mais ne posa pas de questions. Puis il raconta comment Liam et Tim étaient descendus, comment Tim avait voulu attaquer Pansy et finalement, il bégaya:

-...la magie, pas la mienne, tu sais, l'autre dont on a parlé...elle a...elle a bondit, je n'ai pas pu la retenir et...elle était verte...je ne voulais pas...je...je...il est mort, Drago, j'ai...j'ai tué un homme...

La voix se brisa et Harry éclata en sanglot. Désemparé, Drago traça dans son dos de petits cercles, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il décida que le moment était propice pour raconter à Harry sa propre mésaventure. Il parla du piège de Ron et Hermione, ce qui sembla réveiller le brun, de la torture et enfin, il décida de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il lui cachait depuis le début.

Lors de l'attaque du village, il n'avait pas tué qui que ce soit. Il avait mis au point un sort imitant la mort et causant de multiples coupures afin de faire jaillir le sang. Ainsi les corps restaient inanimé quelques heures et n'attiraient pas l'attention: qui se souciais d'un corps mort quand le but était de les accumuler? Il expliqua pourquoi il lui en avait voulu, par sa faute, quelques morts auraient pu être évitées. Il ne le lui dit pas ainsi, cependant, mais à son expression coupable, le balafré sembla comprendre sans peine.

Il expliqua pourquoi Blaise et Pansy étaient enfermés. Il parla de son désarroi, de son inefficacité. Harry était un espoir pour lui, et il tentait de lui montrer son soutien à sa façon.

- Je dois garder un certain visage, une apparence...

Harry comprenait et il se blottit contre le blond, cherchant le réconfort, se laissant charmer par la douce voix de son "hôte". Lorsque Drago se tut, Harry chercha ses lèvres et le Serpentard ne protesta pas. A quoi bon? Il avait besoin de ce contact, de cette confiance, aussi se laissa-t-il enlacer, plaquant même le brun plus contre lui en glissant une main dans les cheveux noirs et indisciplinés.

Cependant, le brun en voulait plus. Il poussa le blond sur le lit et attaqua sa bouche avec plus de ferveur encore. Il colla son corps mince à celui, plus massif, de son rival de toujours, plaquant celui-ci sur le lit de tout son poids. Le Serpentard paniqua, sentant le contrôle lui échapper et il utilisa alors toute sa force pour inverser leur position, clouant Harry au matelas, le dominant de sa taille, plaquant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Désorienté, le noiraud le fixa alors et ce qu'il vit dut lui plaire car un mince sourire ourla ses lèvres. Drago avait la respiration courte, hachée et ce sourire le remua profondément. Il réalisa alors sa position et constata l'excitation de Harry contre sa cuisse et à sa grande honte, il sentit un certain inconfort dans la région sud de son anatomie. Il regarda le brun et vit le sourire de celui-ci s'élargir.

- Potter, à quoi tu joues?

Harry tourna doucement la tête à droite, puis à gauche:

- Je ne joue pas, Malefoy.

Il ondula des hanches sous lui, tirant un sifflement des dents serrées du blond. Celui-ci sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Harry était sous lui, Harry était à sa merci, Harry le voulait. Il n'était pas gay par Merlin, et pourtant, il sentit son pantalon devenir plus serré encore.

Le brun libéra une main et la posa sur son visage avec une douceur bouleversante. Il le regardait, ses yeux verts sondant ses traits. Il y trouva ce qu'il y cherchait sans le moindre doute car il arqua son corps, monta son visage contre celui de Drago et lui mordilla la lèvre, le menton, la mâchoire et enfin l'oreille avant de lui murmurer:

- Tu sais ce que je veux...

Il se laissa retomber doucement et d'une voix sensuelle qui enleva au blond tout sens commun, il susurra.

- S'il-te-plaît, Drago...

Et Drago ne put qu'obéir.

_OoO_

Pour celles (et ceux, on ne sait jamais) qui pensent que je termine ici pour échapper au lemon... Détrompez-vous! Celui-ci viendra dans le prochain chapitre! D'ici là, portez-vous bien et désolée d'avance pour l'attente, la vraie vie réclame son dû et le syndrome de la page blanche est un ennemi qui ne m'est pas inconnu...

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise et à très bientôt, j'espère !


	11. Chapitre 11: Entre mort et petite mort

Disclaimer: Harry et les autres ne sont toujours pas à moi, et pourtant j'ai essayé! \\o^_^o/

Avertissement: Ceci est une histoire yaoi et elle contient désormais un slash, vous n'aimez pas? Mais que faites-vous encore là?

_OoO_

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps infini que m'a pris l'écriture de ce chapitre mais plusieurs événement ont perturbé ma petite vie.

Le premier, j'ai repris mes études, le second je suis désormais en couple et le troisième mais à mon sens celui qui m'a empêché d'écrire: j'ai perdu ma bêta et meilleure amie suite à une histoire stupide sur laquelle je ne m'étendrai pas. J'ai donc perdu la personne qui me faisait avancer dans mes fics et qui me corrigeait.  
>Je vous rassure, mon orthographe étant bonne, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème de ce côté-là! Mon problème est donc la motivation, surtout que ce couple ne me plaît plus autant que cela...<p>

Bref, je compte néanmoins terminer cette fic et de la meilleure façon possible: avec entrain et attention, vous le méritez!

Maintenant, place à la lecture!

_OoO_

Chapitre onzième

Perte de contrôle

Elle se mourait.

Pansy entrouvrit ses yeux d'une douce couleur chocolat et regarda vaguement autour d'elle. Blaise dormait contre elle, sa respiration régulière et profonde carressait son visage, ses bras étaient serrés autour d'elle et elle eut un petit sourire. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle ne voulait pas faire peser sur son meilleur ami une telle charge mais elle sentait sa vie s'écouler lentement.

Chaque inspiration semblait lui demander plus de force que la précédente, sa poitrine semblait peser des tonnes tant gonfler ses poumons était contraignant. Elle se savait brûlante mais elle ne sentait que le froid. Un froid entêtant et mortel qui prenait doucement possession de son corps amaigri.

Elle avait eu des rêves autrefois, des rêves de grandeur, après tout, elle était une serpentarde. Elle avait penser vivre jusqu'à un âge avancé, entourée d'une famille bien à elle, de ses deux meilleurs amis et d'une richesse plus que respectable. En voyant ce qui l'entourait, elle sentait son coeur se serrer mais en sentant Blaise la tenir comme un précieux cadeau contre lui, elle se laissa aller à un sentiment de paix jamais ressenti auparavant. Peu importe ce qui lui arriverait tant que ses amis étaient saufs.

Ses paupières se firent soudain lourde et elle soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur doucement refluer pour être remplacée par un engourdissement qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Enfin la mort venait la prendre, lui faisait quitter cette douleur constante. Elle ferma donc les paupières et eut une douce pensée pour Blaise et de son ami Drago. De ses lèvres désséchées, elle articula un"désolé" à peine perceptible avant de laisser, enfin, la mort réclamer son dû. Une unique larme de regret coula le long de sa joue autrefois pleine et rebondie.

Dans la quiétude humide des cachots, un coeur ralentit, tout doucement. Bientôt, de deux coeurs battant pour leur survie, on ne put en entendre qu'un seul, solitaire et désespéré. Blaise ne le savait pas encore mais cette perte allait signer le début du changement, de la révolte. Mais en cet instant, dans ce trou du diable, oublié du monde, une seule chose était sûre, peu importe sa cruauté.

Pansy était morte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A l'autre bout du château, la respiration d'un certain noiraud s'emballait.

Avec une lenteur qui devait sans doute être illégale, Drago parcourait son corps, d'abord de ses mains fines au longs doigts agiles puis de sa bouche. Il avait commencé par le sommet de son crâne, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus sauvages et indisciplinés avant de doucement descendre sur son visage, traçant son nez, sa bouche son menton pour aller ensuite plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Il y avait une douceur inhabituelle dans la façon dont le serpentard se comportait et une révérence alors qu'il se donnait la peine de tracer les contours de son corps. Harry se retenait parfois d'arquer son dos ou de se tortiller lorsque la caresse trop douce le chatouillait ou l'excitait. Il avait lui-même posé une main sur la tête du blond avant de doucement laisser couler les longues mèches d'or entre ses doigts. C'était irréel, lui, Harry Potter, le Sauveur, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-survécu, avait pour amant le prince des Serpentards ! L'ironie lui semblait follement amusante et tellement érotique alors que doucement, tout doucement, le blond descendait vers la zone clé de son corps.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Par Merlin, il n'était pas gay ! Non, vraiment, il aimait les seins et les fesses rondes des femmes, leurs humeurs changeantes, leurs exigences au lit ! Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la peau mordorée sous ses mains. Arrivé vers les pectoraux de son ancienne Némésis, une question lui avait soudain traversé l'esprit : quel goût avait la peau de Potter ? Il n'allait quand même pas la goûter ? Si ?

Lorsque finalement, après une longue discussion avec sa conscience, il avait courbé son cou, ignorant le spectacle érotique que cela représentait pour sa victime et avait posé ses lèvres fines sur le corps offert. Il l'avait embrassé et avait continué sa longue descente jusqu'à rencontrer un téton dressé, sans doute par l'air frais qui les entourait. Il n'hésita pas et le pris en bouche, suçotant doucement, titillant de sa langue avant de mordiller du bout des dents.

Le gémissement qui lui parvint lui amena un petit sourire satisfait.

Satisfait de sa découverte : Harry avait vraiment bon goût, il rattrapa de sa bouche ses mains qui étaient déjà plus au sud et en laissant un mince filet humide, il traça la fine ligne de poils noirs qui partait du nombril, surpris de ne pas la trouver trop...masculine à son goût.

Puis vint le plus gros des défis. Ses doigts hésitaient à se saisir du boxer pour l'enlever. Drago savait que ce serait pour lui le point de non-retour. Il posa une seconde son front contre le ventre chaud et souple de Harry et sentit les abdominaux se contracter doucement. Une paume chaude se posa sur sa joue et il leva le regard sur son partenaire qui, ayant senti le blocage, lui donnait son accord et le courage qui lui manquait. Maudit Gryffondor !

Il inspira et d'un geste rapide mais précautionneux, il découvrit le membre du rouge et or et c'est avec une certaine fierté (et soulagement) qu'il sentit sa propre virilité se réveiller tout à fait. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtement et l'envoya valser d'une torsion de cheville avant de revenir au jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Sa respiration se coupa, Potter, non...Harry était...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il avait chaud, son corps était brûlant et en remarquant que le blond s'était arrêté pour le regarder, sa respiration s'emballa. Le blond avait perdu son air arrogant et sa superbe qui ne le quittait d'habitude jamais. Sa chevelure était en désordre, le gris de ses yeux semblait être du mercure en fusion et son corps nu était...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Magnifique ! » Complétèrent deux esprits qui brusquement semblaient s'unir sur cette même pensée

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago remonta doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Il voulait partager cette émotion avec lui et c'est avec une grande timidité qu'il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour saisir le lubrifiant qu'il savait y avoir rangé. Le brun était bien trop pris par le baiser passionné pour suivre les mouvements du blond qui se badigeonna généreusement les doigts pour ensuite les présenter devant l'entrée du Gryffondor.

Il hésita un instant et redoubla soudain de passion dans son baiser alors qu'Harry griffait doucement son dos. Cela le décida et il pénétra d'un doigt le brun qui se tendit avec un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il s'attendait à être dégoutté, à vouloir fuir mais ce gémissement et la chaleur qu'il sentit entourer son doigts le convainquirent qu'il était bien à la place qui lui revenait de droit ! Il glissa un autre doigt dans le corps de son amant et observa la douleur et le plaisir se mêler sur le visage extatique d'Harry.

Harry ? Oui, Harry : oublié le Potter, Potty, le balafré et tous ces autres noms stupides et railleurs! La rivalité stupide qu'ils avaient éprouvée n'était plus de mise dans ce lit. Il n'y avait ni conquérant ni vaincu, seulement deux hommes qui se découvrent une attirance étrange et brûlante, asphyxiante.

Il entama des mouvements de ciseau, tout en tournant et retirant doucement ses doigts pour mieux les enfoncer dans cette entrée qu'il voulait posséder. Son amant gémissait sans retenue et gémit pitoyablement lorsqu'il retira ses doigts. Il continuait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il se positionna pour enfin se joindre avec le corps sous lui. Il lâcha les lèvres douces et accueillante à ce moment-là et contempla le visage autrefois haï et aujourd'hui si...désirable ? Oui, Harry était désirable dans cet état défait, les cheveux sauvages, les yeux mi-clos.

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement : Merlin tout puissant, il était fichu !

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était trop, tellement trop, il avait l'impression que son corps voulait exploser. Et pourtant, Drago s'éloigna de lui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et il sentait son regard parcourir son visage. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son rival voyait de lui. Il savait ce que lui voyait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis : du désir à l'état pur. Aussi, il entrouvrit ses lèvres malmenées par les baisers sauvages et d'une voix rendue rauque, il supplia le Serpentard.

- Par pitié, Drago... S'il-te-plaît...

Encore une fois, Cela fit craquer le blond qui glissa doucement son membre tendu dans son corps. C'était douloureux, après tout, jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille mais se sentir doucement rempli par cet homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier, c'était... Oh Merlin !

Il sentit que Drago était entièrement entré et qu'il le fixait, attendant sans doute un signe de sa part. La brûlure dans son anus était forte mais alors que le blond ne bougeait plus, elle s'estompa et il eut soudain besoin de plus, tellement plus. Il donna un petit coup de hanche et c'est avec émerveillement qu'il sentit le membre en lui commencer une douce danse millénaire.

Ses mouvements était doux et Harry sentait que son corps demandait plus, il releva les jambes, entourant la taille de Drago et le poussa à accélérer. Il perdit la notion de temps à ce moment alors que le blond allait et venait, plus vite, plus fort, il perdit le contrôle de sa voix qui délivrait une litanie de supplication mélangée au nom de son amant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il ne contrôlait plus ses hanches, allant et venant à un rythme incroyable et implacable. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, tout était trop. Peu importait que Harry soit un homme, il était pour l'instant un être brûlant qui l'accueillait de tout son corps. Il transféra son poids sur une main et noua l'autre autour de l'érection conséquente du brun, il entama un mouvement copiant le rythme de ses hanches et ce fut leur fin. Le brun éjacula violemment sur son ventre alors que le plaisir faisait se contracter son anus, entraînant le plaisir de Drago. Celui vint en se mordant la lèvre sauvagement, retenant un cri de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur son amant, rassasié, le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlés.

Rassasié, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant où ils se trouvaient et le fait que Harry avait déserté la couche de Bellatrix et que celle-ci ne serait sans doute pas ravie au réveil.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le matin arriva rapidement pour les deux amants et lorsque Drago entrouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour grogner et les refermer aussitôt. Il avait oublié de fermer ces fichus rideaux et le soleil le lui avait rappelé cruellement en lui brûlant les rétines.

Il tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver sa baguette mais sa main ne rencontra rien d'autre que le vide et un corps tiède enroulé dans la couverture. Il jeta un œil vague dans cette direction et sourit en voyant que Harry avait non seulement volé la couverture mais qu'il s'en était fait un nid.

- Je savais que tu avais un côté Serpentard, petit Potter...

Ledit brun grogna lorsque son amant d'une nuit tenta de reprendre un bout de sa prise nocturne. Le blond, d'abord amusé puis un peu agacé, finit par tirer d'un coup sec sur le tissu. Tel un tapis, celle-ci se déroula et projeta l'endormi au sol, le réveillant plus efficacement qu'un _enervate._

Le regard vert tourna en tous sens et se fixa sur le blond. Il lui fit une grimace avant de prendre son air le plus Roguesque.

- Vous, monsieur Malefoy, allez le regretter.

Ce fut le seul avertissement du balafré avant qu'il se lance sur le Serpentard, lui infligeant sans pitié une torture chatouillesque et redoutée. Drago demanda finalement grâce et le Gryffondor la lui accorda. Il prit la couverture, la drapa sur leur deux corps encore nus et se blottit contre son partenaire, pensif. Il réalisa très vite que Drago partageait lesdites pensées lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce que la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager signifiait.

- Mis à part que c'était ma première fois, que je ne regrette absolument pas que ça ait été avec toi, franchement, je ne sais pas.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui parlait franchement et Drago en fut touché.

- C'était ma première fois avec un homme et...

- Et ?

- Je dois avouer que c'était incroyable, je n'imaginais pas ressentir...enfin...tu vois ?

Harry acquiesça et frotta le bout de son nez contre le cou du blond. Ce réveil, même si un peu brutal était tellement mieux que celui qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il avait rejoint son corps. Il mit cette pensée répugnante dans un coin de son esprit et l'oublia aussitôt, se concentrant les doigts pâles qui passaient et repassaient le long de son bras.

Drago avait posé son menton sur le haut de la tête de son amant et se sentait satisfait. Étrange, mais vraiment satisfait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A l'extérieur du manoir soi-disant en ruine, une scène similaire avait lieu puisque Ron tenait sa chère moitié dans ses bras, passant tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux coupés courts de sa compagne. Celle-ci, tel un chat, ronronnait contre sa poitrine, satisfaite. Ils avaient tant besoin de ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, loin des combats, de la résistance, du sauvetage de leur ami. C'était sans doute égoïste de leur part mais ils savaient que ces moments pouvaient disparaître facilement.

- Herm' ?

- Mmh ?

- Sirius va arriver, tu sais...

- En fait, il est déjà là et vous attend avec les renforts dehors, bande de flemmasses ! Fit une voix on ne peut plus sarcastique. En fait, si vous ne sortez pas presto, je compte entrer pour vous y aider, peu importe votre niveau de décence !

Hermione gloussa et Ron grogna de vagues « cabot », « déglingué » et « pervers » alors qu'il se levait et enfilait à la hâte ses affaires éparpillées dans la tente magiquement agrandie. Hermione, mieux organisée, comme toujours, trouva ses affaires là où elle les avait laissées : sur un tabouret, pliées soigneusement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ce fut pour trouver un Sirius goguenard appuyé sur son ami Buck, lui même en train de regarder Hedwige voler tranquillement en cercle autour de lui. Il semblait trouver son manège fascinant et la chouette roucoulait à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait de ses ailes de neige.

- Sérieusement Sirius, faites du bruit quand vous arrivez ou faites tinter nos boucliers, ils sont aussi là pour ça...

- Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion d'admirer la frimousse décoiffée d'Hermione au réveil et ton air ronchon matinal.

Hermione sourit de nouveau. Certaine chose ne changeaient jamais et Sirius étaient de celle-là : un maraudeur restait à jamais un maraudeur.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bellatrix était furieuse, non pire, elle avait des envies de meurtre. Les mangemorts s'écartaient prudemment de son chemin, conscient que leur vie serait avortée s'ils osaient se mettre dans les mauvaises faveurs de leur meneuse.

Potter n'était plus dans son lit à son réveil. Elle ne comprenait pas où avait pu passer le morveux. Elle savait que le sort de son neveu n'était pas aussi performant qu'il l'avait prévu. Mais la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur ses amis lui assurait sa collaboration. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du binoclard.

Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drago lorsque l'un de ses subalternes se présenta devant elle. Elle hésita à le foudroyer sur place : comment osait-il se mettre sur son chemin ?

- Ma Dame, des intrus sont sur le domaine. On a pu reconnaître la sang-de-bourbe et son partenaire roux. Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Capturez-les !

Elle mit donc de côté son neveu et celui-qui-a-vaincu et se dirigea vers la salle principal du château ou elle savait que ses troupes se rassemblaient. Elle avait un plan de secours en cas d'attaque, il était temps de le mettre en œuvre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Sirius, nous avons été repérés, j'ai senti une alarme se déclencher !

- Hermione, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, nous sommes nombreux et nous savions à quoi nous attendre !

- Sirius, et si le terrain était piégé ?

- Vous êtes toujours là, toi et Ron, donc pourquoi le terrain serait-il soudainement miné ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Hermione resta muette mais son cerveau imaginait déjà de multiples possibilités.

- Bref, reprit Sirius, nous avons un manoir en ruine à prendre d'assaut et mon filleul à libérer ! Voilà comment nous allons nous organiser...

Ron lança un regard en coin à Hermione. Sirius n'était sérieux qu'en situation d'urgence et sa précédente formation d'auror l'avait préparé à mener des forces d'intervention et à prendre des décisions rapides malgré leurs risques. Il était dans son élément et tous le savaient et l'écoutaient.

- Nous ferons trois équipes, dont l'une composée de seulement deux personnes. Ron, Hermione, vous serez en charge de retrouver Harry et de le faire sortir. Si vous savez qui est la taupe dans l'équipe de ma folle de cousine, trouvez-le et sortez-le de ce foutoir ! Je mènerai une des deux équipes restantes tandis que McDebby mènera la dernière.

Il désignait un homme courtaud mais solidement bâti qui portait une robe de sorcier d'un bleu profond. Son visage était traversé par une immense cicatrice, à peine cachée par ses cheveux longs portés libres. Les deux groupes se formèrent en quelques secondes, et les deux chefs se tournèrent vers eux afin de donner les dernières instructions.

Ron rassembla ses affaires, les réduisit et les glissa dans sa poche. Il vérifia son matériel de combat. Son fourreau à baguette était fermement fixé à sa taille alors que sa baguette de secours rejoignait son holster de poignet. Il en aurait probablement besoin. Hermione lança sur elle-même quelques charmes afin de se garantir une protection minimale au cas où. Enfin, les deux amants se désillusionnèrent et prirent le chemin de la vieille bâtisse, laissant derrière eux les équipes de soutien.

_OoO_

Voilà un onzième chapitre enfin posté. Il était écrit depuis un bon moment mais je n'avais pas le cœur à le poster pour les raisons citées ci-dessus. J'ai déjà en tête la fin et je vous rassure, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue (et non, ce ne sera pas bâclé). Je m'attelle à l'écriture dès que possible afin de vous les livrer plus rapidement.


End file.
